Pulled to the Future
by Cyber Psychic
Summary: Harry wondered for how long has he been in this world without Sirius. He's alone without his only family left. He eked out a living where he was good at. At least here, he's able to finally live but he wanted a family who would love and dote on him as he hungered for. However, his misfortune was that, he ended up in a world where muggles have superpowers. YAOI! Cunning!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Timeline: Before USJ

* * *

Harry Potter: The Origin

Harry Potter never had anything in his life he could really call permanent happiness.

At most, what happiness he gets is always temporary.

Living in Hogwarts away from the Dursleys. Freedom of no chores lasts only ten months. He could eat as much as he wanted then, and knew what to look for and what to go for to fix himself, that Madam Pomfrey was his ally in health issues. He also learns healing techniques from her on the sly.

He also had her help in making the Hogwarts Elves make him healthier food, and disguise it as typical Hogwarts fare so nobody would notice and think he gets to be picky while they don't and cause an uproar nobody needs. Hence he was able to recover somewhat. It helps that Hogwarts Elves make food insanely delicious and combined with an appetite stimulating potion, he eats a lot, an appetite enough to rival Ron's. He was also inspired to learn cooking from them.

In his first three years, he ate a lot of vegetables with herbs, fruits and eggs, and on his fourth year, a balance of produce, meat and seafood. The specialized food, he pays out of his own pocket from Gringotts and tells Madam Pomfrey where she can get what for him for the elves to make his food. And every month, he takes a nutrition potion. End result, over time he was said to have the most beautiful skin and hair with whitest teeth in Hogwarts, envied by any girl who sees him, even Hermione commented on it and Petunia was pissed when he got home, his looks a far cry from how her family painted him in their neighborhood. His abysmal eyesight even improved to the point he now fakes wearing his terrible glasses.

So while they made his life hell in summer, House Elves continued to help him whenever he was locked up and kept his...rooms scent-free of their wares. It even came in handy when Petunia insisted they all survive on Grapefruit and Carrot Sticks to sympathize with Dudley's dieting attempts(that failed miserably by the way). Sure his looks improved. Drastically. And shot up in height though childhood malnutrition stunted him so bad he was still the shortest but at least it wasn't THAT bad anymore...but due to his all-vegetable diet, he remained thin and lanky, but the healthy kind with minimal muscle. He even sneaks out to Muggle London with House Elf help to shop for his own clothes and shoes in his preferred tastes, and when Hermione interrogates him, he simply says he gets himself measured, picks out what he wants in Muggle Magazines, and has hired help get them for him as 'going out is out of the question'. Particularly when his Hogsmeade Form wasn't signed.

However at the Dursleys, he still wears Dudley's 'sheddings' as he puts it to hide the fact he had a wardrobe and revealing he had money. He even got himself standard adolescent cleaning manicure and pedicure for boys he knows teenagers get and he does so on the sly every Sunday, even a monthly footspa to keep his feet soft and corn/callous-free. But he was shocked that very few boys in Hogwarts CARED for being hygienic and clean-looking beyond bathing. He noted his peers having dirty nails while his, was clean.

Good looks did not help his social lackings however...

And his form made bathing time awkward as he gets mistaken to be a girl by his peers until they 'recognized him enough' because of his skin, hair and slender form to his chagrin.

And then there's Dobby.

So he had Dobby tell him what he could without punishing himself, and had Dobby stalk his boss for him for intel regarding their plans, and then take what he intends to implant in school to protect the school. That way, Hogwarts is safe. He then went to Gringotts on the sly to hire a Cursebreaker on the innocent-looking diary and explained to the Goblins why he brought a dark artifact to their establishment when they freaked. And they called Dobby too...needless to say, they were pissed.

Given Lucius Malfoy's reputation, what's stopping other Death Eaters from hiding a just-as-foul thing in their bank?! Malfoy should be glad he didn't put that foul thing in their territory...Harry did but only for help in disposal, not storing it in.

Hogwarts was saved before danger began, but as Bellatrix Lestrange(only she would do it while her husband and bro-in-law won't even piss off the goblins) put a similar dark artifact, the goblins were...gleeful in penalizing her. Not that the insane madwoman, her husband and in-law can do anything about it and didn't bother to inform them hence, they just made her pay without her knowing it. Though Bill Weasley would tell him that it took them 'quite a while' to undo the dark curses on the Lestrange Fortune for the billing and for their work, her family just got billed more! Well, life was better for Harry and Dobby.

And then there's Sirius...that after the truth came out, he had bound Dobby to him, and ordering him to care for Sirius and Remus and following their orders too. But Sirius insisted he pay out of his own pocket for food and clothing needs. And Madam Pomfrey, after he tearfully cried on her at how angry he was at how things ended, helped supply the Marauders too and he learned how to swear a Magical Oath as his tale stunned her.

That Oath came in handy in Fourth Year, and studying rules and loopholes about the Tri-Wizard Tournament as much as Dumbledore tried to tell him 'No!' due to feared risks. But he wondered, really if its Oath Risks he was worried about considering what he puts up with in Hogwarts EVERY YEAR...when his Oath was proven and credited, whoever is 'Harry Potter' but that person's magic was deemed by the Goblet as Harry laid it on thick with a shit-eating grin, 'Better fess up or its YOU who'll be penalized and not me, sucks to be you, dumbass!'

'Potter, language!' McGonagall sputtered, but the damage was done that a red-faced Moody lunged at him...and he fought back with spells and speedy dodging.

'Really?! First year: Quirrellmort!' that got the teachers choking while the moniker was lost on the guests and students. 'Second year: a narcissistic les incompetent!' much of the Hogwarts male population snorted as the teachers were between the same and trying to apprehend Moody, and the french were really wondering as they understood THAT one and raised eyebrows, 'And now a teacher who wants to kill me for not participating? It's clearly you who put my name in!' and somehow having a frying pan within his robes(elf supplied to his hand) he brained Moody with it hard in the face with the flat surface it looked comical.

'WOOOOO!' the Weasley Twins cheered him on.

'We salute you Harry! You're the first-ever person who brained a teacher with a frying pan!'

'Way to go dude! You're a legend!'

'Potter the first ever to pan-bash a teacher in the face!' they chorused.

'Mr.s Weasleys!' McGonagall cried. nostrils flaring at their amusement. Reaction to the incident varied.

'To be fair, a teacher attacked a student who refused to do what he wanted and justifiably, Potter has rights to defend himself at this unjust action.' Viktor Krum pointed out. 'Is this normal for teachers and students in Hogvarts?' that, was NOT a picture the faculty wanted painted of their image of Hogwarts! The Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students began whispering among themselves for this.

'Fred! George!' Percy Weasley, their older brother who was Crouch Sr.'s assistant sputtered out his scolding.

'You gotta admit Percy, it's hilarious!'

'He's still a faculty member!' Percy cried, red-faced as the teachers rounded on the blacked-out professor. 'But why did he attack Harry?!'

'That's, what we'll find out soon.' said Professor Flitwick, tying up Moody and they dragged him away.

'Phew, close call.' Harry sighed in relief. 'Well, if HE doesn't participate he'll be the Squib and not me, so nyaaaah!' he snarked.

'Harry, I can't believe you on one hand...but I can agree that you nearly played into the game.' said Hermione.

'But where'd you learn to swear an Oath though?' Ron wondered.

'Ah that? I caught up through a little bookwork!' nah, Madam Pomfrey taught him, not that he'd tell them that. He's entitled to his own secrets!

Question now was why their DADA teacher did this as all Professors left their table, leaving the students all alone...

And next day, secrets don't last long indeed as the Morning Prophet came out that Harry's issue was in the Front Lines and who 'Professor Moody' really was...that the Tri-Wizard Tournament had to be in a Special Headline separate from the Morning Papers. The Real Moody even stated, 'Albus, we're friends for HOW MANY years?! How can you NOT tell that bastard is not me?!' and went on praising Harry for 'Constant Vigilance! Never play into the hands of human trash, boy! You'll make a fine Auror yet! And maybe Aurors should be armed with skillets as a safety backup!' in the paper, causing Harry to TRY to disappear in his seat in breakfast out of embarrassment as he got shit-eating grins from his peers.

Nobody let him live it down since, earning the nickname 'Skillet Potter'...and the Real Moody was an utter taskmaster in his subject they were all exhausted by the end of the day, learning spells and dueling as he found their education lacking in self-defense. He asked the students what their DADA years were like and needless to say, they were up to their gills in homework to catch up on what he feels they should know.

That, coming from an Auror.

He was one teacher Harry took seriously as he really knows his stuff. He comes to Moody for ideas in whipping his friends up for shape in a sneaky bid to bring in Muggle Sports to school. Moody approved in capital letters and made DADA life even more hellish than it was, and his class is now in the Quidditch Pitch temporarily fixed to his liking as there's no Quidditch this year.

And that year has double DADA.

Those with poor performance get quite the detention and burning lungs to show for it. It alternates between physical work and firing range work. Only the physically-fit guys survive his classes, Harry among them.

It made Ron and Hermione so exhausted they had no time beyond resting and sleeping off their exhaustion, leaving Harry more time to do bookwork on stuff he asked Moody any magical child should know as he was...lacking. Given his upbringing.

And he studied many more books he could get his hands on good for battle, survival and convenience, and improving his cooking skills.

And enjoying denying the Dursleys good food as lets face it, Petunia isn't that good. She compensates with flavorings but texture tends to be too much or too little. And a lot of suet or oil. It was good he gets fed scraps as he felt he can't handle all that anyway.

Fifth Year, Moody was still the teacher. Since he survived the DADA Curse last year, he was teacher again, but for how long in OWLS and NEWTS?

But suddenly...he felt a tug on himself as he was covered in white smoke...

'HARRY!'

xxx

'Damnit Hatsume! What have you done now?!' an exasperated man's voice exclaimed as Harry came to.

'Ehhh I was gonna try to make a bazooka that can take me ten years to the future~' a girl whined poutily. It sounded that way since it made a mental image in his head.

'Go to the future my ass! You summoned a kid from who-knows-where! And it broke!'

'Ah, he's coming to!' and Harry saw odd-looking people in odd outfits. Well, thankfully he was in his civvies...

'Hey kid, you OK? My idiot student er, summoned you with her machine by mistake.' said the man with quite the headgear, but topless. 'Where are you from? I mean what year?'

'1995.'

'HOLY SHIT HATSUME!' the man wailed. 'This kid is from over a millennia ago! An era where humanity hasn't developed Quirks yet!'

Harry's eyes bulged. Did he hear that right? He was summoned to the future by a machine, not by magic?

'EHHHHHH?!'

'Er...what are Quirks?' Harry croaked out as he got up. Its a room full of technojunk.

'...we need to see the Principal.'

xxx

The Principal? Is a...mouse thingy in a suit. Harry was in utter shock.

'Uhm...seriously, where is the Principal?'

'Ohoho! I get that a lot, young man.' said the mouse jovially. And he's so cute!

'Principal, we got an incident in the Support Department.' said the topless man in vexation. 'Hatsume tried to invent a ten-year bazooka out of inspiration from some ancient comic book she dug up and instead of blasting herself to the future, she ends up taking this young man from his era, year 1995! And we have no idea how to send him back!'

The mouse did a double-take.

'Oh dear...'

'I'm Harry Potter, sir. From England.' said Harry. 'What's going on? Why are people so different? And what's a Quirk?' well, the man and girl he saw have unusual features. Bigger eyes, bunched-up hair, larger hands...and other non-human features!

'Well young Harry,' said the Principal, 'Life evolves. So did humankind.' he said. '600 years ago, it started with the Luminescent Baby born in Keikei City in China. And people after that baby are born with unique powers since. They are born with unique abilities, and even mutations that utilize their abilities.' he said. 'They were the minority at first, called Meta-Humans but eventually, 'normal humans' have become the minority instead. At this current era, 80% of mankind are born with Quirks. The remaining 20% oddballs are called Quirkless.'

'Oh...so you're the way you are because of it?'

'In my case it's the other way around...I am really a mouse that gained sentience and humanity with abnormal level of intelligence. I'm a rare animal born with a Quirk.' said the Principal. 'My abilities were such that I even got this job.'

'Heee...so I can fit right in then.' Harry mused as he patted the couch with his left hand and it changed style before changing it to normal. "I've gotten good at Transfiguration lately through training, this is my excuse then. But how come I did what I did just now and it felt natural? Like..."

**...I no longer need a wand.**

'Oho! Lucky you fished out an ancient human with a Quirk, Hatsume-kun! He'll fit in alright!' the Principal chimed. 'However, since you took him from his world, he is your responsibility until he gets used to our world.'

'You imply that I can't go back.' Harry stated flatly.

'Unfortunately so. Your situation is unique and a stroke of dumb luck and abnormality impossible to replicate.' the Principal shook his head. 'Anything you might miss?'

'Well...just my pet owl and my godfather...who's still on the run because he broke out of prison because he was framed for a crime he didn't commit...and the culprit on the run too.' Harry sulked. 'They're the only things I'll miss.'

'Oh my god Harry-kun I'm so sorry!' Hatsume choked out, utterly sorry for the situation. 'We probably got that guy worried by now...'

'Well, its not like I spent that much time with him other than telling me he cares...government back home is corrupt and incompetent we were just resigned that we can never be a family as my late parents hoped for if anything happened to them.' said Harry glumly. 'We could hardly communicate by mail in fear correspondence will get him caught again. My situation isn't that much different. As an orphan under stipends, I'm pretty much alone all my life.'

'No way...'

'That sucks kid...but sir, if anyone finds out about Harry, what do we say?' the man asked the Principal.

'Hide him in your department until we decide matters in an Impromptu Faculty Meeting.' the Principal decided. 'And who will be Harry-kun's legal guardian until he gets a job to support himself. Hatsume-kun, your penalty for this is to be his teacher about our culture, and have him catch up in the curriculum as education in ancient past is nothing compared to our era.' he said. 'Harry-kun, how old are you?'

'I'm 15. Birthdate July 31 1980.'

'Blood-Type?'

'...what's that?'

'...get him to Recovery Girl.'

xxx

The Hospital Wing...

Recovery Girl is a small granny. Shouldn't that be Recovery Granny, Harry wondered.

'Ohya, its not every day we get foreign guests.' she sounds nice.

'Its a complicated situation you'll find out in a meeting later and as it is now, he only has the clothes on his back.' said the man. 'We need medical records so we can forge his existence as Harry Potter is here to stay. He doesn't even know his blood-type and he gotta catch up as he's miles behind. We'll be back for him after a thorough check.'

'Very well, I'll take good care of the dearie.' Recovery Girl nodded as the man and Hatsume left them.

'...names in this era are strange, too...' Harry noted.

'Ohoho, Recovery Girl is my Hero name.' said Recovery Girl. 'My real name is Chiyo Shuzenji in western order but in Japan, we say family name first before given name.'

'Hero?'

'I'll explain while we do many tests, OK?'

Harry thus learned about Hero Culture from the Granny and more elaborative on what Quirks were...and what the tests done to him were.

He had no idea muggles are THIS advanced in machinery...he just hated the needles.

But results sure are quick to get.

'My my dearie, you're very healthy! Kids your age here should use you as an example to follow as heroics are no joke!' Recovery Girl harrumphed. 'Your lab results are ideal any Lab Technician would put you on a pedestal forever!'

'Please don't!' Harry choked out, red-faced from embarrassment before his stomach growled. 'Uhhhh...'

'Ohoho! I'll take you to lunch, shall I? Food's good here! But I feel you don't know Japanese Food so I'll be your guide.'

Lunch Rush Cafeteria later...

'It's still classes going on so it's just us here.' said Recovery Girl. 'But food should be done soon in time for later as we still have thirty minutes to have this place all to ourselves.'

'Oh...I've never eaten Japanese Food before...' Harry gulped down his drool in anticipation.

'This place serves nutritious, but quick-cook meals since we have about 900 students in total in this school.'

'O-only 900?! Why?!' Harry choked out incredulously. 'This place is so classy I was thinking there'd be lots of kids here!' he exclaimed. 'And the facilities are big!'

'Well, this school admits only the best talents, grades be damned except for those in Gen. Ed.' said Recovery Girl. 'We have the Hero Courses that have 40 students in total, General Education Students we have 105 in total, Department of Support we have 40 in total and Department of Management we have 115, a total of 300 per year level.'

'Ah...'

'Well, I got a text message that teaching you is basically Hatsume-kun's punishment for yanking you out of your time forever.' said Recovery Girl. 'So I only told you about Heroes and Quirks. And while you'll be hiding in Power Loader's laboratory until meeting time, he could teach you something. By the way...you're from England...have you studied Japanese?'

'No, I thought I'm somewhere in the west myself why I could talk to everyone.' said Harry. 'I had no idea Hatsume's stunt made Japanese like instant cup food easy for me but can I even read?'

'Read the labels on the food.' Harry did and from weird squiggles...they turned into english in his eyes.

'Doc, your student just made it possible for me to live easy here...your language on those food labels turned into english before my eyes!' Harry exclaimed. 'I can really read! But uhhh you gotta tell me what's good...what's that Seafood Bowl?'

Recovery Girl looked at the boy.

To them, he is speaking Japanese like a native. She needs to observe him more.

'It's basically slices of raw fish over sushi rice so basically you get to eat a few sushi in a bowl that way.'

'I've never had sushi before...is it OK?'

'Very much so. We feel that fish tastes better when raw than cooked and there are few fish we like cooked.'

'Ah...'

xxx

Faculty Room Lunch Break...after Lunch Rush delivered their preferred lunches there...

'I called on a meeting while we're having lunch.' said Principal Nezu. 'We have a rather unusual guest in the school.'

'An unusual guest?' All-Might in his Skeletal Form asked.

'Yes. Hatsume Mei of the Support Department created a Ten-Year Bazooka, inspired out of some very old comic book from the past. It supposedly takes you to the future of ten years from now if you're shot by it but instead we have a guest from year 1995 from England. We basically have an ancient human among us.' said Nezu. 'His name is Harry Potter and while humans of the past have no Quirk, coming here made him have a Quirk. He touched my couch and changed how it looked. His appearance as a human is also much different as expected of an ancient.'

'Where is he now?' Eraserhead asked him.

'Hatsume-kun will bring him here while classes are ongoing so nobody sees him.' said Nezu. 'And he'll need a Legal Guardian as he's only 15 years old. We cannot entrust him to anyone outside the Heroics Faculty. From Chiyo-chan's observations, despite his lips moving differently because he believes he's speaking in English, what comes out of his mouth is Japanese. And his physiology is different...he has two toe joints _yet he could have a Quirk_. He's eager to learn and seems to be a do-no-wrong kid so he'll be out of depth here.'

'An ancient human dragged to the future because of an invention gone wrong.' Power Loader deadpanned. 'The kid has a godfather fugitive at home and the truth about his case came to light that he was innocent. But the culprit is on the run. Along with a corrupt, incompetent government he considers himself an orphan still so he felt his situation hasn't changed a bit.'

'Yes...apparently before he was born, there were terrorist attacks out of extremist ideals.' said Nezu. 'His parents and godfather were police officers doing damage control but due to how dangerous they are, betrayals happen a lot. Harry told Chiyo-chan that they made a mistake in trusting the wrong person. A coward who sold his friends out to save his own skin, and framed the Godfather. Harry was an orphan and ended up with Maternal Relatives who treated him like a slave with no human rights he gets help from friends in regards to food but freedom was out of the question...and then he wound up here. And from questioning while talking to Tsukauchi-kun, while what he says are facts, he didn't elaborate on it but he never lied.'

'So he's under counseling for Verbal, Emotional, Psychological Abuse and teaching him what his rights were, and he has no idea how to be an actual boy his age beyond physical looks and how to dress like one, as well as doing what was expected of him so he does what people tell him to do as he really was raised to be ignorant. Its from observations. Sure he's fifteen but he has no idea how to be a fifteen years old boy that as far as he was concerned, he would only truly care for a pet owl and a godfather he'll never see again. He may have friends, but had trouble relating to them so he won't miss them much.'

'That's...a mess.' Vlad King summed it all up.

'I'm afraid so...so who's willing to be a Guardian and teaching him how to be a boy? And what to look out for if one of us takes him in?' Ectoplasm asked him.

'Well, here are what NOT to do...and what to do for him should one of you volunteer.' said Nezu, handing out papers. 'What he hates in people, his likes and dislikes. You got until sundown to decide since he can't stay in school for long.'

The teachers began reading the files while munching on their lunch.

xxx

Meanwhile...

'Sooo this is how you make stuff here? You got all you need here?' Harry marveled.

'Yup! Gadgets and Gizmos galore!' Hatsume squealed. 'To me this is my paradise! What I came here for!' she chirped happily.

'So you like making machines and stuff and I happen to like food.' Harry chuckled. 'How do I make stuff in here for nutrition and stuff? There are movies about what humans see the future is like such as living in Outer Space and I'm interested in what this lab has to offer.'

'Ohhh, THAT kind huh? This way this way! What do you have in mind?'

'Well teach me how they work first before I give them a whirl!'

Needless to say, Hatsume DID teach Harry but not the kind what Power Loader wanted her to teach...Harry quickly mastered the machines in glee and upon getting supplies...

'I'm back...' said Power Loader after Lunch Break when he smelled something fruity. 'Eh?' he followed the smell to see newly-built gadgets for...making multi-colored crackers?

'Oh, welcome back!' Hatsume greeted cheerfully.

'What's this?'

'Harry's a real eager learner!' Hatsume chimed. 'After I gave him the basics, he made a machine that makes what he calls VitaBites and MineBites! Try some! They're rice crackers loaded with vitamins and minerals the human body needs in one day and they're delicious! The VitaBites are fruity in flavor while the MineBites taste like veggies and meat! No overdosing!'

'H-huh?!'

'Well I'm still on Madam Pomfrey's dietary restriction, I figured this could keep any body happy and recover well from a hellish day at work.' said Harry. 'I'm into Food if Mei's into Machines!'

Power Loader twitched.

'Riiight...well, let's try it out for approval eh? This could be revolutionary and your way to earn money for your livelihood. But how did this come to be?'

'Sensei, humans of my era...when they think year 2995 or more than that, humans back then think we colonized Outer Space since Earth got too crowded or resources depleted humans took to mining off asteroids or even built spaceships to explore new frontiers and yet technology and humans evolved and we still stayed on Earth. Including artificial food while still managing to fill nutritional requirements of the human body to stay healthy.' Harry piped up. 'So I was thinking of making Space Food! The kind people of my time fantasized in!'

'Oho, so that's where the inspiration came from eh? Not bad, kiddo!' Power Loader approved. 'Growing Children, as well as Heroes and the Military will benefit off of this.' he said, taking a board of VitaBites and MineBites.

'That really is a supplement, OK?' Harry reminded with a snort, 'Combine all that, it just fills 1/4 of your stomach. You still need to eat food. And eat those once a day every night so the body heals as you sleep. Preferably an hour before bed. And requirements for children, adolescent and adults are all different. The ones I made today is for teenagers.'

'Right right...you try preparing packaging labels while we deal with the boxes.'

'I don't know how to use computers...' Harry stammered awkwardly.

'Leave that to me to design a cute appealing package label!' Hatsume offered. 'I can make a design for kids, teens and adults! After that I'll teach you how!'

'Thanks! I'm a total zero in art!' Harry sighed in relief. 'And computer-using...I just made my mini-factory with your help regarding software! I gotta be independent somehow...'

'Haha, like a newborn chick eh, ancient guy? I'm bringing your noggin' to the present!'

Well, Power Loader supposed, Harry at least moved on from his losses. Then again, while he wanted a family, he barely had any time with his godfather it wasn't that hard to let go anyway, even if the man was the first relative who gave a damn for him.

But the kid wanted a family who would give a damn about him. He wanted a 'father' and a 'mother' who would give what he lacked, and they're not talking material or financial goods here...the kid had a literal gaping hole in him. He was innocent in the positive aspects of society and life he was clueless, while very worldly about what's bad about people and life.

Now...who will take him in? He's out as he's a workaholic...

xxx

By Sundown...

'Has anyone decided who'll do it?' Principal Nezu asked them.

'I'm out.' said All-Might, raising his hand. 'I'm willing but dangerous people are after my head. I never married nor had children knowing this.'

'I'm out too.' said Ectoplasm. 'Due to my issues, he can't be with me.'

The other teachers also gave excuses much to the Principal and Detective's exasperation that only All-Might had a viable excuse.

All that's left, was Eraserhead.

'Yare yare, its left to me huh? Why do I always get the Problem Children?' he moped.

'Problem Children?'

'Exploding Boy. Reckless Boy. And now we have a Time-Stuck Senseless Ancient Boy.' Eraserhead deadpanned. 'Give me a Suicidal One and we're good to go.' he said sarcastically. 'I'll take him in if only to give him sense.'

'It's decided.' said Tsukauchi. 'You'll be filling up forms I've had delivered by a pal. Someone has to inform Harry.'

'I brought him over! But we have an unexpected development!' Recovery Girl called out.

'Come in!' the door slid open to reveal Recovery Girl and Harry...who had a red and orange beautiful bird on his shoulder and he was carrying a trunk.

'WOW! What is that?!' Midnight squealed as the bird was gorgeous.

'Meet Fawkes, the Immortal Bird.' Harry chuckled. 'He was hanging around in school as a friend and mascot. He's still alive today. He sensed me and decided he's here to stay. He even brought my trunk over so I'm OK with clothes and shoes for now. Money might not be an issue for me soon since I invented something Power Loader says would be a market hit if it got approval.'

'Oh wow...a real Immortal Bird...guess I'm not the first animal with a Quirk anymore if an ancient bird got before me!' Principal Nezu exclaimed in glee.

'So I guess you got a friendly bird now too...I'm your Legal Guardian, Aizawa Shouta. Hero Name Eraserhead.' said Eraserhead. Harry looked at the black-clad scraggly-haired perpetually-bored man. 'I guess you'll live with me now but kid, bachelors are messy as hell so you're gonna help me clean up a bit.'

'Would that be why you sleep in the classroom these days?' Present Mic snarked.

'Pretty much. Its too troublesome to clean when it all piled up...'

Awkward silence.

'Well, I'm used to it.' Harry shrugged. 'Doesn't make a difference but Aizawa, I'm a healthy eater with a dang good reason OK? I'm not cooking junk and oily greasy garbage!'

'He only eats pouched drinks...still healthy but not really filling.' Present Mic ratted out Eraserhead who in turn kicked him in the shins.

'Pouched drinks?' Harry blinked. 'Is that future space food?'

'Its a no-spill, resealable convenience.' said Eraserhead. 'Its enough for me these days.'

'Yogurt and Soy Tofu Packs ain't enough!'

Harry stared at his guardian who's clearly very lazy in life...

'Riiight...' he sweatdropped. 'Fawkes, stay with the Principal OK? He'd need you like how our school needs you.' he told the bird who nodded.

'Oh my, what can he do if he is THAT needed?' Principal Nezu asked, intrigued.

'If he cries on injuries, it instantly heals. He can even lift heavy weights with no problem and teleport, an impromptu ambulance.' the faculty's jaws dropped while Fawkes looked smug and preening himself. 'He's our school secret since let's face it, who'd believe us?' Harry snorted. 'He disappears if someone snitched on his existence and make the snitcher look like a moron. And now that the future is full of superpowers he could freely be anywhere and nobody will care. Just that, our school here is long gone and I'm the last student of that school alive now so he sensed me as a last friend left.'

'I see...I'll take good care of Fawkes as a colleague and ally Harry.' Principal Nezu promised. 'What does he eat though?'

'No idea, he just goes out on his own to eat...oh, and once in a while he has a Burning Day when he looks really old and sick. He immolates, burns to ashes and from that pile of ash he's reborn as a new chick, watch out for that. That normally happens.'

'S-seriously?!' Present Mic squawked in disbelief.

'Yup, you have a great colleague in Fawkes.' said Harry with a smile. 'He's happy to help as long as you don't sell him out. He wants to work for a school again. He told me that much by showing his feelings in my head.'

'Well, welcome to U.A.' said Principal Nezu, acknowledging both. 'I'll arrange for the papers and we'll decide what class you'll be in. But we need to understand the true nature of your Quirk first.'

'Ah, its Transfiguration...I can turn objects into things I want and need as long as I meet requirements. Its an Emitter-Type.' Harry explained. 'I can change stuff based on size, mass, weight, volume, concentration and power. I can turn rock into a real metal knife as an example just by rearranging molecules...its a broad range. But I can't get rid of stuff I altered and I need to know about things I want so its a constant study.' but he cannot conjure and vanish as the limitations Harry set for himself when he really could do magic, Transfiguring is just his greatest excuse right now.

'Very well, we'll put that on record. Sensei, take your student home now...you got quite a night ahead of you.'

xxx

Understatement of the year.

Eraserhead's Apartment...

...is a literal, smelly dump. Words cannot put what Harry has seen to justice at how bad it is.

'WHAT THE HEEELLL?!'

'Well, its why I sleep in the classroom lately...between my job as a Hero and as a teacher, no time to clean. At all.' said Eraserhead flatly. 'Laundry, yeah.'

'...we'll start with taking the garbage out...' Harry whimpered.

'Its not garbage day today.'

'Like I care?!'


	2. Kodai-tenkousei's Screwed Field Trip

Kodai-tenkousei's Screwed Field Trip

Its been two weeks since Harry arrived in the future.

He tends to stay at the Support Department because its Hatsume's job to school him about the culture of the future and Mathematics and Power Loader has to supervise as she winds up teaching him about machines and computers instead.

Why just Math was because Harry can manage himself in everywhere else.

That, and he had to design his own costume. Thank goodness for his library trips as a kid to the present. Its just basically a black outfit with choice sleek futuristic-style armor that protects his vitals without hindering movement, and futuristic armored knee-high boots. He also has a hooded headgear that covers the back and sides of his head loosely but leaves the top exposed, and with armored gauntlets ending in five rings to his fingers, covering only his lower arms and the back of his hand, but palms and fingers exposed for his...Quirk. Made in special material that don't get destroyed easily.

Harry also began marketing his invention through a sponsor in the very-wealthy All-Might who has a lot of connections. First they have to mass-produce three varieties for all ages in boxes enough for a month, then make Commercial Ads. He also has to deal with lots of people before it can be on shelves.

It'll take at least Autumn before it can be marketed at the price of 4000 yen for the VitaBites and 6000 yen for MineBites. So per 'square bite', its over 100-250 yen.

And its currently...May.

However, he is officially in Class 1-A.

In regards to his home life, Eraserhead was made to 'spend a lot' on cleaning and antibacterial wares to clean up his place to make it habitable for human inhabitation.

When it was clean and hygienic AGAIN, Present Mic threw a Housewarming Party in the man's apartment and called Harry a 'Miracle Boy' for turning a dump into an actual apartment again. Just that, Harry was shocked at how tiny living spaces are yet school facilities are 'very roomy, where's the justice?!' causing the teachers to crack up.

One day, at breakfast...

'Here's your Costume Harry, it's just arrived just in time.' said Eraserhead as at night, while Harry cooked dinner, he answered the doorbell and got Harry's costume. 'We have a Field Trip tomorrow.' he said, putting a suitcase on the dining table. It was numbered 21.

Those three words caused Harry to quickly turn to him, his eyes sparkling. Harry has rare, VERY RARE MOMENTS of childishness. This was one of them.

'F-Field Trip?! I never had any my whole life!' Harry gushed out in excitement. Well, this is the kid who was made to live as miserable as possible...Eraserhead knows there's a looooong list of what he was denied.

'Well, take note this is also for training.' Eraserhead told him. 'Preparing Heroes for Disaster.'

'Ah, Fire in buildings, floods, earthquakes, flooding...rescue and relief operations right?' Harry piped up while tossing fried rice in a wok.

'Exactly. You have more sense than my students.'

'Well...trouble happens a lot where I'm from. Especially if you're the son of martyred, accomplished police officers.' said Harry softly. 'You're targeted just because I took to learning what will help me survive in many situational just-in-cases. I'm prone to revenge and murder attacks, see?' Slytherins hexing you in hallways, yearly disasters...yeah. Harry can translate that here by convenience.

'Sensible.' Eraserhead sounded approving. But that kinda worried him. Revenge attacks? His parents must have had been a royal pain in the ass to Villains they took to being petty on the kid. 'Tomorrow will be a test of that sensibility of yours through rescue and combat. What's for dinner?'

'Seafood Fried Rice, Foil-Grilled Salmon, Herbal Vegetable Soup, Soft-Boiled Eggs and your nightly dose of VitaBites and MineBites for dessert since I made them very tasty.'

'Well, while waiting for you I'll get started, shall I?' Eraserhead opened his two boxes of supplements, starting on MineBites first. He broke it off square by square. Each square being bite-sized pieces and a cm thick each. Yup, he could taste veggies and meat here per bite. Very flavorful its easy to forget its supplements, and not snacks!

Once dinner was ready...he found himself having a helluva appetite he ate like he never ate before. "Shit, this is the effects of complete nutritional intake?!"

He didn't know the squares were laced with Appetite Stimulants...and a Sleeping Agent. Which was why Harry insisted it be taken at night and not during the day to the people he talked to. They were also having healthy relative volunteers testing his products for a month and then take a lab test to see the results. They have taken an initial lab test before consuming a monthly supply for comparison's sake.

When Dinner was done with the pair eating enough for three people, they also ended up sleeping early.

xxx

Next Day...

Harry went with Eraserhead to school and the class was surprised they have a foreigner in class that came with him, carrying a numbered suitcase.

'Oh, a transferee? Who might you be?' Iida Tenya asked Harry.

Eraserhead showed Harry profiles of his classmates so he'd know who's who.

'Transfer in the middle of a semester is like, super-rare!' invisible girl Hagakure Tooru exclaimed.

'Hello, I'm Harry Potter.' Harry smiled politely. 'I transferred here for classified reasons, but officially in this class after summer.' he said. 'I have other stuff to do but in required school events, I'll be with you guys.'

'Awww, so you won't be with us till then? Bummer...' Ashido Mina pouted.

'That's the case.'

'So what's your Quirk?' Kirishima Eijirou asked him curiously.

'It's Transfiguration. I can alter pre-existing things I touch by controlling molecular movement. Its limited to size, mass, volume, weight, my own imagination and power I applied into it, so...' he touched his own clothes. His uniform changed in style and color into a classy uniform in black and yellow trimmings, before reverting back to UA Uniform.

'Oh wow!'

'That has a lot of possible uses, so wide I can't even list it all down!' Midoriya Izuku exclaimed, wide-eyed. He was All-Might's Quirk-Successor but Eraserhead trusted him with that secret...

'Yeah, but its a life of constant study and you have to be good in Math and a very quick thinker so I know what to make at the right time, particularly while during battle its a royal pain in the butt.' said Harry sheepishly. 'I wish I had simpler, straight-to-the-point Quirks.'

'Well, at least I'm not alone in that department.' said Yaoyorozu Momo wryly. Well, considering what her Quirk was...can't blame her.

'Introduction's over.' Eraserhead drawled. 'Potter, sit at the front beside Shoji.' Harry did so. 'For today's Basic Hero Training, this time, All Might, myself and one other will supervise.'

'Um, what're we doing exactly?' Sero raised his hand.

Eraserhead took out a card with the word RESCUE in caps, bold red and english. 'Preparing you for Disaster Relief such as fires to floods. It's Rescue Training.'

'Rescue huh? Sounds like another day.' Kaminari Denki said wryly.

'Isn't it?!' Mina asked excitedly,

'Come on, this is what being a Hero's about! I'm pumped!' Kirishima said eagerly.

'I'll be at home in the flood-kero.' said Asui Tsuyu.

'I'm not done yet!' Eraserhead glared at the talking students. At least, Harry thought, he let them finish talking unlike a teacher he could name.

Suddenly, an owl knocked into the window glass.

'Koda, shoo that bird.' Eraserhead sighed, wondering how many interruptions he'll get today.

'Ah it's OK! That one's for me!' Harry cried, recognizing an owl carrier...with a Howler! And it's smoking! He ran off to the window to let the bird in.

'But it's smoking! Why would anyone send you a smoking letter?!' Midoriya cried as Eraserhead went to intercept the owl in fear of a letter bomb.

'It's just a Quirk! The later I open it the louder that letter's gonna be, the whole school will hear it!' Harry wailed as he opened it and he let go, because the envelope floated and opened by itself. And does the edges of the letter look like teeth?

**Harry Potter-san gokigen'yo. This is Kamakiri from the Japanese Branch. Took us a while to track you down!** the letter spoke in an authoritative manner, **You vanished a millennia ago and we thought you were dead.** Eraserhead knew the cat's out of the bag now...as his class' jaws dropped. **Then all of a sudden, my ancestor's constantly-updating systems regarding you came back to life, activated through a Quirk Warning System.** said a man's rough voice. Harry supposed Quirk is now euphemism for Magic.

**Your bank accounts became active again, thankfully as your accounts literally collected dust...and interest...because when your relatives died out as the Potter Family is related to various families, you inherited all they owned as they're all dead, so congratulations, you're the richest teenager in Britain.** dozens of eyes popped out. **Please come to the bank at your soonest convenience to sort all this out and they need your signatures, and an additional fee of 2 million yen to pay for cleaning everything up. Please respond as soon as possible with full detail of your current situation. The owl will await your reply.**

The envelope then blew a raspberry, and tore itself to shreds.

'Oh man, sorry sensei, I gotta reply outside!' Harry sputtered as he took the owl and his bag.

'Holy shit, what's going on?!' Mineta cried. 'Richest kid in Britain?!'

'Vanished a millennia ago? What did that letter mean by that?' Tokoyami frowned.

Eraserhead groaned.

'This is classified. The lot of you.' his glare was out, full force. 'What you hear here...does NOT leave this room. Or expulsion or being banned from becoming a Hero is the least of your worries. Understood?'

Needless to say, the class was stunned speechless. They have an ancient human permanently stuck in their era because of an invention! And gained a Quirk when ancient humans don't have any!

And he's in their school for his safety.

xxx

Later, when Eraserhead FINALLY got to explain about their Field Trip...

'So, boy from the past, huh?' Kirishima mused as in the changing room, they all changed clothes into their costumes.

'I've come to terms with it.' said Harry, putting on his shirt.. 'I'm just looking forward to life here now. I mean, I imagined the future as humans leaving Earth due to overpopulation and depleted resources and living in other planets since that's what movies imagined future humans to be like.' the boys had an imagined image of such. 'But coming here superpowers aside, we're still in Earth and living like normal it's kind of a let-down...' he chuckled. 'But its exciting to have superpowers and not be persecuted for it...'

'Well, sorry to disappoint but Earth hadn't gotten to that point yet.' said Iida jovially before pausing, and then frowning. 'Wait, persecuted?'

Harry explained away X-Men Comics.

'Well...wow...good thing that didn't become reality!' Midoriya squeaked.

'Yeah, I will not appreciate being hunted down simply for having a bird head.' said Tokoyami coolly.

'You? They'll think you're in costume.' said Shoji wryly. 'Me? I'll have to run for it.'

'Me too.' said Ojiro.

'Thank god for our era!' said Kaminari in relief.

'Be glad that didn't happen here...I think I'll grow to like being cool.' Harry beamed. 'It's easy to fantasize while reading comic books when you're a kid, wishing you have this and that power.'

'Ironically, said comic book fantasies pulled you here to our time.' Todoroki remarked. 'The Support Department is incredible.'

'Incredible?! More like scary!' Mineta cried. 'I wouldn't want to be away from here!'

But still, Harry noted, some of them sure have lousy fashion senses in costumes...others are at least, cool-looking. And wait, is that a diaper...?

xxx

Later, outside school in their costumes...they boarded a bus in a fashion of Iida's insistence but too bad for him, the bus wasn't what he had in mind!

But still, Harry enjoyed the road trip, perpetually on his knees and looking outside the window.

'Potter-kun, sit down, you might hurt yourself like that!' Iida chided worriedly.

'I've never gone on this Field-Trip thingy before!' Harry exclaimed, happy and rather child-like in how his expression was like when he said it.

Cue thundershock attacks of shock and horror from his classmates.

'ANCIENT SCHOOLS DON'T HAVE FIELD TRIPS?!'

'Ehhh no...'

'Oh my god, your era is absolutely miserable!' Hagakure wailed. 'Just you wait, our era's loads of fun!'

'We're here for training, not fun and Harry, sit your ass down, it'll get bumpy soon.' Eraserhead warned.

'Awww!'

'Talk about boring school life.' Sero whispered to Kaminari. 'No Field Trip! What next, no school festivals?'

'Heaven forbid no!' Kaminari shuddered.

'QUIET!'

xxx

Upon arrival at the USJ,

Common consensus was, 'IS THIS UNIVERSAL STUDIOS JAPAN?!'

'I think I'm in Hollywood...'

They were greeted by Space Hero Thirteen.

"Why Thirteen?" Harry sweatdropped. Surely there's cooler Hero names than a number? But still, he was excited.

But he saw a black swirl from afar.

And a hand coming out of it.

'We have guests!' he cried as the teachers got alarmed to look at where he's pointing at and so did everybody else.

'HUDDLE UP!' Eraserhead yelled. 'Those guys are...VILLAINS!'

'Villains?! No way! What Villain would be dumb enough to come to a school for Heroes?!' Mineta freaked out.

'The kind who planned everything!' Harry swore as he got a weapon ready by touching the soil. 'Eraserhead, did the wall getting breached not long ago was to get intel about the school program?!'

'Yeah, and they got us!' came the growl from the man as he put on his goggles.

'But what about the Intruder Sensors?!' Momo gasped out.

'They should be active, but...'

'Are they only here or also at the Main Building?' Todoroki frowned. 'It has to be their Quirks doing it. This place is far from the campus. And they picked a time when there would be fewer people here. So maybe they're not as dumb as they seem...because this is a well-coordinated sneak attack.'

'Thirteen! Evacuate the students and call the school!' Eraserhead barked. 'They must have an Electric-Type that jammed the signals! Kaminari! Use your Quirk to signal for help!'

'G-got it!'

'Sensei you can't be serious?!' Midoriya gasped out. 'Against that many...'

'Don't worry about him, he's a pro unlike us.' Harry pointed out.

'Demo...'

'No good Hero is a one-trick pony.' said Eraserhead coolly, in fighting mode as he jumped down to fight.

'EVERYONE MOVE IT! GO!' Harry yelled, dragging Midoriya who was ogling the fight. 'And you ninny you don't ogle an invasion!' he scolded.

'But sensei is...'

'No time for that! You have no experience with real murderers and sickos!'

'Like you do?!' Bakugo snarked.

'My parents are accomplished police officers! I'm often a victim of revenge attacks so I know what I'm doing and saying!' Harry snapped. 'No tomfoolery and bravado allowed right now! Do you want your deaths on the teachers' consciences because you fooled around while they were doing their jobs?! Moreover we're dead weight here, our teachers can't fight properly with us to worry about but they CAN let loose if we're not here!'

'I'm afraid I won't allow you to leave...' a black mist appeared before them.

'Shit!'

'Greetings...we are the League of Villains.' said the black mist. 'Forgive our Audacity, but today we've come to this bastion of heroism...'

'Like I care about your monologue?!' Harry chucked a grenade of Pepper Spray at him, making him sputter and lose concentration before burying him in soil.

'GO!' Thirteen cried as they ran for it.

'Wow, you dealt with him with gas?!' Kirishima whistled.

'Lesson 1, while villains are monologing like idiots, take advantage of that moment of stupidity! Take them down hard!' Harry barked. 'Remember that one when you guys are seasoned up a little!'

'Man what a Field Trip huh?' Sero commented.

'The school probably has a Villain slip in when the barrier broke, taking advantage of the paparazzi being privacy invaders as usual.' Harry spat. 'I hate their kind, they're the worst! They don't care as long as they get a scoop to sell so our issue now is basically their fault!'

'How on earth is that their fault?!' Midoriya asked, perplexed.

'Midoriya, not long ago our school was breached when nobody without a UA ID can get in here.' Todoroki pointed out. 'With the paparazzi waiting outside because All-Might is a teacher here, the Villain must have offered them his so-called help to get in to interview All-Might. He or she wrecked the door, causing a ruckus. They were used as a diversion enabling them to sneak in to get to our programs. That's what Potter means.' he explained. 'And I agree, they'll do anything for an article. They get...invasive.'

'We're far enough to call for help now.' said Thirteen, 'FAWKES!' he called out as Fawkes appeared before them and Thirteen handed him a letter. 'Take this to the Principal quickly! It's urgent!' and Fawkes was gone in a flash of fire.

'Er, we could have done that earlier?' Iida squeaked out, wide-eyed at the fiery but beautiful bird they saw just now.

'Fawkes is a colleague but a messenger...he can't defend himself from Villains so we had to be far before we can call him for help...' Thirteen explained sheepishly.

'Now what do we do?' Mina moaned.

'Well, Potter-kun I'm putting you in charge.' said Thirteen. 'I have to help Eraserhead.' and he ran off back to the facility.

'Got it!'

'Potter-kun, instructions?' Iida asked Harry as the other students looked to him for orders.

'Bakugo! Todoroki! Kirishima! Kaminari! The five of us will be the ones in the front lines if things go crappy! Midoriya! Iida! Jirou! Tokoyami! Satou! Shoji! Aoyama! Ashido! Ojiro! Your job is to protect our support staff who will back us up! Yaoyorozu! Sero! Mineta! Hagakure! Uraraka! Asui! You will prepare support items, make traps and first aid relief! Playing dirty is a must! Koda, go call some birds and have them spy on what's going on at USJ! We need to know what's going on in there, you're out best shot at intelligence! Begin immediately!'

'OK!'

'Well, we basically have nothing to do for now...' said Jirou while Koda let out a cry to summon nearby animals to him.

'Constant Vigilance!' Harry barked, making her go meep. 'That's what my dad's teacher would always tell me in live crap like this! That teleporter could appear any time, don't let your guard down!'

'That would indeed be a good lesson...' a black mist appeared above them. 'But, can you survive without your teachers' help?' and he cloaked them all in Mist.

'Whoa!'

They wound up taken back to USJ and separated...Harry ended up with Todoroki.

'...so much for planning huh?' he said as they were surrounded with Villains.

'Well, plans never last long anyway in cases like this, so let's go for ad lib and rescue the non-combatants.' said Harry. 'There's a reason I emphasized on their defenses...'

'So let's be quick here.' Todoroki agreed as he summoned his ice while Harry manipulated the ground they were on with his hands. 'Lets capture some and make them talk.'

'Riiiight...' Harry grinned viciously. 'Be as dirty as you can be Todoroki!'

'Gotcha.' and they totally pawned the Villains.

'T-this can't be...they're just kids...how?!'

'Well we're just that good...noooow then...' Harry grinned viciously as he effectively scarred Todoroki for life with his methods...

xxx

'Potter, you're scary.' Todoroki commented as they ran for the plaza.

'I'm a target of revenge survival is more important than being nice while being under attack.' said Harry.

'Were your parents that great of officers?'

'Yeah. Foiled more criminal operations in their very short stint.' said Harry, sounding proud before looking sad. 'I just wish they didn't leave me alone.'

'Ah...' the implications were not lost on Todoroki on what Harry meant by that. By the time they arrived in the plaza, the teachers were having a hard time fighting the monster while the others attacked the black mist and the guy with many hands. They too, did their part

'Man, almost had im'!' Kirishima grumbled since he was the one to attack the handy guy.

'That mist guy is nothing! I got him covered!' Bakugo grinned ferally.

'Oh man, now we got an alien freak...' Harry whistled as he went to his Guardian who was close to Midoriya, Asui and Mineta.

'But to think they can claim to beat the Symbol of Peace...fools.' said Todoroki coldly.

Harry placed his hands on Eraserhead's battered face.

'Potter-kun, what will you do?' Midoriya asked worriedly, 'Sensei's all beaten up.'

'This.' Harry scanned Eraserhead's body with his magic and with Transfiguration...he healed the man as if nothing happened to the guy but he was still unconscious.

'Wow!'

'Out cold though...' said Harry before he looked at Mineta. 'Mineta, gimme a ball!' Mineta threw one at Harry that became a spiky fruit...a Durian that he peeled and it started to stink real bad...and held it under Eraserhead's nose that the teachers and students pitied the man while looking blue.

'Ugggh! Seriously dude?!' Kirishima went green from the stink.

'What is that, that stinks.' Handy Guy complained.

'What, never seen a Durian before?' Harry snarked as Eraserhead twitched and woke up. Rather painless at that.

"I'm...healed? But I'm not tired?" he frowned before he saw the Durian Harry was holding. It was clearly inplace of smelling salts! 'Put that away, it damn stinks.'

'It works.' Harry tossed away the fruit at Bakugo who grinned maliciously and put it at his captive.

'Guh?!'

'Opps! Don't you move!' Bakugo warned. 'If you move a muscle, I'm blowing you to kingdom come!'

'Dude, that's not very heroic...' Kirishima sweatdropped.

'Ohhh! Nice one young man!' All-Might grinned. 'Heal the others and leave the rest to us! Midoriya, Asui, Mineta make sure he gets to do his job safely!'

'O-OK!' and they ran off.

'But your Quirk is Transfiguration...' Midoriya blinked before gawking. 'It can't be...everything to you is just molecules?!' he realized the possibility that Transfiguration is good for healing too!

'Cells are no different.' said Harry. 'Cells, molecules and atoms are my playthings with my Quirk. I can even pull off miracle healing as long as you're not dead.'

'That came in handy with sensei this time-kero.' said Asui in relief. 'Sensei looked really bad...'

They had to rescue Momo, Jirou and Kaminari but everyone else is OK.

However, Thirteen needed fixing...

Later, the police came to round up the Villains, but the mist guy and handy guy were gone. Statements were taken but thankfully nobody was worse for wear.

But at the clinic...

'So you transfigured Aizawa into full-health, is that correct?' Recovery Girl asked Harry.

'Yeah but I had to touch him for a bit to know about his physiology.' said Harry. 'If I don't know that, I can't heal. Since molecules are my playground, I can effectively use my Quirk as an X-Ray and CT Scan before rebuilding his body after studying modern medical books/.'

'Rebuild my body...huh?' Eraserhead mused as the adults looked at All-Might.

'Will my case be possible since I'm missing a few body parts?' All-Might asked him.

'It's possible to a limited degree as it'll take time as cells divide. I'll fix your digestive system first. Otherwise if I rebuilt you while Malnourished, I'll end up overexerting cellular division and shave off what life you have left.' Harry warned. 'We gotta take this slowly...this could take months, and you'll be under Nutritional IVs to help me out and you have to be under IVs when not at work. Your body needs supplements to feed all your cells into healthy mitosis.'

'Don't worry, no rush!' All-Might grinned with a thumbs-up. 'But still...my time is getting shorter and shorter.' he frowned. 'I'll be lucky if I keep an hour a day...'

'That Quirk of yours uses up a lot of energy. Its demand is ridiculous. Combine that with malnourishment it's natural your transformation time and fighting time will get shorter and shorter for your own good.' said Recovery Girl. 'There's only so much energy cells can make and consumption is faster than recovery its ridiculous. Harry-chan's healing doesn't cost the patient much unlike mine, this could work, don't you think?'

'It's worth a try, why not?' said Tsukauchi. 'We'll do this in secret.'


	3. Warning and Preparations

Warning and Preparations

'Well, looks like we're in for interesting times isn't it?' said Eraserhead as in the Support Department, Harry was mass-producing his supplements with names on them. That, and Nutritional IVs formulated for All-Might with Recovery Girl's formulated help which the boy could tweak.

'Yeah.' said Power Loader. 'Supplies for students and Heroes for now but not yet the public in a bid to strengthen us for the future.' he said. 'That Noumu monster...how bad was it?' he asked Eraserhead.

'Its damn physically strong...strong enough to break my bones and pulverize me I'm just lucky with Harry.' said Eraserhead. 'To think Transfiguration has that much potential...'

'Yeah, lucky you huh? Well, you've tasted the stuff didn't you?'

'Yeah it's delicious, kicked my appetite up sky-high, then I got really sleepy.' Eraserhead grumbled, 'Explains why its only a nightly dose.'

'Well, he did lace it with a sleeping drug of his own design, set to act two hours after consumption.' said Power Loader. 'It's to ensure consumers get a deep sleep and its in sleep we recover enough. Guaranteed stress-free at that. He studied medicine in his own way since he wanted to cure his malnutrition. He's almost done there.'

'...good. We have to change training too.'

xxx

'Here we are.' Harry got the drips ready for All-Might's treatment. 'These Drips have enough supplements for ten people a day. While normally it's insane, in your case it's not because your cells are so drained and starved but even then, this level is as far as I can go. I can quickly distribute everything to needed places before symptoms can kick in.' he said. 'Time to restore your cells to full health. You look just like I do when I was eleven years old and younger I swear...'

'Your relatives starved you that bad?' All-Might sputtered in horror.

'Unfortunately! But I'm still smarter than their idiot son who could barely count past 36 when counting his birthday gifts since my mother took care of her diet when she carried me! She ate a lot of brain-friendly foods and supplements according to Sirius even if her body wanted to puke it out for baby brain development.' Harry snarked. 'I'll restore your cells day by day. Then Recovery Girl can do her magic when my turn is done so all you gotta do, is sleep and rest so we can do this Healing Cycle to prepare you for surgery for compatible organs. Hopefully this way, your body can last longer with the leftovers of your Quirk in there.'

'Oh, alright...'

'Let's begin, shall we?' upon Recovery Girl inserting the needles in as Harry had needle phobia, All-Might got sleepy...

'Sleepy...?'

'Ah, laced with the same stuff I put in my products. People heal in sleep more than when they're awake.'

'True, that.' Recovery Girl agreed. 'More helpful in recovering energy.'

Later, Midoriya arrived in the clinic.

'Potter-san called me here...' said Midoriya before his eyes fell on the bed. 'W-what's wrong?!' he choked, worried for All-Might.

'He's under Nutritional Recovery.' said Harry. 'He's sleeping since I laced his IVs with sedatives to gain energy to prepare for Recovery Girl.' well, Recovery Girl's healing depends on the stamina of the patient. So in very dire cases...she tends to heal vitals to keep away from death as priority.

'Oh...so why am I here for?' Midoriya asked him.

'Midoriya, from my Guardian's observations of you as very few people in this school knows you're All-Might's Quirk-Heir,' Midoriya did a double-take, 'He reckons you have poor control of it and I can help you with that. But baby steps at a time...due to your origins.'

'My origins?'

'Quirkless.' Harry quipped as Midoriya winced. 'Hey, don't be like that, I'm Quirkless too in my era like everyone there until being kicked here caused me to mutate instantly just to adjust to this era.' he chuckled. 'My case is out of comic books, you know?' then he went serious. 'But unlike me, you didn't have information dumped in your head about your powers nor instant-noodle adaptation to it and I'm here to help you out with that. Which is why I'll give you a crash course.'

'A crash course...'

'Yes. While my case is unusual that I safely broke all laws of nature just to fit in here, you unfortunately, have to deal with laws of nature itself as a human of this era.' Harry told him seriously. 'You're originally Quirkless, then obtaining a Quirk...your body's physiology was unused to having the powers of a Quirk. So the body tends to react violently due to a sudden change, dealing with what it never dealt with before.' he explained. 'When you use the power, power flow is either not happening or slow, or a flash-flood, the latter causing you injury. This is because your cells haven't acclimatized to the Quirk yet. Your cells are unused to the newcomer. So we will be doing Exposure-Adaptation Training under our supervision. During lunch break and every after school until 6:30, you will be here until we've seen the fruits of training.'

'Right.' said Midoriya in determination.

'So today the whole day, you'll be here till 10 pm. We already informed your mother as soon as you left home using Fawkes that you're here on a Special Class since everyone's not THAT hurt yesterday.' Harry chuckled. Then he went grim. 'But Midoriya, we haven't much time as despite what's happened, the school has to please the masses.'

'Please the masses?' Midoriya croaked as Harry scowled.

'Yes. In the USJ Incident, all of us got away with mostly a few scrapes and bruises and our class defeating Villains. That will soon be on the news with us kids exposed. This image is to boost confidence in UA's ability to teach, train and protect its students that a bunch of freshmen managed to defeat 72 Villains. That way, the school is safe from media and government harassment as the media's methods ensures you're a darling one day and a hated figure the next if they spin their tale right.' Harry told him. 'In your career as a Hero, the Media is a fair-weather, backstabbing frenemy.' he warned with a dark look on his face. In his Fourth Year, he really had to watch his actions starting from Halloween due to the Tri-Wizard Tournament's Choosing of the Champions and Moody taught him well.

'And to prove we're still standing strong, the school will host it's Sports Festival as scheduled. And its apparently this world's Japanese Olympics, the whole country's gonna watch. Its to show people who their next heroes are: who to count on and who not to. And based on your performance, Pros will pick ideal Interns from students who impressed them. So you must show the public a damn good image of yourself. Show the country that you're strong, reliable and likable! That's your goal! And we have little time left to train as it's days away. Are you prepared for this?'

'I'll do it!' Midoriya swore in determination.

'Good. Let's begin with...'

As Harry told Midoriya what to do, Recovery Girl can only shake her head at how dark and morbid Harry could be, but he had good points and what he said is actually true, and a good lesson to Midoriya.

xxx

'...so that's what happened today huh?' Eraserhead mused as dinnertime in the cafeteria, they talked.

'Aa. You gonna warn the class like how I did him? The media is vicious.' Harry told him. 'They were my enemy back home. I had to put up a facade that I lived the life of a fake person. I could never be myself due to all the expectations on me. I lived a lie of masks and pretentions even when I'm in the dumps. Here, I could be...free.' he said as if the idea was so alien to him. 'Free to be ME. But I lied for so long to the public I don't even know who am I really, what I like and stuff since I have a long list of what I DON'T like.' he sighed. 'I wish Sirius is as free as I was. This era is...relaxing. He would love it here.' he said gloomily. 'He'd have fun here. He and Present Mic would be best buddies in no time flat and prank the whole school.'

Eraserhead listened to him, understood his words and he knew his ward has a long way to go in healing emotionally, mentally and psychologically. Even better, the boy knew how messed up he was and wished for what's good for him and he knew it. So he gave him a rare smile.

Though he could do WITHOUT the pranks part.

'Focus on yourself for now. Sirius is a grown-man. He'll be fine.' Eraserhead told him. 'Explore yourself and your newfound freedom.' he advised. 'Then pursue a future you actually want, not because you're told 'do it because its what they'd want' and such when in reality the masses is making a clay doll out of you, molded to their liking.' he said, much to his charge's open disgust to the idea. 'But here, you're not a clay doll or anyone's toy. Here, your own self is a blank canvas. It's up to you what picture of your life and future to paint on that canvas.'

'I may be your legal guardian, but my only job is to ensure you're healthy in mind, body and soul, and stop you from doing stupid things.' he continued. 'And teach you in where you lack about life. That way, you'd grow up to be a good adult and a good parent one day to your own children, that they won't suffer your fate.'

'...'

'So quit being gloom and doom, and focus on what makes you happy. Its what your parents would want, for you to be free and happy, and have the life of happiness that you could look at yourself in the mirror with pride. No parent will want you to live a life of a pressured, carbon copy puppet.'

xxx

Class 1-A, the next day...

Eraserhead briefed them about the incoming event and what to expect and do and don'ts and what's their true target in the Festival is.

'...so class, ESPECIALLY certain people, you know who you are, put on a good show that will appeal the public and pros to you.' Eraserhead warned as he glared at some of the boys. 'You have three chances throughout your High School Life. Keep raising their interest in you. Because as time goes by, interest drops. Sure we have students who graduated but they never were hired to become Sidekicks thus dropped back to civilianhood as a consequence for being idiots wasting precious opportunities.' he said. 'Before you can become a Pro-Hero, you first become Sidekicks to learn more about Hero Life and how to run your Agency for preparation of when you open your own agency. Very few graduates are successful. I'd say...1/100.'

'It's that low?!' half the class howled.

'Remember that well and let it sink in.' said Eraserhead. 'On another note...' he said as he snapped his fingers and the door slid open, with Harry coming in with a carton box. 'Potter will distribute to you necessary supplements because we'll be triple-hard on you in training from now on.'

"This is it..." Midoriya thought as Harry explained to him about VitaBites and MineBites that their teacher explained away to them and the fact Harry invented it, and WHEN to eat it.

'...its not for public sale yet since our sponsors are testing it first.' said Harry. 'Upon comparing lab results certifying results, only then will they be publicly up for market.' he told the class. 'Until Autumn, you won't see them in shelves yet so its a UA Exclusive Use for now. Students will be given one every after school on Afterschool Homeroom.'

'So with this and training...we'll get stronger?' Bakugo grinned, looking at his two boxes that were as big as books on his desk. 'That's more like it!'

'That's up to you and your attitude in training as muscles won't grow for you! Muscles are not like plants with a little fertilizer.' Harry snarked with a snort. 'But at least even if you're lazy in training you'll be healthy but still a poor performer as Heroics are physically-demanding. Sure the school trains us but you gotta continue training at home while still getting enough sleep.' and he left the classroom with the box.

'That ends our Homeroom.' said Aizawa as he too, left the class.

'Wow, how big are they that we have to lug home these boxes?' Momo wondered the boxes were wrapped in paper as to keep the product secret from the public still. They look like thick books stacked together as it's their daily dose.

'Pieces big enough for our mouths and a cm thick each, huh? It's like snacking since Potter-kun said he made it tasty to appeal to consumers.' said Satou. 'I'm personally interested!'

'But pro-heroes will also get some supplied to them, right?' said Uraraka. 'If its free to us students, those guys will pay for theirs.' she was just glad hers is free because its expensive otherwise...

'Yeah...Potter's rich already he could rake in money with these...' said Jirou thoughtfully.

'I'm looking forward to what we'll be after a month with this.' said Ojiro. 'As a martial artist we need all we can get.'

xxx

The next few days were dedicated to prepare students for the Sports Festival. Physical Training and Quirk Training just got crazier on those who wanted to participate in order to put on a good showing.

Midoriya spent his Quirk Training days in adaptation and Energy Flow and Energy Control in meditation in accordance to Harry's Instructions. The hard part? He's doing it while doing basic and 100 repetitions of push ups, sit-ups, squats, flexibility training and running up a marathon as well as jumping around off of obstacles while he had a lot to think about.

**'One for All is a Power Stockpiling Transfer Quirk. Harry lectured in Recovery Girl's Office. 'It manifests differently from successor to successor according to this skinny guy,' he said, pointing backwards using his thumb. 'If for All-Might he gets a Muscle Form with insane strength to match, who knows how it will manifest for you that's suited to your own natural talents. So Mr. Fanboy, don't try to Imitate All-Might's manifestation, it will never work, and you get injured for it.' he scoffed. 'Because its not your power in the first place, it's his. Just like how he cannot imitate his predecessor's manifestation whoever and whatever that was. All he's got was what was made for him and all you got is what is made for you and you gotta live and deal with it.'**

**'Know yourself and explore yourself. You're an analytical genius who can figure things out. People of that type are more into finesse and refinement to mastery instead of straight-forward force.' Harry added. 'I heard from All-Might about your natural talents you'd do well as a future lecturer or scientist but you chose the thorny path of heroism. Once your body down to the last cell has gotten used to One for All's presence, your own unique ability should manifest, that will make One for All truly yours and it will reflect on the power that's born out of your identity and natural abilities. Could be easy, could be complicated like mine, who knows?'**

**'One more thing...do NOT force it. Let the flow and adaptation be natural. Skill and adaptation isn't fast like instant noodles...it takes time. Welcome it. Embrace it. Its up to you how to do it without causing you hellish pain. Slowly.'**

"An ability that's truly mine...but what could it be?" Midoriya wondered. Besides that, he too, will gain superhuman prowess that came with it, but not quite All-Might Levels as that was his schtick.

xxx

'We got two weeks left, one week came and went.' said All-Might in the Nurse's Office. 'How is Midoriya-boy's training?'

'It was hell at first. Like the human body treated invaders with antibodies.' Harry chuckled. 'Same with you when you first inherited it. But there's progress at least that he doesn't complain much anymore...either that or he has amazing pain threshold.' he frowned. 'The latter doesn't come easy and convenient and that worries me.'

'Why?'

'...All-Might...people with high pain threshold at our age has nasty implications on one's background...and he's Quirkless before he became the lucky guy chosen by you.' Harry gave him a blank stare. 'How do you think, his peers treated him in school? From what you tell me of him, he cries easily, timid and eager to prove himself to insane levels. And various other red flags caused by bullying and social ostracism. That, is not easy to recover from. Take that from me.' he frowned.

'At least in my dorm school my parents signed me up for before their deaths, I was able to heal from bullying and social ostracism caused by my fat bully of a cousin. With friends I gained confidence and horrible realizations in life.' Harry sighed. 'Midoriya...does he have friends in class? And people who give a damn about him since starting High School? Talk to his mom today after your treatments. Help him become your successor because leaving him alone to his own devices as he is now...is extremely stupid. His issues are in his heart and soul like myself.'

'I see...and those who can help him heal are those who truly care for him.' All-Might muttered.

'Yeah...'

'Well, rest assured he has good friends here Harry-chan.' said Recovery Girl. 'You too, will have friends soon when you go to class. Isn't Hatsume already a friend of yours?'

'Well I wish, but I worry for that one...she likes machines more than humans that just teaching me is basically an unwanted obligation.' Harry chuckled. 'She only has 'life' when teaching me about computers and machines and is not one bit interested in other subjects Power Loader had to whack her with a paper fan to get her to focus on my tutoring.'

'Oh my...'

'Oh my indeed, how is she gonna run her future agency like that?' Harry rolled his eyes. 'She'll be forever a subordinate as long as she gets to work and she won't care.'

All-Might is NOT looking forward to a home visit at sundown...but its his duty to know and understand before Midoriya Izuku truly blossoms as his successor.

Suddenly, he had the mother of all cramps and doubled over.

'Harry-kun?!' All-Might freaked out as Harry was in fetal shape on the floor in pain.

'He's gotten a bad card upon ending up in our world.' Recovery Girl shook her head. 'In his era, he was 100% male. Now...not anymore.'

'Why?!'

'Despite his male appearance...he has a vagina right behind his scrotum and functional reproductive organs, though he can't produce milk since he lacked certain parts in his chest. So his menstrual cramps are literal hell for him. And he has to undergo Caesarian since his hips are naturally small. Too small for the natural way.' Recovery Girl pitied the boy. 'Bad enough for us ladies as it is. Help him up the bed, the floor is cold. I'll get necessities ready.'

'R-right...'

'He was horrified and shocked when I gave him a full physical on his first day here. He didn't even notice he mutated THAT way until I showed him his scans...and he'll have it hard.'

xxx

Harry wondered what god he offended in his past life that things turned out this way...and having Tampons on sucks and he had to wear one now as a precaution. Uggh...

He just hoped he won't bleed on effing Sports Day. He signed up for it. Sure he's rich, but...

He went home with Eraserhead due to his issues after training with Midoriya and forced the boy on a two-day break to be in top shape for the festival. He threatened Midoriya, 'Do it or else or I'll ask your mom to show your classmates your baby pictures!'

The guy's expression was priceless but a threat that worked well. TOO well in Eraserhead and Recovery Girl's opinions.


	4. Sports Day

Sports Day

'Potter.' Todoroki approached Harry in the clinic one day. 'Can we talk outside?'

'Sure.' said Harry as they went out together.

'...Midoriya is always in this clinic...and then All-Might has his eyes on him.' said Todoroki. 'Who are they to each other and why is Midoriya here every day?'

'That is what I'm not allowed to talk about.' said Harry. 'But I'll make things clear: All-Might has no love child despite how close he is to Midoriya. He cannot marry anyone he loves nor have children, lest he end up attracting revenge attacks on them and live the life I've lived for years.' Todoroki frowned. Harry said as much back in USJ that he knew how to deal with Villains. 'That man lived a lonely life just to be your Symbol of Peace. Its also _a position of despair and loneliness_.' he told Todoroki who did a double-take. 'All-Might...if not for his duty and sense of responsibility and obligation as our country's strongest, he would have traded his power, wealth and fame to marry a woman he loved and have a family. Perhaps...Midoriya reminded him of how he used to be and gained paternal feelings as a result.'

'Ah...'

'As for why he's here every damn day, he's an extremely late bloomer, control screwy and heinous injury ensues.' Harry deadpanned. 'So I'm his tutor. As a former Quirkless, I could teach him how to use his Quirk in my way...and my method works, thankfully.'

'I see...so he's like a son to All-Might?'

'Pretty much.'

'I see...' Todoroki looked thoughtful. 'And to think my father aspired to be No.1. Joke's on him then but then again, in his mad quest to surpass All-Might, he pretty much destroyed everything. Including his own family.' he scoffed. 'What do you know of Quirk Marriages?'

'I understand enough...' Harry knew it meant selective breeding to strengthen Quirks...and this guy clearly hated the idea.

'He purchased my mother's marriage to him for her powerful Ice Quirk. He forced her to bear his ideal masterpiece and that's me while my older siblings are deemed genetic failures and abandoned them so it was grandmother and mother raising them while I was unfortunate to be raised by him when I was five.' Harry gaped at him in horror, especially how he worded it. The images that painted in his head were horrifying to say the least. And this guy is WAY WORSE than him and Midoriya in the Social Skills Department as this sort of story is meant to stay buried forever!

If this gets out, the Todorokis won't be able to go out without the public constantly whispering around them. While his father deserved it, his classmate's other relatives didn't deserve _that_. 'I was nothing but a tool for his desire for him to surpass All-Might. Eventually, she had a mental breakdown from it all out of grief and suffering.'

'And that's because he clearly couldn't.' Harry stated coldly. 'Todoroki. You are your own person. You paint your own fate. Do not let him mold you like a clay doll to his whims. Your accomplishments and accolades are solely yours as YOU worked for it. They are never his no matter how he deludes himself to believe otherwise.' he said darkly. 'By doing what you endured, its clear he gave up and in a twisted way, sees you as an extension of his life and limb. Hell no.'

'Yeah. Been using my Ice only. I detest my flames. His flames.' said Todoroki, making ice crystals out of his hand.

"That explains his costume." Harry thought wryly as his left side was coated in ice as part of his costume. But still, leaving one side untrained, is wrong! 'But Todoroki. Your powers are solely yours, not his. Your flames are not his extension, alright?' he said, taking the ice from his hand, turned it into an ice bird and put it back in his classmate's hands. 'You have to train it too. He doesn't have to know about it. There will come a day you will need flames and you'll come to regret not training that half if such a day comes...and it will be a regret you'll carry for life. Just an advice and warning.'

'...I'll think about it.'

'And more importantly...loosen up a little.' Harry patted his shoulder. 'You're not alone as you believe you are. Let people who care for you in class in, Todoroki. Sometime in life, you'll be surprised at how many people truly cares for your happiness and they're just within your reach all along, while you're blinded by your anger and hate.' and he went back into the Infirmary, leaving the dumbfounded classmate behind.

'...what did he mean by that...?'

xxx

On the big day...

'You well enough to go?' Harry asked All-Might who gained some 'flesh' back in his body. He was no longer skin and bones and now looked like an anorexic sufferer which was an _improvement_...his skin and hair is now looking healthier too. And he no longer pukes up blood Harry felt that with One For All being a Genetical Transfer Quirk, he was losing time by constantly puking blood and in a way, his body 'willingly gave up' his DNA. Perhaps he needed some muscle aid too, not just vitamins and minerals...? Cells are his playground after all.

"Oh my god, I cannot believe I thought like that!" Harry thought in horror, praying for forgiveness from those suffering from Anorexia and felt like a heel for it.

'Yeah.' said All-Might. 'I don't want to miss today for once.' he said. 'I'll go sit with the others. You should go, it's time.'

'Right!' and Harry ran off. He wanted to be with his class for when they're all called to the stadium.

xxx

"I wonder if All-Might is OK now..." Midoriya wondered as he knew the full truth of the man and Harry's issue in the clinic. Harry aids him with Recovery Girl to heal enough for another surgery as by constantly puking up blood, he loses more of what little Quirk he has left as it counts as 'willingly giving it up'. That was, Harry admitted, to All-Might and Recovery Girl's horror before Midoriya found out about it.

He was also trusted with Harry's other secret so incase er...stuff happened, he could count on the greenette.

He blushed.

That, would be Mineta's worst horror for sure. And it's something out of Yaoi Doujinshi dammit. He wasn't just a Hero Nerd, he's very, VERY Genre Savvy thank you!

He saw Harry run towards them to their assigned entry gate.

'Harry-kun!'

'Yaa Izuku.'

'Ohya, yobisute now?' Mina grinned at the pair.

'Well, we became good friends recently...' said Midoriya sheepishly.

'Since when?!'

Todoroki figured while everyone else caused a ruckus, the pair became friends from training together in the clinic. But he still can't get that conversation out of his head.

That All-Might saw how he used to be in Midoriya, and gravitated to him to have a son figure since he led a lonely life behind his jobs, wanting what he could never have.

He used to dream to be No.1 just to kick his father off the curb but if the price was great, if he married with kids one day...they would be victims of Revenge Attacks and other things...maybe he'll settle for less. Its family over his pride, unlike some he could name.

But still, for the ancient boy and his classmate to be THAT close to the idol everyone admires, he felt a little jealous.

He also wondered what kind of father All-Might would be like since Midoriya lights up excitedly when he's around.

/WEEEEELCOME TOOOO! THE UA SPORTS FESTIVAL! THE ONE TIME EACH YEAR WHEN OUR ASPIRING HEROES COMPETE IN A RUTHLESS GRAND BATTLE!/ Present Mic announced as the crowd cheered wildly. /FIRST UP, YOU KNOW WHO I'M TALKIN' ABOUT, THE MIRACULOUS RISING STARS WHO BRUSHED OFF A VILLAIN ATTACK WITH THEIR STEELY WILLPOWER! THE FRESHMEN OF THE HERO COURSE!/ the crowds cheered again as Class 1-A came in as their cue to get in.

'Whoaaa...what a crowd...' Midoriya gulped out.

'Deal with it. Think of it as training to score a high PR Score.' Harry quipped. 'You guys remember, our efforts, actions and words will determine our destiny. Don't damn yourself here.' he warned.

'Yeah, we got warned already by sensei for that, but it's still overwhelming.' said Shoji as they looked around.

'Man I'm getting pumped up!' said Kirishima excitedly. 'They're giving us too much credit!'

'Hah, that's just what's to be expected!' Bakugo grinned arrogantly.

/FOLLOWING CLASS B, ITS CLASS C, D AND E OF GENERAL STUDIES AND THE SUPPORT CLASSES F, G AND H! AND THE BUSINESS COURSE.../

Next thing they knew, Bakugo who was called out as Freshman Representative to recite the Athlete's Oath...he went ad lib and painted a large target on himself and his class.

'Kacchan!' Midoriya cried, horrified as his class squawked at his audacity.

'Now without any delay, the first event is soon to start!' Midnight, the ref for the Freshmen declared, 'These are the qualifiers! It's in this stage that so many are sent home crying every year! And the fateful first event this year is!' the screen flashed, showing OBSTACLE COURSE in english. 'The Obstacle Course!'

'She's shockingly delaying things.' Jirou commented.

'It's part of the program and show. Won't be interesting if things ended too quick.' Harry quipped. 'We're on Live TV after all.'

'Ah.'

'An Obstacle Course...isn't this kinda cliche?' Sero wondered.

'Yeah, but for our sort...its not what anyone has in mind as we have to use our Quirks for this.' said Tokoyami. 'A so-called lame event shall be converted into 'the Hell Course'...'

'Uweeee!'

It's a race between all eleven classes. A 4km lap around the stadium. 'Our school preaches freedom in all things!' Midnight cackled. 'So long as you don't go off-course, everything is fair game! Racers! To your positions!' Midnight barked bossily as everyone braced themselves as the red light lit up...then the yellow...then the green!

'START!'

"Damn, the gate is too narrow, we're like packed sardines in here!" Harry swore as he remembered Midnight saying 'so many are sent home crying'... "This gate alone is a filter!"

As if as one, his classmates realized it too and escaped the sardine can called the Starting Point with their Quirks, Todoroki having a full start with his ice.

'Too easy Todoroki!' Bakugo yelled as the whole class jumped up.

'We won't let you have it all that easily!' everyone else yelled as they have their own ways to get out of the 'filter'.

'Gee, you sure are ruthless.' Todoroki didn't realize Harry was right beside him, riding a small wave of soil, sitting in style even.

"Since when?!"

/Going ahead is Todoroki and Potter both of Class 1-A! After a chilly start, Potter is riding in style and class!/ Present Mic declared. /Todoroki Shouto's Quirk is Half-Cold Half-Hot, befitting his showy performance! And Potter Harry's Quirk is Transfiguration! Anything he touches is his toy!/

'We're supposed to run.' Todoroki deadpanned since Harry was comfortable where he was.

'How literal-minded are you?!' Harry laughed. 'We're free to do as we please as long as it won't get us disqualified! This school is a lot of fun!'

'Your world must be boring.'

However, cue giant robots...

'Wha?!'

/EVERY OBSTACLE COURSE NEEDS OBSTACLES! STARTING WIIIITH! THE FAUX VILLAINS FROM THE ENTRANCE EXAMS!/

'Todoroki, be frank with me, how much did they spend on all this?!' Harry howled as they stopped moving but Harry was still linked to the soil via hia hands. 'I can build a mansion and fancy garden with money spent on these things!'

'Dunno? But let's get to it...' Todoroki's tone took on a dark, menacing voice. 'Because dear old dad is watching.' and he coated his arms in ice. 'Can't believe the others had THIS for their Entrance Exams.'

'Talk about merciless.' Harry sweatdropped as they let out big moves. Todoroki froze some robots in front of him and Harry caused massive amount of soil to quickly form a gigantic tail with an axe tip, turning it into steel and sliced off his bots before they escaped while it rained metal.

Next was...The Fall.

'Er...seriously? I can see Power Loader having his huge hands on this.' Harry blinked.

'He made this?'

'Yup. He can control Earth after all.'

Todoroki skated on the wires with his ice, Harry manifested giant soil wings he turned into leather wings to fly with his wings looking like angel wings.

The others have their own methods. Bakugo took to using his own hands as Rocket Boosters, Iida turned out to be talented at balancing, Asui being a frog has it good on the wires...

/OHHH! WE GOT A NEW LEADER! FROM CLASS 1-A POTTER HARRY'S IN THE LEAD! HE CAN DO JUST ABOUT ANYTHING!/ Present Mic cheered. /HE'S CERTAINLY GOT STYLE AND CLASS!/ and the back of Harry's uniform was torn because he needed skin contact for his ahem, Quirk.

"Flying without a broom...this is so hot!" Harry thought in child-like glee. He's so fast that Todoroki and Bakugo caught up to him.

'Like hell you'll get first place you old man!' Bakugo roared at Harry as he pushed himself with his boosters.

'As if I'd let you!' Todoroki swore as he propelled himself forward faster.

'I'm just the same age as you!' Harry sputtered indignantly.

'Whatever, stay in your comfy seat y'ol' geezer!' Bakugo was clearly referring to his background...without outing his true nature! Clever, Harry thought but it annoyed him.

/OHO! BAKUGO AND TODOROKI ARE NOW NECK-TO-NECK WITH POTTER! AND NOOOW HERE WE ARE! THE LANDMINE FIELD!/

'Heh, this is a piece of cake.' Bakugo scoffed.

'Says you, we got a few flyers here and Todoroki can just walk on it.' Harry scoffed.

'I'll end up helping the others but it cannot be helped.' Todoroki sighed as their classmates caught up eventually...but there was a dark horse behind them.

Midoriya who used the landmines and the piece of metal he's got as a makeshift surfboard.

'DEKU?!' Bakugo swore.

'Oooh! He's got balls!' Harry whistled, amazed. 'Exploiting the environment is also tactical battle technique!' he said as Midoriya landed safely by reducing impact by jumping off on time and did a forward flip.

'Not bad...but he hasn't used his Quirk yet.' Todoroki commented as they chased down Midoriya on foot as they're near the finish line.

'Well, he's still kinda rough so he'll reserve.'

/AND GOOOOAL! WE HAVE OUR SHOCKING DARK HORSE IN MIDORIYA IZUKUUU!/ Present Mic chimed. /REAL CLEVER USE OF THE ENVIRONMENT AND RESOURCES AVAILABLE GOT HIM FIRST PLACE! RACERS CROSS THE FINISH LINE SO CATCH YOUR BREATH FOR NOW! WE'LL GO OVER THE RESULTS LATER!/

The Results?

1\. Midoriya Izuku

2\. Potter Harry

3\. Todoroki Shoto

4\. Bakugo Katsuki

5\. Shiozaki Ibara

6\. Honenuki Juzo

7\. Iida Tenya

8\. Tokoyami Fumikage

9\. Kirishima Eijiro

10\. Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

11\. Ojiro Mashirao

12\. Awase Yosetsu

13\. Asui Tsuyu

14\. Shoji Mezo

15\. Satou Rikiya

16\. Uraraka Ochako

17\. Yaoyorozu Momo

18\. Mineta Minoru

19\. Ashido Mina

20\. Koda Koji

21\. Jirou Kyoka

22\. Kaibara Sen

23\. Tsuburaba Kosei

24\. Kaminari Denki

25\. Bondo Kojiro

26\. Yanagi Reiko

27\. Shinso Hitoshi

28\. Kendo Itsuka

29\. Shishida Jurota

30\. Kuroiro Shihai

31\. Kodai Yui

32\. Hiryu Rin

33\. Shoda Nirengeki

34\. Komori Kinoko

35\. Kamakiri Togaru

36\. Monoma Neito

37\. Tsunotori Pony

38\. Fukidashi Manga

39\. Tokage Setsuna

40\. Hagakure Tooru

41\. Hatsume Mei

42\. Aoyama Yuga

All from the Hero Course, 1 Gen Ed. and 1 Support.

'The Top 42 from this Qualifying Round will move on!' Midnight announced with a clap of her hands. 'But for those who placed lower, don't worry, you got chances to show your stuff! And now the Main Selection REALLY begins!' she exclaimed giddily. 'The Press Corp's shaking in their seats, so give it all you've got!'

The next event was Cavalry Battle but...one big problem that made Harry realize he was glad he didn't finish first.

'In a way, your position is kinda cursed, don't you think?' Harry laid it on thick to the pale-faced, horrified greenette.

'I'm suddenly glad I wasn't first.' said Todoroki. He could see how horrifying being in Midoriya's shoes is.

'Right?'

'You guys are so mean!' Midoriya whined.

Eventually, he's glad he has friends. Uraraka, Hatsume and Tokoyami. Harry was in a team with shockingly, Class B girls, a position Mineta envied. And all hell broke loose as those who placed low had high stakes in the battle.

His teammates were Kodai Yui, Yanagi Reiko and Setsuna Tokage.

'We figured you're our best shot at getting a comeback.' said Setsuna. 'My Quirk is Lizard Split. I can basically clone myself.'

'My Quirk is Poltergeist. I can telekinetically move things close to me.' said Yanagi.

'My Quirk is Size. Anything I touch grows in size any way I want.' said Kodai.

'Thank you for having me.' said Harry gratefully. 'Tokage-san you be our rear guard. You're a one-man army by yourself. I be the front guard and Kodai-san the support by chucking rocks at the opposition and make it giant boulders.' he said, giving Kodai small pebbles he has. 'Yanagi-san will be our Rider for her ability. Subtle and sneaky is the way to go...and we'll attack those who have the most headbands while dodging everyone else.' he said.

'So we already got a plan...its effective.' said Kodai.

'Being flashy just paints a big bull's eye on us, I agree.' said Yanagi. 'But Potter-san you're flashy by yourself too.'

'Aaaand that's why I'm the front.' Harry chuckled. 'Since I'm a war machine by myself. By the way, you girls prop up Yanagi-san and you can use me as comfort support. That way nobody falls and there will be no inappropriate touching on my part!' he got himself in racer position and built up a platform with tank like-structure. 'Hop on, I'll wrap soil around your legs and turn it into rock but you gotta carry Yanagi-san so we don't break one rule that will boot us out!'

'Got it!'

'Er, we're not targeting Midoriya?' Tokage wondered. 'He has the highest bounty.'

'Midoriya has the most dangerous weapon...his own head.' Harry told them. 'He's extremely analytical and logical, most effective in pressure he can effectively weaponize his teammates and get away effectively, we'll waste time pursuing him till time runs out so let's gun for careless idiots instead. Kodai, when war begins, make us nice hiding places with our infinite arsenal since I'll keep supplying you.' he made a pedestal beside her containing rocks.

'Gotcha.'

'And we'll stay away from anyone with Kaminari on it, going near him is suicide if Todoroki decided he blasts everyone off...

/OUR TEAMS HAVE FORMED AND PLANS MADE!/ Present Mic yelled. /LET THE CAVALRY BATTLE BEGIN!/

'Alright, I'll make first blood.' said Kodai, grabbing a handful of rocks and threw it up at the opposing teams, creating giant boulders.

'THE HELL?!'

'THE FUCK?!'

'YOU NEARLY KILLED US!'

/TEAM YANAGI CREATED AN OBSTACLE METEOR COURSE! EVERYONE ELSE MANAGED TO DODGE ON TIME AND YANAGI'S RIDING IN STYLE! LOOKIT THAT!/

'Nice one Kodai! Now it'll be hard to see who sneaks up on who and Potter-kun knows where everyone is!' Tokage cheered.

'Got it on that since this whole area is now my playground!' Harry chuckled as in his head, he can see who is where. 'And now we be quiet as sneakiness is our toy!' he applied fluffy cover on his wheels. Normally what he did cannot be replicated in reality but as it's Quirk-made or rather, magic made...

Harry began to move...they were in hiding at first...and then...

'Monoma?' Yanagi mused as Harry was creeping on Team Monoma.

'He's rich in headbands, so why not? Go!' Yanagi snatched the headbands on Monoma's neck stealthily and they crept away, and the Scoreboard showed their points and constantly updating.

Team Midoriya: 10 million+

Team Yanagi: 1350

Team Tetsutetsu: 1125

Team Todoroki: 615

Team Kendo: 520

Team Rin: 125

Everyone else: 0

'Yay, we cashed out!' Tokage squealed when they're far enough. 'And nobody's the wiser!'

'That's the point, right?' said Kodai. 'With this, we're in Second Place. How about Midoriya?'

'Todoroki's monopolized him by making an ice wall.' said Harry. 'For now let's settle with what we got, being greedy is bad. As they say trying to catch two hares at once, you end up with none.'

'We're second place at least.' said Yanagi. 'No doubt people will hunt for us next.' she said, wearing their booty on her neck. 'Let's get us out of here.'

'Right!'

'Ohhh no you don't!' Bakugo roared as he somehow found them.

'Oh shit...not really!' Harry grinned as he conjured two tank nozzles.

'Oh yeah?! We're not exactly defenseless!' said Kirishima, activating his Quirk.

'Man I envy him, he's got cute girls on his team.' Sero pouted.

'Sero!' Ashido grumbled.

'This is war between us now!' said Harry as the fight is brutal. Harry VS Team Bakugo. 'Girls, defend our headbands! Leave this to me!'

'OK!'

'You can take all of us on? That's rich even from you!' Bakugo grinned.

'I don't make claims without any back-up, dynamo!'

/OHHH LOOK AT THAT! IT'S NOW AN ALL-OUT WAR BETWEEN TWO TEAMS WITH THE PRIZE BEING 1350 POINTS!/

'What?!'

It was then Monoma realized they were being stolen from since his team knows how many they got and nobody's gunning after them.

'Somebody stole from us!' they looked at the scoreboard... 'Yanagi?!'

'Look for her!'

Ironically, the other teams are gunning for Harry's team now, since Todoroki made sure he gets Midoriya to his own team.

It really became war, with Harry now having to defend the girls while he fights damn near everybody.

'T-this is ridiculous, don't you think?!' Tokage gasped out as Harry covered them all well as if they're inside a very shallow cave. Because Harry is fighting, they're getting rocky, hence the cover necessity so Yanagi doesn't fall off and cause them to lose.

'So much for Midoriya hogging all the attention.' Yanagi sulked.

'Darn it Todoroki!' Harry swore. 'I'm getting you back for this!'

'Well, plans don't always last long anyway.' said Kodai.

'It'll be difficult to get those Headbands, it's constantly regenerating!' Ashido cried as Bakugo got an idea.

'I can't get them to sink either, they can resist my Quirk!' Honenuki cried.

'Only option!'

'Really, I hate you now Todoroki.' Harry sulked as he went all out and he was starting to get tired fighting so many at once, he was sweating heavily at this point.

'H-Harry, the cave is getting wobbly...' Yanagi stammered out as the girls can see their fortress is crumbling.

'He's weakening and it's just us left!' Bakugo howled as its two teams left, 'We can do this!'

'Yanagi.' Kodai whispered, 'Hide our biggest Headband. This way even if the rest is stolen, we'll still have a place later. Those who scored zero won't proceed to the next round.'

'K.'

'Just be quick in wearing it later, Potter-san is weakening, he fought six teams at once while shielding us.' said Tokage. 'Its way too much and insane, we gotta do our part!'

'Target Potter! Without him that fortress will crumble like dust!' he decided.

Well, because Harry got tired, Team Bakugo got Yanagi's Headbands and the girls made it look like they got none.

'You OK Harry?' Tokage asked him.

'Yup. Good job girls. Bakugo doesn't know he's short 300. Hehehe.' Harry grinned tiredly. 'He's too blind and that's in our favor.'

/TIME'S UP!/ Present Mic declared. /IN FIRST PLACE: TEAM TODOROKI! SECOND PLACE: TEAM BAKUGO! THIRD PLACE: TEAM TETSU...HUH? NO, TEAM SHINSO! FOURTH PLACE: TEAM MIDORIYA! THESE FOUR TEAMS WILL PROCEED TO THE MAIN EVENT!/

'Awww, we didn't make it.' Tokage pouted.

'Well, that's OK girls.' said Harry. 'Luck's just not with us today.'

'It was a well-made plan too.' Yanagi pouted. 'Our bad luck came with Bakugo. Ah well.'


	5. School Life Continuation

School Life Continuation

'You did well, Harry-chan.' Recovery Girl praised as the girls brought in a very pale, very blue-looking Harry. 'You don't look too good...'

'Try fighting six teams at once.' Harry deadpanned as he pretty much crawled on bed after his teammates helped him out.

'You gonna be OK?' Yanagi asked him.

'I'll sleep this off. Using my Quirk too much I'm pretty much low-batt and very cold.' Harry stated with a shiver. 'I gave it all I got I got the mother of all nausea right now.'

'That doesn't look good...' the girls wondered how THAT felt...

'WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO SOONER?!' Recovery Girl shrieked. 'Girls take your lunch, I thought I saw the last of reckless idiots you're now the fourth one on my list! And somebody tell Midnight this one's retiring for severe illness so he can't participate in the other Consolatory Events!'

But still, Recovery Girl thought, Harry put on quite a show, showing he was a very great fighter. It was good he was a good kid otherwise as a Villain...if Harry went for lethal, sacrifices will be made to stop him. But as a Hero and an innocent kid who just wanted to be happy, his efforts appealed a lot to the audience. Many people will want him as their Sidekick in the future until he can open his Agency.

When he woke up, he got visitors in his class. Well, some of them, and his teammates for the event.

This never happened to him in Hogwarts in the times he was hospitalized. Sure there's Ron and Hermione and the team, but that was obligatory visits yet these guys visiting him...gave him a good warm feeling in his chest.

Harry found Japan to be a very warm country.

xxx

'You slept off the rest of the event and the two-day break given to us.' said Midoriya, since he was training in the Nurse's Office.

'Well, it's 6 teams against 1 I fought several people you know.' said Harry as he recovered. 'I'm somewhat well now to walk around but no Quirk-Usage until at least a week. Think of me as an overheated engine that needed repairs.'

'And get repairing now.' Recovery Girl said, presenting him a lot of IV Drips, which he absorbed by touch, rapidly draining the packs. 'I can't do much since you're super-drained.'

'Well, Kacchan won the final event, Todoroki second, Tokoyami third and me fourth.' said Midoriya.

'I suppose he managed to redeem himself after making that claim in the Oath after scoring second and third in other events.' Harry chuckled. 'Any other thing to note?'

'Well...there's Iida-kun's brother.' said Midoriya. 'Can you heal him somehow? He barely survived the Hero-Killer Stain in Hosu City. And so far, only I, Mineta-kun and Asui-san knows you can heal. But we can't talk unless you're back to good condition.'

'I see...I'll see what I can do after I bounced back. I also have to know the nature of the injury and chances, so don't tell him yet and don't get his hopes up.' Harry advised. 'It would be cruel to raise hopes and send it crashing later so I need records and a visit to the guy himself to see my chances.'

'Alright. I'll tell them to keep quiet for a little while longer.' Midoriya agreed. 'How long will you be on bed rest?'

'Ah, four more days until my body stops getting cold. At the same time, a week of No-Quirk.' at least, that's what Madam Pomfrey told him about Magical Exhaustion...

Then Eraserhead came in with a board.

'Harry, decide on your Hero Name.' Eraserhead instructed. 'You can't make it to Homeroom tomorrow but at least you'll recover in time for the Internships about eight days from now. Rest as much as possible and text me your Hero Name later. Oh, and for your stunt at the Sports Festival, **our computers received huge amount of Spam Mail** because No.3 Hero Hawks wants you as an Intern, other than the 3350 offers you got.'

'WHAT?!' Harry's eyes popped out. 'And who the heck is Hawks?!'

Midoriya launched an encyclopedic entry about Hawks.

'I see...you're gonna help me with Hero Names since you're an encyclopedia by yourself...'

xxx

When Internship happened, Harry is now in front of Hawks' Agency.

'Ohhhh! Nice to see you here!' Hawks chimed as Tokoyami and Harry were present, with the former being earlier than he was. 'Recovered enough from your condition?'

'Yeah, just in time.' said Harry. 'Tokoyami-san you're here too?'

'Pretty much.'

'Well, we'll get started with patrol and on my authority, you're allowed to use your Quirks to apprehend even petty crime.' Hawks told them. 'So suit up into your costumes and take on your Hero Identities!'

'Good thing I picked this place...I like action.' Tokoyami mused.

'Haha, patrol comes first then by nighttime I'll tell you the boring parts!'

Well, all day was walking in the city...and all action. And as promised when they came back by sundown for dinner by cooking as Hawks doesn't trust delivery...

So Harry cooked when they did Grocery Shopping.

'Hey! Eraserhead wasn't kidding when he said you're a damn good cook!' Hawks and Tokoyami, and the whole agency scarfed down everything as if starved for air from drowning.

'This is good! Most splendid, Potter!'

'Thanks!' Harry smiled. 'I take pride in cooking!' not to mention its all healthy-fare.

'So kiddos,' said Hawks, 'How do you like your action-packed day so far?'

'It was somewhat of a let-down compared to USJ but I'll take what I can get.' said Tokoyami.

'Well, crime is still crime, high and low but everyone starts at the bottom.' said Hawks. 'Training and experience will enable you to handle S-Class Criminals eventually. As you two are now, you gotta start low and learn many ways of combat.' he said. 'In a society like this, with criminals having superpowers, you gotta think outside the box, get creative, study your enemy and your terrain and know yourself, in order to win a fight as we Heroes can't arrest anybody, we just beat the tar out of them, save Civilians and aid in Rescue Efforts.' he elaborated. 'We also gather together for occasional Joint-Training or in times of extreme cases such as handling a nasty Villain who's just too damn strong, Heroes will be gathered in Teams by the Hero Public Safety Committee.'

'On the boring side, per ahem, capture of Villains, we get paid by Commission and its dang huge enough to keep one's agency happy.' Hawks continued. 'Sure I do the Villain-Bashing, but the commission we get is easily in the seven digits. The higher you are in the Billboard Ranking Chart the more you get paid since that's how much you're worth. But for Heroes who don't do well, they take Side-Jobs and that can be anything. Like this for example...' he turned on the TV to show a woman modeling.

'That's Uwabami the Serpentress.' he said. 'Her Quirk enables her to sniff out difficult-to-find Villains so not much jobs there as she's not combat-oriented, so she works in the Fashion and Cosmetics Industry as an Endorser. Heroes like her don't have an Agency since they don't have the money to afford the upkeep. Building one, employees to pay for, the bills, maintenance...that stuff's costly. We'll alternate action, and doing Office Work! Any questions?'

'Hawks...our class is worried about one of us.' said Harry.

'It's Iida isn't it...' Tokoyami frowned. 'He's acting strangely lately.'

'Ah, Ingenium the IV huh? Heard about that...they say his career as a Hero is over but he'll still keep running his agency as a tactician for his Sidekicks.' Hawks mused.

'Granted, I can help his brother out by manipulating his cells, but until I can see those hospital records and actually physically touching him, I can't promise anything.' said Harry. 'That's why I had Midoriya, Asui and Mineta keep quiet about the Healing Application of my powers. They saw me heal Eraserhead back at USJ. Iida doesn't know yet. And moreover...he went to Hosu where Stain was last seen.'

'Urk...that, would be bad...suicidal, and stupid.' Hawks winced. 'No matter the Quirk, _nobody_ survives Stain. It requires a team to put him down.' he said with a frown. 'And we don't know why. Those who know are in coma or dead. You can only hope for the best kids, we're too far away. Focus on your Internships for now while I keep track of things.'

'Yes, sir!' Tokoyami and Harry nodded.

'So pop your supplements and sleep early. Tomorrow you'll curse Office Work.' Hawks grinned, rubbing his hands gleefully. 'Hehehe...'

'...how bad can it be?' Tokoyami blinked, perplexed.

'Beats us...'

'Oh and Alchemist, wake up early to cook OK?' Hawks added. 'Alarm your alarm clock!'

xxx

On that week, third day alone...they got news, and Harry received records from Hawks.

He read them all and took down notes. Tokoyami and Hawks watched him at work, stunned that his medical knowledge was so much he was taking notes and calculations that may as well be alien language to them they can only stare, wide-eyed.

'Are you sure you shouldn't be a Hero Doctor instead?' Hawks croaked out. 'That mumbo-jumbo is alien language to me!'

'...I need someone with an Electric Quirk.' Harry told Hawks. 'Ingenium the IV is paralyzed waist-down, most likely signals from the brain no longer reach his legs. Surgery saved his life but in turn cutting his legs off from bio-electricity that makes our nerves respond in order for us to move our bodies. Doctors clearly had no choice and no time to be picky to fully fix him.'

'I'll see to it.' said Hawks thoughtfully. 'Hopefully this works cuz' its bad getting hopes up, y'know?'

'I think I should learn medicine too...because you can't always be around either. This is food for thought.' Tokoyami mused.

'Get ready you two, we're heading for Hosu! Stain got caught by your classmates...how the hell did they manage that when even Pros can't?' Hawks wondered, amazed. 'It's a Deku, Shoto and Tenya.'

'EHHHHH?!'

xxx

Hosu, hours later in Hosu General Hospital...

'Good thing it's late at night, those guys are sleeping by now.' said Tokoyami as they're in hospital.

'Yeah, I managed to get a 50-50% chance of success so no use getting Iida's hopes up anyway.' said Harry. 'At least we told the family in order to gain their permission to do this.'

With the help of a Nurse with her Electricity Quirk, Harry was able to revive Iida Tensei's legs after removing scar tissue and causing new cells to regenerate in place, much to the grateful family.

'Whew! All done!' said Harry. 'Once he wakes you can tell him the good news.'

'Thank you! Thank you so much!' Mrs. Iida sobbed in gratefulness.

'How can we thank you for this?!' Mr.s Iida the grandfather and husband choked out.

'Think nothing of it.' said Harry. 'Heroes should keep doing good deeds without expecting anything in return. Soo...who's gonna tell that hothead tomorrow morning? I got other Comatose Patients to deal with.'

xxx

Later that day, Iida, Todoroki and Midoriya got the news from a tearful mother.

'Tenya! It's Tensei!' she cried. 'His legs are fixed! He can still be a Hero!'

'HUH?!' Iida gasped out. 'Really?!'

'Really! When he wakes, he can walk again!'

"Harry-kun did this...I'm glad." Midoriya smiled in relief. "Iida-kun will be back to normal soon."

xxx

After that week...

'Potter-kun, a minute!' Iida came to the Support Department at lunch time to see Harry leave with Hatsume. 'Thank you for my brother!' he cried, doing a literal dogeza. 'At first I didn't know who the doctor was, then Midoriya told us about you...'

'Don't mention it, Iida.' said Harry. 'I know what its like losing family...the least I could do is spare others from the same grief.'

'Midoriya also told me some stuff...I'm just so happy we got lucky...' Iida blabbered out.

Well, with magic, anything is possible. Harry thought. But had his powers been an ACTUAL Quirk, sad to say, impossible. He was glad he's a wizard.

Harry then got a new friend in Iida.

But Harry who was a late bloomer due to malnutrition...combining with how the future works and his new physiology...

...his magic started to make his body emit something...a scentless, invisible thing.

xxx

Basic Hero Training...at Field Gamma...

'I am here!' All Might greeted with his catchphrase. 'It's been a while boys and girls! How is everyone? And the reason for that, is Basic Hero Training!'

'Not much of an entrance.' said Ojiro.

'Maybe he ran out of schticks?' Kaminari wondered.

'As an immediate follow-up to your Internships, today's activity is a playful one!' he said cheerily. 'A Rescue Training Race!'

'But sir, shouldn't we do that in USJ?' Iida piped up.

'That's for disasters.' said All-Might. 'But what did I say? That's right, a race.' he repeated before waving his arm towards the facility. 'This is Field Gamma! Its a dense network of Factorial Maze-like Alleys! You'll split into four teams of five but Harry-kun will sit this one out, being too easy for him.'

'Ehhhh?!' Harry squawked out.

'Well, Potter can literally do anything.' Jirou shrugged. 'Makes sense to me.'

'I'll send a distress signal somewhere from inside and you will start at the border! It's a race to see who can rescue me first! And naturally...' he looked straight at Bakugo and slowly pointing at him. 'Keep damage to a minimum.'

'Stop pointing at me, dammit.' Bakugo grumbled.

Harry wondered why he had to come here for if he won't get to do anything.

xxx

Flash-forward to the Final Week of June as by the end of that week, its Final Exams time.

'How very student-like.' Harry upped the doses of All-Might's nutrients. 'Finals Exams.' During exams, he sits with his classmates. He placed 6th in Class back at Midterms.

'Have you studied enough though?' Midoriya wondered, having placed 4th in the Midterms.

'Yeah. Hatsume's punishment is over as of this week and I mastered how Japanese Schools and Culture work, I can finally go out without doing something stupid.' said Harry in relief. 'I mean, Eraserhead once scolded me for stabbing my chopsticks in rice when not in use when I went to get more food!'

'That's a faux-pas!' Midoriya, All-Might and Recovery Girl choked out in horror. 'You do NOT do that, ever!'

'Hai hai, I got the ear-twisting for it already.' Harry grumbled.

He didn't know the rule DO NOT stick chopsticks upright on rice. This is an absolute no-no because it's the way a bowl of rice is offered to the spirit of a dead person, at their deathbed or in front of their photograph on the household Buddhist altar.

'At any rate, before Summer Vacation you're now ready for surgery.' Harry declared. 'You're fit enough for that so I need organs and all I gotta do is then them into your body like a ghost passing through and you're all set. You can't lose any more blood and you'll certainly do on the operating table.'

'That's a convenient way for surgery, that way All-Might won't lose anymore blood and with it, his time!' Midoriya gasped in relief.

"I hope so but kid, my retirement is inevitable sometime soon, within the year most likely." All-Might thought. "I have the last few embers of One-For-All. Thankfully I can keep it for an hour, but...how long do I have left?" He'll save it up for when its his most important.

He manages classes by far and he didn't dare extend.

'Midoriya, I got homework for you.' Harry told Midoriya. 'So far you mastered harnessing and controlling the energy of One for All. And you're now capable of harnessing 20% without much harm. Your job for full independence since you're that much of a fanboy,' Midoriya sweatdropped as did All-Might, 'Is to create your own identity by making your own moves. Study acrobatics and parkour, and move naturally, where you're most comfortable in. Back at Field Gamma, you moved too much like Bakugo. Its what people will see.' he scolded. 'Make your own identity and your goal for Summer Vacation is 40 but hopefully 50% power output. We already have a Copy-Cat in Class B you know!'

'Ahahaha, I'll do my best...' said Midoriya sheepishly.

xxx

Final Exams...after taking it and getting the results, some rose in grades, some stayed in place, some got worse.

But for the Practical Exam...

'Let's begin your Practical Exam.' said Eraserhead. 'It is of course, possible to fail this exam but if you want to go to camp, do NOT mess this up.' he said.

'There sure are a lot of teachers here...' Jirou commented as Hagakure counted, 'Five, no, six of them?'

'Knowing you guys, you probably asked around and you might think you have a vague idea of how this will go.'

'It's a robot rumble like the entrance exam!' Kaminari cheered.

'Fireworks and curry, yay!' Ashido squealed but the Principal popped out from Eraserhead's bandages.

'Not quite!' he piped. 'We have to decided to revise the Practical Exams!' Kaminari and Ashido froze like statues.

'R-revise?' Yaoyorosu croaked out.

'Well you see, from now on we'll focus on battles against flesh-and-blood opponents.' said the Principal seriously, clenching his paws. 'It is very crucial that our teaching simulates practical experience as closely as possible! As such...you will be pairing up, and fight one of the teachers you see here!' he said. 'But since we have 21 students in Class A, one of you will be a three-man team.'

'Against...a teacher?' Uraraka gasped out,

'Who'll be in a three-man team though?' Yaoyorozu wondered aloud.

'I'll get to that.' said Eraserhead. 'Your pairings and teacher are already decided.' he said. 'Battle Moves. Grades. Friendships. Quirks. All these factors and more were considered, so without further ado...first, Todoroki...is with Yaoyorozu. Against ME.' he grinned, stunning the pair. 'Next, Midoriya...is with Harry...and Bakugo.'

'Wha?!' Bakugo stared at who he was with.

'Kacchan and Harry-kun?!'

'I sense a big but in here...' Harry twitched.

'With good reason.' said Eraserhead as All-Might showed up, having sneakily taken on Muscle form at the back.

'Your opponent...will be me!' said All-Might to their freak-out. 'You'll have to work together to win, so come at me, you three!'

'Ten Stages have been prepared.' said Eraserhead. 'All Exams will begin simultaneously. The Test Guidelines will be explained by your respective opponents.' he said. 'None of the areas are outside the school grounds, so let's not waste any more time.'

'Kaminari and Ashido! Your opponent is the Principal. Aoyama and Uraraka VS Thirteen. Koda and Jirou VS Present Mic. Tokoyami and Asui VS Ectoplasm. Mineta and Sero VS Midnight. Hagakure and Shoji VS Snipe. Sato and Kirishima VS Cementoss. Ojiro and Iida VS Power Loader. Get going.'

xxx

On a bus...

'Maaan...its awkward in here.' Harry fanned himself at the unusual tension in the bus. He, unlike Midoriya and Bakugo wasn't scared of All-Might due to never knowing much about him and all he cared about is doing his best. But...what's with these two?!

'Aren't you guys going to play a word game or something?' was All-Might's feeble attempt at getting the two to get along. Fail. He moped. 'You're calm on the other hand.' he noted to his doctor. He just had his surgery this morning and while yeah, his lost muscle chunks and three of his ribs are gone from his left side, Harry was able to compensate by rapidly multiplying his cells to regenerate his lost bones, muscle, and implant in the lost organs. And he suddenly felt so hungry as its been years since he last ate a thing, forced to live off of IV Drips. He was glad he'll get to eat again, and stop puking blood! Blood was a taste he unfortunately, knew too well. He wanted to eat even rice!

All-Might fully-recovering with Harry's help, was a National Secret as a result. But he still needs to eat more to be in 'a decent shape'.

'Well, I didn't grow up here and I know little about you so I'm not as intimidated as they are.' said Harry. 'All I know is I'll do my best no matter the result, I'm fine with it.'

'I see...'

'Well, working together on the other hand...unless I know what's with these two...' Harry sweatdropped.

xxx

And so...

'This, is where we'll fight.' said All-Might.

'F-fight?' Midoriya squeaked in horror.

"Work together? With them?" Bakugo twitched glancing at the other two. Granted, this is All-Might they're talking about and their class has uneven numbers because of Harry transferring in. Harry he could deal with, but Deku?! He has even no idea what Deku can do! And from Quirkless nothing to suddenly one with a Quirk?!

Then there's that number when he overheard Deku and Todoroki talk. He couldn't believe his ears. Todoroki's all messed-up then suddenly hearing Deku has a relationship with All-Might that Harry sees in a way that got Deku sputtering in embarrassment at Todoroki saying Harry sees the old him in Deku thus gravitating to him for what he could never have and how Harry sees All-Might's position.

That, and Todoroki is somewhat envious of Deku because he wondered what it was like to have All-Might as a father than the jerk he had.

So that means Harry knew something not even Deku did, for Harry to comment that far. What does Harry know...?

'Ahhh impatient and pessimist as ever!' All-Might chuckled after Midoriya was done protesting. 'Allow me to explain! The time limit is 30 minutes!' he then took out a pair of handcuffs. 'Your objective is to get these handcuffs on me, or have one or better, all of you exit the stage! This is nothing like your past training because your opponent, is on another level entirely!' he grinned creepily that made them gulp. 'This test is meant to simulate true battle as much as possible, so think of me as a Villain for today.'

'Villain for today...' Midoriya shuddered. 'Fight or Run...huh?'

'Yes! Decision-making is an absolute must here!' All-Might put his hands on his hips. 'Buuut...' he playfully bent sideways. 'Given circumstances and rules, you think running is the only option? That's why...' he reached for behind him and took out a cuff. 'We have these! Ultra-Compact Weights! This handicap weighs me down a whole 50% of my body weight.'

'Hey! Why can't we have that during training too!' Harry cried unhappily. 'We could use those during physical training!'

'Hahaha, it's just recently made!' All-Might chuckled. Harry was so old school as a result of what he reads in past comic books but there's a rationale to it. You can train anywhere without spending money on a Gym. 'You see, before your exams the Support Department had their own exam, to design the best weights and that girl Hatsume's design was the best.' he said, putting some on. 'Shoot, it's heavier than I thought...'

'Trying to bring this down to our level? That's insulting.' Bakugo growled.

'Er, if he went all out, we'd have a vacation in hospital other than flunking the exam.' Harry pointed out. 'I don't wanna spend my summer in Hospital!' he harrumphed and armfolding. 'But even then, yeah, he's restrained but this is a pro we're talking about here...he can still kick our butts. Sooo we either get lucky with cuffing him or run like hell to the gate. Its just logical.'

'You sound like Eraserhead now...' Midoriya chuckled sheepishly.

'He's my legal Guardian after all.' Harry shrugged. 'So when we get in position let's formulate a plan. I'm a trick-and-trap guy while you two are very straight-forward. You guys do all-out assault while I make his life hard and while you got his attention, I cuff him and we win.'

'Sounds fine with me!' Bakugo cracked his knuckles.

'That's cold!' Midoriya looked at Harry as if he's got another head.'

'I'm just being logical.' Harry shrugged. 'However, for that plan to work, you two must team up.' he said. 'You know each other because I sure as hell don't, just like how you guys don't know me much in terms of strengths and weaknesses. So you two get planning on how you'll assault the guy and leave the dirty tricks to me.'

Bakugo twitched.

'Can't we just run though?' Midoriya croaked out. 'This is All-Might.'

'We know that. However, there's a lot at stake here.' Harry told Midoriya. 'What will we gain from this exam? Privileges we don't know we'll get if we pass? Moreover, if you run all the time, who will trust you?' he asked. 'In all situations, we never get to pick who we'll end up with. All we can do is fight and protect. Those are our main jobs. Protect and rescue civilians first, avoid a Hostage situation, then kick the crap out of Villains in that order.' he said.

'Midoriya, Bakugo, you put All-Might in too high a pedestal.' he said, his eyes thinning from his frowning expression. 'For his reputation and power, first reaction is freak-out like earlier that fear overtook you both. Then what did you train for?' he scolded. 'Give it all you got, don't hold back! Hesitating will cost us trust from our superiors!'

'Trust...' Midoriya croaked out.

'Man, you're a nag!' Bakugo grunted. 'We're gonna beat his ass! You better not get in the way, Deku!'

'Kacchan...Harry-kun...' Midoriya gulped. 'A-alright. So we better plan our assault then...'

Bakugo begrudgingly worked with Midoriya if only because Harry made good points, and he was reliable unlike this blubbering idiot.

But he'll get answers one way or another somehow.


	6. Prelude to Camp

Prelude to Camp

Fighting All-Might, Harry thought was it was tough to catch him for the two to assault him to give him the needed opening.

Despite being weighed down, he's still too damn fast and pulverizing them all, especially him.

"So that's One For All...that's heinously illegal." Harry swore with a grin. "But he ain't top hero for nothing!" as long as he touches soil, he can do anything! He can make all traps from holes to bear traps and other PAINFUL inconveniences his mind can come up with, but he's too fast!

He has to catch All-Might's legs somehow, as its the crucial part of the plan.

He was mostly chasing him around but honestly, he preferred a Basilisk to this guy.

But still...

...He's used to beatings! He's not proud of it but its an asset that came in handy now!

"Never thought they would become useful now." he thought as he thought of his whimsical beatings by his relatives. 'Welp, here goes nothing! Plus Ultra, was it?!' he snarled as he turned soil into steel and controlled it as soft alloy at first, and used it as a distraction to tie him up with. 'NOW!'

'Eat this!' Bakugo yelled as he was at front and Midoriya at the back.

'Oho?!' Steel ropes and all-out attack, was it? All-Might grinned. He was also eager to taste Midoriya's improvement with his Quirk.

Kinda flashy but hey, it works! But can it even harm him? He took the hits, not noticing Harry's sneak attack.

/BEEP! Team Bakugo, Midoriya and Potter, wins!/ an automated machine declared.

'Huh?! When?!' All-Might sputtered as he realized it. "The steel ropes!" and Harry's Quirk...

'You realized it didja?' Bakugo grinned with a wince. 'Transfiguration sure came in handy!'

'I can manipulate cells and molecules, remember?' Harry chuckled. 'I didn't call myself Alchemist for nothing!'

'Man, my insides are all beat up...' Midoriya groaned, arms around his stomach, standing pigeon-toed. 'I'm just glad its all over...' and all three collapsed.

'Good job kids!' All-Might grinned, proud that they got him as he freed himself from the steel by simply _flexing_. "So the steel ropes and flashy attacks are a distraction all along...Harry can really sneak in the cuffs in his ropes by taking them apart by molecule and blend them in the ropes, and at the right moment, reassemble them back for use. Not bad..." he picked up the boys and took them to the Recovery Station.

xxx

After the exams some of whom had to heal through Recovery Girl...

They were too tired to move.

'And we'll be here how long?' was the misery of the three-man team in school.

'Until you recover your stamina boys! Hohoho!' Recovery Girl chuckled. 'Once you recover your energy, you can go home. You passed both exams, so you can rest easy...can't say the same for others though.' she said, leaving them alone for her own holiday.

'Harry-kun?' Midoriya looked to see Harry fast asleep. 'He's out cold!'

'Just what is this old guy anyway? He's too much of a gamebreaker.' Bakugo scoffed.

'Yeah, the ability to make anything and do anything with it.' Midoriya mused, 'Its stuff out of comic books.'

'Deku.'

'Hm?'

'What exactly, is your relationship with this guy and All-Might?' Bakugo demanded.

'Harry-kun...well, he's my mentor.' said Midoriya. 'We're similar that we gained Quirks when we're formerly Quirkless.' Bakugo glanced at him. 'But since he was from another world, he got a literal info dump in his head which was why he could teach me.' he said. 'He knows what its like as a result. As for All-Might...its something I need clearance to talk about.' he said.

'Keh.'

'Its too sensitive and there's ears everywhere. That's possible with Quirks.' said Midoriya fretfully. 'And...we fear a traitor in school.'

'A traitor?' Bakugo frowned.

'The Villains know our movements. Somebody led them to information hence the USJ Incident. That was what Harry-kun was suspecting.' Midoriya shook. 'The question is...who? The school's on guard. The teachers are trying to root out who because we're at risk. And the Summer Camp is possibly compromised too so plans are changing. If they know where we're going...its official.' said Midoriya grimly.

'...'

Bakugo knew he won't talk about their ties to All-Might so Midoriya talked about something else. But even then...an enemy in school selling them out?

Bring it on.

xxx

'So Harry,' said Eraserhead as both were home. 'How was All-Might?'

'Hell in human form.' Harry griped. 'He's ridiculous.'

'Hoo?'

'Well, we passed somehow.' said Harry. 'And other than treatments as usual, what on earth do I do in my spare time other than train?'

'Have fun for instance.'

'...what's that?' by that, Harry meant what do muggles do for fun other than read comic books and Quidditch that he's known in the Magical World?

His funds are all well-secured that he can do whatever he wanted. He also paid All-Might back in full too and for Summer Camp, he had to make a batch that wasn't laced with sedatives.

Eraserhead sighed.

'Really, spend time with your classmates.' he said. 'They'll take you out for fun. My time when I was your age and your time with your peers are different. But before that, do shopping tomorrow for camp. I'll give you the list tomorrow.'

'OK.'

"Oh boy..." Harry doesn't know how to be an ordinary boy beyond school, fighting and surviving. Joy.

xxx

Next morning after breakfast...

Harry didn't go to school, opting for shopping.

Upon reading numerous magazines, he goes for what he likes after withdrawing a large amount from Gringotts after having Fawkes take him there and back, exploring the city's boutiques. And since they'll leave soon, its pointless to buy much groceries beyond what you'll eat till you go.

So he bought clothes for the training camp and since it's summer, he bought a yukata for himself too.

'Harry-kun, you gotta have a yukata in summer, particularly for fun events where its a must you have one!' Midoriya would tell him, the clueless dud. So Harry went to choose too.

As a rich boy, he has to wear such clothes but really, he didn't want to look like a young master that basically paints a target on his back for hostage for ransom money. So he bought casual stuff, top brands. He had heard Best Jeanist is popular...well, his clothes are indeed, his cup of tea.

During shopping, he had to deal with people who recognize him.

He had to do PR. Being nationwide famous and the fact he protected his teammates until his limits appealed to a lot of females. He didn't last long in the festival but he was praised a lot for giving a good show and chivalry.

Salesladies even helped him out shopping. Convenient.

However, the scentless emission from his body...made girls and women think he's not their boyfriend material no matter how good-looking, nice and polite he was.

To them, he seems off...in a good way. Like he was 'one of them'.

For boys who became his fans on the other hand...

...found themselves questioning themselves.

xxx

'That a lot of shopping Harry.' Eraserhead raised an eyebrow as Harry brought home a steel ring lined up with shopping bags. Since it was for mundane utility and not vigilantism, its OK.

'Well, I couldn't decide what I want, both look so good so...why not?'

'You need to learn financial management and ahem, purchase sacrifices so you won't overspend.' Eraserhead pinched his nose in vexation. Harry's rich but that's no excuse to overspend. 'We'll only be there for a week!'

'The salesladies were way too nice to me I couldn't say no.'

'You're under lessons from me again.'

xxx

On the day of the trip, Harry brought his trunk. Not a suitcase and not a duffel bag. A trunk. He bought a new one in Japan's shopping alleys and it screamed 'classy!'

'Oh my! What a gorgeous trunk!' Yaoyorozu gushed out.

'Whatever happened to suitcases and duffel bags?!' the boys popped their eyes out.

'I couldn't decide what to bring Eraserhead's glaring at me the whole time you know!' Harry moaned as Eraserhead glared at him again. 'See?!'

'Well to be fair Momoyao brought a lot too.' said Ashido, pointing at Yaoyorozu's large stroller case.

"We have two rich kids in class now!" Class A thought wryly.

'Hey...' Sero commented to the boys.

'What is it?' Shoji asked him.

'Doesn't Potter seem different to you these days?' he asked.

'Different? How?' Mineta asked.

'Go near him and take a good look and you'll kinda feel it. I can't put it to words.' this got his peers having literal question marks.

Midoriya on the other hand, inwardly winced.

"They're feeling it." he thought. Some of his classmates may er...swing the other way if Harry's concerned. Even he might as well since...he has nothing bad to say and see about him. He had been kind, patient and understanding towards him.

He had studied effects of genders on the other as a precaution...and since Harry is 20% girl and 80% male...Harry's biologically letting out a presence that...he's available. And he has no idea what Harry thinks or feels about his situation at all as he was a 'live in the moment' kind of guy.

When Class B came, after Itsuka silenced Monoma, it was all friendly afterward, with girls there gravitating to Harry. Well, his teammates back at the Festival that is.

'Darn it Potter, how does he get women so easily, its so not fair!' Mineta fumed in envy. 'He's got a bountiful babe buffet over there!

'He's popular countrywide you know, you should've seen the newspapers.' said Midoriya. 'He appealed a lot to ladies since he protected his teammates seriously in the Cavalry Battle and used his Quirk to give them comfort and support.' he explained.

'Haha, he beat us all we got lucky.' said Kirishima. His team barely managed second place because Harry was THAT hard to defeat.

'No kidding, you guys look like hell by the time it was over.' said Tokoyami. Kirishima and Sero looked sheepish while Bakugo just scowled.

'Class A Bus this way! Line up in order!' Iida yelled, ending their musings entirely.

xxx

At the bus...Harry sat with Midoriya with him by the windows.

'You like being by the windows a lot.' Midoriya noted.

'Well, I haven't seen much of this world yet I want to explore how I can get it.' said Harry. 'My world was much too small for years.'

'Ah...'

Midoriya watched him watched the scenery outside.

He knew more than he'd like from All-Might that he sometimes wished, he didn't ask questions so much. Harry was innocent and clueless about the good side of life, and too knowledgeable of the bad.

One hour after leaving the city's boundaries...they came to a lookout point.

'Gotta pee gotta pee...' Mineta mumbled desperately, walking out pigeon-toed.

'Midoriya, you told me a Rest Stop is a nice shop beside a Gasoline Station...but..' Harry croaked out as they don't see any.

'Yeah, what kinda rest stop is this?' Hagakure wondered.

'Right? And where's Class B?' Yaoyorozu questioned.

'We stopped here for a reason.' Eraserhead drawled in his usual slouching manner.

'Heya Eraser! Long time no see!' a playful woman's voice spoke out. 'Haven't seen you in a while!' the class turned to see the newcomers with the first speaker, a short-haired woman began speaking dramatically, 'Rock on with these sparkling gazes!'

'Stingingly cute and cat like!' and they struck a pose. 'We're the Wild Wild Pussycats!'

'These are the Pro-Heroes who'll help us this time...the Pussycats.' said Eraserhead as Midoriya looked thrilled.

'Uwooo! They're a four-hero member team who work under a single agency!' he gushed out excitedly. 'This veteran team specializes in Mountain Rescue Operations! They've been in the business for 12 years now...'

'We're 18 at heart!' Pixie-Bob snarked, muffling his face with her paws.

'Ah, that means **you're 30 years old now**?' Harry piped up, clueless to social cues, utterly innocent while his classmates looked at him in horror, especially with how innocent he looked at it. For adult women, you do NOT remind them of their age. Ever.

'18!' Pixie-Bob reminded in annoyance, muffling his face too.

'This whole mountain is our territory you see?' said Mandalay, overseeing the mountains and forests down below the Lookout Point. At the mountains, she pointed at the one at front. 'Your lodging is at that mountain over there!'

'SO FAR AWAY!' everyone cried.

'Huh? Then why'd we stop halfway?' Uraraka wondered as they suddenly felt chills as they knew something bad was coming. Bad.

'Uh oh...' Satou gulped.

'L-Let's get back to the bus...hurry?' Sero squeaked nervously.

'Let's see...' Mandalay spoke in a playful, but frightening manner. 'It's now 9:30 am. I'm thinking noon...at the earliest.' she said.

'Aw hell...' Kirishima choked as they all paled.

'Run!' Ashido cried as they all ran back for the bus.

'Back to the bus, quick!'

'Kitties who don't make it to 12:30 in time won't get any lunch~!'

Cue a landslide blocking the road.

'I knew iiiit!' Kirishima howled as they got swept away by the dirt.

'This is our private territory so feel free to use your Quirks!' Mandalay called out. 'You've got three hours to reach the facility on foot! Make it through the Beast's Forest!'

'Three hours she says?!' Satou choked out.

'Beast's Forest...this is something out of the Dragon Quest Game...' Kaminari snorted as he swam his way out of the dirt.

'Potter. Lunch.' Tokoyami literally begged Harry with his wide-eyed starry look and drooling a lot. 'Go ahead.'

'You sure? I can build us a giant ride...' Harry croaked out.

'We're being put in Training right now. That woman implied that much.' said Todoroki. 'We'll fail if we relied on you to get to the lodging and the fact **we did nothing**.' he pointed out in emphasis. 'We'll get scolded for sure. Go ahead.'

'Lunch...' Tokoyami droned in a zombie manner, still drooling.

'Tokoyami hang in there! Are you that hungry?! Didn't you have breakfast?!' Ojiro cried as Harry opened the back of his uniform revealing his bare back, and lied back on the dirt pile before the dirt pushed him upright and morphed into giant bat wings for his use.

'His food is so good...I want it...' and Harry took to the skies. 'Internship with Hawks was very delicious...'

That got his classmates freezing where they stood.

'If Harry-kun can make supplements so tasty, he must be THAT good if the normally-quiet and reserved Tokoyami-kun went out of character on us.' Midoriya mumbled worriedly.

'Well let's see if it really as good as he says!' Hagakure chimed. 'We gotta know if its that good!'

'I hope it's worth it, Tokoyami's gone nuts on us!' said said Kirishima as they trekked their way to the lodging as fast as they could...just that, the forest is out against them in its own way...

xxx

Three hours later...

'You're fast with half hour to spare.' Eraserhead nodded towards Harry who landed clean and dirt-free, with his wings falling off his back becoming dirt again. 'The others?' Harry touched the soil...

'Ah, by the looks of things...they'll be here by near sundown.' he said. 'They're fighting...earth monsters?' Harry blinked owlishly.

'Pixie-Bob's responsible for that on my request.' said Eraserhead. 'I've got tougher training for you since what's hard for them is too easy for you. You gave me a headache coming up with something just for you.' Harry looked sheepish at that as Eraserhead sighed. At first Todoroki's the strongest in his class and then _this guy came_. 'Well, take a shower or something.'

'I'll cook at around 3 pm OK? Tokoyami literally begged me to cook.' said Harry. 'I'll have Fawkes take me back to school for All-Might's case after a bath.'

Eraserhead nodded. His ward is one hell of a cook he found that he no longer gave a damn about his usual pouches.

xxx

School by Fawkes Express...the Infirmary...

All-Might no longer looked Anorexic. He's the healthy thin kind now. What one would call 'Biseinen levels'. But not quite there yet. He eats a lot of carbs to gain weight that Harry evenly distributes in the Infirmary while doing double-duty with the Drips and Recovery Girl kissing All-Might to heal. Harry and Recovery Girl refuses to give the clear for at least until tomorrow so they were now overdoing it until they were satisfied via a Lab Test.

'Finally, I'm all clear again!' he whooped cheerfully.

'Well, take a break still alright?' Recovery Girl told him as she and Harry cleaned up all the IV Drips they used on him. 'No fighting and no heroics for until tomorrow or we'll be angry!' she scolded as she and Harry gave him the evil eye making the blonde man balk.

'Congratulations, Toshinori.' said Tsukauchi. 'You're back to how you used to be before you lost your organs!' he said in delight. 'We should keep this a secret for now, its our trump card you know?!'

'Yeah. To prepare for needed moments...my recovery is a trump card they'll never see coming.' All-Might clenched his fists. 'I'm back if only for a short while. I have little bits of One For All left. I have no idea how long I'll last, so I'll make it count!'

'Still put up with the IVs, alright? One For All is an energy hog in your case while for Izuku's it manifested differently!' Harry reminded him. 'When you take Muscle Form it consumes a lot of energy in your cells! I'll be back here every night from camp and spoil your cells with nutrients!'

'Ahaha, hai hai!' and Fawkes took Harry away.

'We found a reliable guy too late if you ask me.' said Tsukauchi mournfully. 'Him existing here is a ridiculous strike of luck.' he knows Harry's secret as All-Might's most trusted friend.

'No kidding there.' said Recovery Girl. 'But at least he still has a chance.'

xxx

5:20 pm...

'Welcome!' Harry greeted with a bright smile in a yukata and a pussycat apron as at the dining area outside the lodge, food was very very ready. And he was posing like a maid in a maid cafe. Only with a kitty touch to it.

'WHAT'S WITH THAT OUTFIT AND CUTESY POSE?!' several exhausted jaws dropped.

'Ah that? Mandalay taught me this pose saying it's a greeting pose!'

"They're taking advantage of his cultural naivete! But its cute!"

'Ah, I thought they'd make it in three hours.' said Mandalay.

'Flaunting the power gap in our faces?' Satou whimpered.

'I'm so tired!' Kirishima gasped out.

'So hungry...' Sero complained.

'Haha, that's how long it'd take us.' Mandalay chuckled.

'Nya-nya-nya~' Pixie-Bob chuckled. 'We actually thought it'd take you longer.' she said as she looked at them with a serious smile on her face. 'And you dealt with my Earth Beast pretty easily too. Not bad...especially...you four.' she pointed at Bakugo, Todoroki, Midoriya and Iida. 'I'm guessing your past experiences allowed you to act without hesitation?' then she went manic. 'I'm gonna mark them as mine, they're fun three years from now!' the four freaked out from this.

'Mandalay, I have no idea she was like **that**.' Eraserhead told Mandalay, a little worried.

'Well, she's worried she'll be a spinster forever...'

'Well, Harry already dropped your things in your rooms, so eat in the Mess Hall and have a bath before sleeping early.' said Eraserhead. 'Tomorrow, real training begins.'

'This way guys!' said Harry, leading his tired and hungry classmates to the outdoor dining area.

And the spread in all tables is gorgeous, with a lone table solely for dessert. Dessert so gorgeous its a shame to eat it. There's a large bowl of rice per person and on the tables were loads of attractive-looking main and side dishes, both western, yoshoku and washoku. Even a Sashimi Buffet!

'OH MY GOOOD!' everyone yelled, wide-eyed eyes popping out of their sockets.

'POTTER, BE MY COOK AT HOME!' Yaoyorozu gushed out, starry-eyed.

'IT LOOKS SO GOOD!'

xxx

'Man, for a kiddie to outdo us in cooking, I'm stumped!' Pixie-Bob pouted as the adults watched from the inside as all hell broke loose.

'Well, he's a health-obsessed kid.' said Eraserhead. 'All his food is cooked with virgin olive oil if he ever wanted to fry something. Otherwise there'd be no oil at all.'

'That oil's expensive but healthy.' Mandalay winced. 'But the budget makes it impossible to afford that every day, you know?'

'Well he's rich.'

xxx

'Oh my god! So good! So good!'

'It's worth it.' Tokoyami sighed in tearful bliss.

'Even the rice is so delicious, just like Lunch Rush's!' Kaminari howled as they scarfed down the rice.

'But there's something kinda different in the taste, right?' Jirou noted.

'Yeah, delicious but there's a different taste in this.' said Uraraka. 'Hey, why does the food somehow taste different?'

'Well, unlike typical oil used in all households, I cook with extra virgin olive oil.' said Harry. 'It has plenty of the good stuff that has anti-aging properties(the girls perked up), and good for heart, brain and bone health. Not to mention using them in cooking helps food retain nutrients lost in cooking. Its expensive though.'

'How bad can a bottle of oil be?' Ojiro asked him.

'An 8oz bottle alone costs 1100 yen and given how often homes cook, it runs out easily so in a month you'd easily pay over 5000 yen for this.'

'Uweee!'

'Well, its the price to pay for extra health points anyway. And unlike tasteless oil you're all familiar with, olive oil has a distinct taste. Subtle, but there.'

After they all ate till they're all bloated, the Pussycats took away all the used-up dishes so the students can take an onsen bath.


	7. Beginning of Camp

Beginning of Camp

Onsen...

Changing rooms...

Somehow, its difficult to change around Harry, everyone thought. Especially in the showers.

Sure he's a fellow guy, parts and all but why is it so awkward around him now?

Out of all of them, he just has only enough muscle for a normal boy. The rest of them are very muscular, having trained since Junior High and yet he outfought several teams.

He was also very smooth with flawless pale skin...

"He's a guy so why is it so weird?!"

On the other hand, Harry was just as troubled.

"W-why are their bodies affecting me differently? I'm a fellow boy too aren't I?!" Harry thought, controlling his junior down there not to react but...his classmates' bodies are attractive to him.

A very cross Bakugo pinned him to the walls. 'Ah!'

"A kabedon!" the others gawked. "Whyyy?!" and Harry acts like some shy girl in a shoujo manga making it all more weird!

'Oi! Gain some muscle already will ya? You're too damn skinny its fucking weird!' as in, he weirdly sees Harry as a 'not boy' but 'something else' and that freaks him out because last he checked...

'Hey, I spent months being tutored in Japanese Curriculum and Quirk Training! I had no time to gain some muscles!' Harry protested while red-faced at being 'pinned'. His reaction caused Bakugo to sputter and a double-take.

'Just get muscles already, jeez!' and he stormed out.

'And how?!'

'Ehem, perhaps we can help you out by introducing you to a gym after the summer camp...' Iida coughed awkwardly.

'But is it really necessary to grow muscles anyway?' Harry wondered. 'To me its just extra weight and load.'

'Muscles protect bones and inner organs somehow.' Todoroki told him. 'The more well-trained the more it makes a difference when withstanding impact injury. Though that doesn't matter when you're stabbed though.'

'Its a Hero staple Potter, so let's hit the gym after camp!' said Kirishima. 'Let's beef you up real good, yeah?'

'If you guys say so...' after having towels around their waists after they were finished bathing.

At the Hot Springs...

Harry was stunned stiff Midoriya had to guide him into the water. He was an utter shut-down-blank.

'Culture shock much?' Tokoyami mused.

'England clearly didn't have hot springs!' Kaminari chuckled as Midoriya even helped Harry into the water without revealing his secret. Because if naked and in the right angle...its easily visible.

'Its weird at first but it does feel nice...' Harry found himself lost in the heat of the pool.

'Isn't it? Good for training against sore muscles! Those teachers aren't kidding around this morning...' said Midoriya, sinking into the bath water.

'Well, who knows what they have for us tomorrow...let's relax while we still can.' Harry chuckled while restraining Mineta because he was going towards the walls he was ordered to restrain him.

'Damnit Potter let go of me! This is a one and li-gurk!'

Harry shut him up by giving him a water ball gag while tying him to the pool with concrete of the springs.

'Speak for yourself, you got here by flying!' Bakugo grumbled. His arms still throbbed from using his explosions just to get by.

'Fufu, I did but I got the mother of all backaches as I don't have wing muscles yet I forced my back to exert in order to fly...I had to strap hot bottles on myself while cooking you know.'

'Talk about first-world problems!' Sero snorted as Harry played with the pool water by forming shapes, making a seal playing with a ball of water like any seal would.

'That's so cool!' Kaminari gawked out. 'You said molecules are your playground right?'

'And atoms. And cells.' Harry grinned. 'They're all~ my toys! But its a life of constant studying Aizawa-sensei made me read science books for hours at home I'd say this camp is more for you guys than me. With him as my legal guardian I never got a break to catch up with everyone.'

'At school and at home huh? What's it like living with sensei though?' Ojiro asked him.

Harry recalled his first memory of Aizawa's apartment, and a section of his hair turned into a big, red throbbing angry vein. That's a very obvious sign he's annoyed, they thought, before his hair turned back to normal.

'When I first moved in...' Harry twitched. 'There was a good reason you see him sleeping in sleeping bags in class...until I came here, his apartment was more like **a storage room** for so much **garbage bags**, its a **sea of trash**.' he shook with a dark, angry smile on his face.

He got incredulous looks for this.

'We had to haul everything out and clean his place top-to-bottom its a health _biohazard_ after cleaning, we applied antibacterial stuff everywhere, washed everything with antibacterial soaps, replaced all needed replacing...he was such a workaholic he had no time to clean or do the laundry that when everything's clean the teachers threw us a Housewarming Party. It took us days to clean his apartment. Well, its more like MY apartment now...he's such a workaholic if not teaching and grading papers, he patrols at night since he hates the media's guts, I wound up using his room and he's being his caterpillar self when he's back from work and sleeps.'

'If he actually had a free time, he puts me in situational analysis situations. Tough stuff for Heroes because he wants me to create a problem-solving ability that ensures while criminal is caught, there are little injury, no casualty and no property damage as much as realistically possible and that's without taking my Quirk into account. He had me play many Hero roles in my papers back home. He said he'll have you guys do it too after camp...and to get a high grade, those four criterias must be met. After all, Heroes are paid by commission but instead of getting paid if you cause so much damage, your earnings will go to pay damaged property and someone's hospital bills instead!'

'Oh wow...'

'Yeah, he put Mt. Lady as an example...she's so in the Red she took to teaming up with Kamui Woods and Edgeshot lately to start earning since graduating...'

'That's food for thought.' said Kirishima. 'We can't go nuts just to look cool while doing our jobs.'

'Speaking of going nuts...' said Shoji, looking at Todoroki. 'Todoroki, your dad just fried a street in Hosu back when Stain was around.'

Todoroki twitched.

'He doesn't care cuz' he's rich. He does avoid human casualty though.'

'That was one of my exams too.' Harry sweatdropped. 'How to be a logical and rational Endeavor because the man himself never will be one.'

Todoroki gave him a flat look.

Endeavor, logical and rational?

'Dream on.' said Todoroki.

xxx

After the springs, dressing up was an awkward affair yet again. Dressing into yukatas for sleep tonight.

Next day, was brutal.

4:45 wake up, get dressed and have breakfast...and after making Bakugo throw a computer ball to see if he improved(which was 4 points up)...torture camp started.

For Harry, its to learn how to transfigure things without having to touch them with his bare skin because there WILL come a time if he's mummified while in captivity! Granted, he can do this with a wand but its kinda mediocre compared to skin contact effect to his chagrin. At this rate, he really will surpass ol' McGonagall in transfiguration!

Bakugo plunges his hands into boiling water to expand his sweat glands and creating explosions repeatedly to increase the scale of his attacks.

Todoroki uses fire and ice alternatively to make the water temperature uniform to train him to regulate his temperature while using his quirks, along with improving his fire quirk skill considering he neglected it out of spite!

Sero keeps dispensing tape to increase his tape capacity, speed in dispensing and shooting.

Kirishima and Ojiro with their quirks constantly turned on while Ojiro's smacking him around to improve both the strength and durability of their quirks. Painful.

Kaminari trains with a battery to increase his voltage capacity and endurance so he can last longer in using his Quirk without being a 'yay-idiot' too soon.

Koda screams louder and louder to increase the reach of his anivoice. Painful for the throat.

Aoyama keeps shooting his lasers with a nearby portable outhouse to increase the range, accuracy and strength of his lasers and training his body's endurance.

For Tokoyami, he's in a dark cave, where Dark Shadow is at its strongest. His goal? Control the overpowered Quirk.

Uraraka trains hard in a zero-gravity ball while rolling around to overcome her nausea and increase the weight of things she can use her Quirk on.

Iida runs to increase his stamina and leg power. More stamina means more energy for Quirk Use!

Asui trains all her muscles, tongue included. She also has the increase the strength of both to be highly effective.

Sato eats and works out to increase the duration of his Quirk Activation.

Yaoyorozu eats a lot to increase her capacity, while shortening her creation time in creating objects she needs.

Jiro hits her jacks against the wall to increase the quality of the sound her jacks will make.

Ashido intermittently makes acid to increase her skin's durability.

Mineta keeps ripping off his sticky balls to strengthen his scalp so they will no longer bleed even if he pops off excess balls.

Shoji and Hagakure are training stealth and detection skills together.

Midoriya...well...he's sparring...more like, a one-sided beating in the hands of Tiger.

4 pm...

'Yosh! Everyone you have a job!' Ragdoll called out. 'One of you will cook! HOWEVER, you prepare the ingredients for the cook specifically to his instructions before he cooks the whole thing!'

'OHHHH?!' Class A who was dead with Class B came to life instantly.

'Oi, you guys came to life real fast...' said Hiryu Rin, sweatdropping.

'And drooling at that, even!' said Kendo, doing a double-take.

'One of us is a fantastic cook...' said Ojiro. 'He can probably make a cheap meal luxurious!'

'Oh shush, you...' Harry chuckled, amused.

'Oh, you can cook, Potter-kun?' Yanagi asked him.

'Yup.' said Harry. 'I'm doing the cooking ever since we got here.'

'Heeee!'

'Potter-kun, what will you have us make today?' Iida asked Harry excitedly.

'Well, as per everyone's request, our main star for any camping trip is Homemade Curry but there will be other stuff too.' said Harry. 'I'll divide everyone into teams, OK?' he said as with a stomp on the ground, five earthen walls rose to become blackboards containing written instructions in how he wants things done for each recipe regarding meat and vegetables, with the note: 'make how much you can actually eat so nothing's wasted!' as well as who's who in the group.

One to the meat section, three to the vegetables section and one to the spice and logistics station. They're also responsible for washing and cooking rice.

Meat: chopping up meat to bite-sized pieces as well as chopping up bones to specifications.

'Er why are we chopping up bones for?' Monoma asked, baffled.

'Bones contain nutrients and extra flavor! By boiling them in water it all comes out, see? Mix the bone broth with meaty dishes for extra savoriness! I want it natural, not those too salty crap sold in groceries!' Harry scoffed. 'Too much MSG and almost no natural flavors or benefits. So the muscular guys chop the bones for me before you start on the meat OK? I gotta boil it first. Todoroki-kun boil the water in the huge pot rapidly before you join the meat team, OK? It's so you guys can dump the bones in when you're done with the bones.'

'Sure...'

The pots are thus, aptly labeled for Beef Curry and Chicken Soup.

'...are we seriously going to eat rooster's mohawks and chicken feet for this, Harry-kun?' Kaminari croaked out as Harry was in the Meat Team as well. But the physically-weaker guys were dealing with chicken bones.

'No no, gross and no flavor, but I'm after it for its benefits when boiled.' Harry tut-tutted. 'Chicken Bones and Rooster Combs are a good source of Collagen, good for skin and bones if boiled to get the goods out before used for cooking. But if the soup made out of it cools down, it turns into jelly because of the collagen content but its like eating savory-delicious jelly so you can eat it either way.'

'It's OK?'

'Yes. People have unique tastes after all...some top-class chefs serve collagen jelly too y'know. Guess who guns for it first?'

'Women.' his fellow meat team deadpanned, causing some nearby girls' ears to perk up as they were in the vegetables teams.

Upon finishing the bones, they took care to gather what's needed and dump them on the boiling pots Todoroki boiled to 'human lethal levels'. His job was also to start other fires for the rice to cook.

Once everything was done...Harry began instructing the Logistics Team to bring everything over one order at a time.

Soon, a fragrant smell wafted thickly in the air that got the hungry and tired campers excited as the writings on the boards changed. Recipes enough for one person, a family of four and five.

Harry first cooked the easy ones first. The stir-fry vegetables and the thick delicious sauce used to mix it in with. Then soft-boiled eggs...

'Potter-kun, rice is done!' Ashido called out.

'Yosh! Todoroki-kun, take the heat away from the rice pots so they don't overcook with the remaining heat, just leave enough warmth for serving!' Harry instructed.

'OK.'

When Harry was done cooking assisted by the logistics team...damn...the SMELL!

'Eraser, Potter is still single, right?' Pixie-Bob asked Aizawa, drooling. Even the teachers were defenseless against the smell. Aizawa was long-since well-trained so his dignity was intact.

'He is still learning how to be _a proper human being_ and _a proper human teenage boy_ so yes, he's learning.' Eraserhead deadpanned. 'He is a living example that some people, are not meant to be raising children. He hasn't even had a determined gender nor fell in love with someone so yes, he's very single.'

'Determined gender?'

'If he likes girls or if he likes boys.' said Aizawa wryly as Harry can go both ways with good reason.

'Oh...'

So when food is served after Todoroki took away much of the heat and left just enough to keep food warm and not burn the tongues of hungry eaters...its a literal aroma and flavor assault.

DELICIOUS!

'DAMN IT CLASS-A, YOU EAT FOOD THIS GOOD EVERY DAY?!' Monoma howled in dismay as everyone almost inhaled all the food out of desire for more deliciousness.

'Not every day, its just two days!' said Kirishima.

'ITS STILL NOT FAIR!'

'Guys slow down, food's not going anywhere...' Harry choked out futilely. Nobody's listening. 'Yare yare...'

To be fair when he had all freedom within reason under Aizawa's roof, when he ate his best skill level, he was just as 'stoned' as they are...

...they left camp with literal pot bellies.

'Honestly, if I wasn't me, washing all these would be a pain...' Harry removed the remains of oil, sauce and soup on everything with a wave of his hand since nobody spared even scraps, leaving them sparkling clean.

'Gokurosama, Potter-kun, we'll take it from here.' said Mandalay gratefully. 'Tomorrow is another workout, so bathe and sleep!'

'Hai~!'

'For students who are in the red in grades...less sleep for you!' Vlad King called out, much to the dismay of Sero, Monoma, Kirishima, Sato, Kaminari and Ashido.

'Ehhhh?!' they whined.

'After a bath, get back out here!'

xxx

'Man, I feel sorry for Sero, Kirishima, Sato, Kaminari and Ashido...less sleep tonight with stomachs like these...' said Ojiro as the guys took out their futons after changing into their sleepwear in their airconditioned bedroom.

Again, seeing Harry's slender, frail-looking figure(by male standards) that somehow has 'that shape' on his hips got them all awkward and they're STILL wondering why to this day. It does not help that his sleepwear is a loose white shirt, and short bike shorts after a nice bath.

'It can't be helped. our reputation is on the line that UA can't afford students with less than 85% in their grades.' said Midoriya. 'Harry-kun told me that much.'

'With Aizawa for a legal guardian, the only way to make me forget that is a memory quirk.' said Harry wryly.

After lying down on their beds, they all immediately passed out since they all took their vitamins.

xxx

Day 3...more Quirk Training and Cookout to go but after dinner, Midoriya approached Harry about Kota, Mandalay's nephew.

'With a story like that, I don't blame him one bit.' Harry chuckled with a wry smile. 'When people who died doing a good thing, people praise their deaths tactlessly, without a care if their grieving relatives are nearby within earshot, hearing that their family members dying was a good thing when loss is still fresh in their hearts, rage and anger builds up in hatred. Its like, 'it's good they died' in the ears of a little child who lost their parents.' he told Midoriya softly while Harry cooked the food after ingredient preparation, unaware that the cats are coming out with more stuff with the girls AND overheard him talk. 'And hearing that from many people...builds anger and bitterness, all bottled up as they can't even express their hurt at insensitive imbeciles in this hero-oriented society and the genres and tropes that came with it.'

'For them in turn, Heroes actually translate into Martyrs in their heads. Martyrs are Heroes who died for a cause. For Kota-kun who lost his family at a young age and people praising those deaths, he is bitter about it no doubt, especially when his aunt is all he has left in this world. He has no way of telling when _she'll be the next to go_...and he'll be all alone for good and hear people praise her death next. His attitude right now? He avoids attachment to her. He only cooperates for food and a roof over his head and that's it. Attachment means more pain if they're gone the next day. Basically Mandalay-san is a scab over a wound and no telling when that very scab will be yanked off to make the wound fresh and hurt anew. Losing his one last family will make him hate society and hate Heroes even more until he falls on a slippery slope due to that festering hatred.'

'So your idealistic words just pisses him off, basically.' Harry finished as Midoriya fell into gloom. 'Your words will not reach his heart as to him, we're just a few more morons praising his parents' deaths and pushing him to like heroes who die for the cause and he'll think, 'They want me to become a Hero just to die too'. No therapy nor counseling will be of help as they'll just be additional morons to him, just more pressure into hero-hood...to your death.'

'So it's like that?' Mandalay croaked in sadness as the two boys got startled and they turned to see teary-eyed girls.

'Damn Potter, that's gloomy!' Hakagure choked out.

'Eek!' Midoriya squeaked as the Pussycats and their classmates were shaken with everything.

'That's the bitter reality for that boy. For I am the same and I understand him. I lost my parents to terrorists they fought.' Harry sighed. 'But unlike Kota-kun who has a nice aunt who tries her best to fill that gaping hole he has, my surviving relatives are monsters who should never become parents made my life hell. I am a failure as a human being because of them and Aizawa's busy fixing me up. I admit, he's doing a good job in that, though.'

'But...what can I do for Kota-kun?' Mandalay wondered sadly.

'Be there for him while being patient until his wounds heal. And do NOT make promises _you cannot keep_.' Harry said bluntly. 'Because with a job like yours, living long is a promise you can't keep.'


	8. The Real Tests for Juvenile Heroes

A:N- To my readers who keeps PM-ing me about a li'l issue...I'm used to "thinking" and 'talking'. The first fanfictions I've read were in this manner and that was when I started in the late 90s in my old accounts, and then I learned to adjust in reading when people started writing 'thinking' and "talking", I just went with the flow. Welp, to each tastes, their own, I thought.

* * *

The Real Tests for Juvenile Heroes

'Aizawa, Kan-sensei.' Harry approached Aizawa and Vlad King after dinner.

'What is it?'

'There may be no Test of Courage and Remedial Studies tonight.' said Harry with a stoic expression. He was barefoot and Aizawa knew. He knew Harry found enemies.

'What do you mean nya?' Pixie-Bob asked him with a frown.

'We really may have a potential traitor in UA or the school's been hacked or someone snuck in again to get our schedules...'

Silence fell in the camp as it dawned on them what Harry was implying.

'VILLAINS ARE HERE?!' everyone yelled.

'They'll be here soon, in twenty minutes tops.' his declaration sent chills down their spines. 'Ten people...' and he created lifelike soil statues of who's coming before putting on his shoes.

'That's them huh?!' Bakugo grinned, smacking his palm and fist together. 'They're DEAD!'

'Hold your horses buster!' Harry was quick to douse his desire to fight. 'While we have numbers into account, skills and abilities unknown don't rush in headfirst!' Harry barked. 'Let them show their cards first because no thanks to the Sports Festival, they know what we can do! We lost our element of surprise unlike back in USJ!'

'Kota-kun's not here!' Midoriya cried as he looked around and didn't see the boy. 'He's by that cliff again for sure!'

'Oh no! Take me there Midoriya-kun, I don't know where that is!' Mandalay cried in horror and panic that she forgot what she can do with her Quirk...

'Being alone is not an option. Tiger, go with them.' Aizawa instructed as two of the cats led by Midoriya ran off. 'The rest, stay close! We'll confront them here! Harry, turn off the lights and the fires! They'll be in for a surprise whether they like it or not!'

Harry touched the ground to influence the house into switching lights off automatically, but gave a nightlight to Tokoyami as a precaution lest Dark Shadow goes berserk.

'This is scary...why is it that when we have training activities, THEY always come?!' Mineta whimpered unhappily.

'Some of them has a face mask...either its to conceal their identities or they have poison Quirks but ironically they're not immune to their own poison.' Todoroki theorized. 'By air if they have gas masks.'

'Yaoyorozu! Make gas masks and goggles with night vision incase the gas irritates eyes too!' Aizawa barked as Yaoyorozu began spamming out the requested items. 'You guys get picking!'

'Yes!' the students and teachers quickly gathered around Yaororozu who produced the required items by popping them out of her arms and legs.

'Surround the lodge in teams of three! Us Teachers will be at front!' Vlad King cried. 'And keep quiet! If they think they have the element of surprise, they got another thing coming! And no matter what happens, do NOT move and make a sound till we say so!'

And they came.

'They're all here which makes it convenient...' said the scarred one. They can barely see each other in the dark so no one can tell that their quarries are all masked.

They came alright...

'Looks like I'll be getting dry eye tonight.' Aizawa swore.

'We'll be needing that, too bad for you.' said Vlad King wryly as the masked one started spreading smoke as blue fires appeared...showing all their faces, not that they knew that, but...

'They're all masked?!' the masked one gasped out.

'This is just basic common sense.' said Aizawa wryly. 'Take them down!'

'I'd love to see you try!' the scarred one, Dabi grinned with a manic glee on his face.

Insanity ensued that the teachers took on the more dangerous ones while the students...

...they have difficulty in taking one down alone after the poisoner who was the easiest to defeat and capture while Harry stuck by Ragdoll who has a non-fighting Quirk. He was basically her bodyguard. However, Harry had to bury themselves down under and doing underground support.

'What the heck, nya?!' Ragdoll cried as they're under the ground.

'Someone shot _something_ at us.' said Harry as he was doing underground defense. 'And frankly I don't wanna know. I can only search presences who make contact with the ground, I can't detect anywhere else.'

'And that's what I'm for.' Ragdoll grinned. 'They won't get away from me, nya! We got two more intruders who appeared outta the blue!' Harry took his radio.

'Aizawa, two more arrivals by Teleport!' Harry cried.

/Its probably that same black mist bastard back in USJ!/ Aizawa yelled. /Watch out for more newcomers!/

xxx

Above ground...

'Where'd Potter-kun and Ragdoll go?!' Asui wondered aloud.

'He's her bodyguard so they're well-defended! I just saw them hide not long ago!' said Kondou.

'Underground eh? Wonderful. Buried in advance!' the lizard one grinned, taking out his multi-bladed sword.

An earthen hand came out to flip him the middle finger as all lights in the house turned on for better visibility. 'Hwow?!' and said hand smacked him. 'Ah!'

'Nihihihihi! Nobody gets away from us, nobody!' Ragdoll giggled as safe underground, they have a source of air too from elsewhere...the house above them as they're safest there.

'Ragdoll, have you tried contacting authorities?' Harry asked her hopefully but Ragdoll sulked.

'No...they got us jammed.'

'Like in USJ...jeeez...I have no choice but to go full power...I'm gonna get Monoma and Yaoyorozu for this.'

Outside, Monoma and Yaoyorozu found themselves kidnapped.

'Monoma?!'

'Yaomomo!'

xxx

In the house...

'I thought an enemy got me, its just Potter-kun!' Yaoyorozu sighed in relief. She got real spooked when she got taken.

'Hey, I was fighting, why'd you take me?' Monoma sputtered indignantly.

'I need your help as they jammed signals again.' Harry told him. 'Copy my Quirk and we'll combine our full force to send a signal for help! We're going to make a large-ass firework with our SOS message! Yaoyorozu, make us the strongest firework cannon you can think of! We only have one shot, we gotta make it count! We'll go back outside to a safe place.'

'OK!' and Harry buried themselves underground again and they can tell they were moving at high speed underground...to where Midoriya, Mandalay and Tiger were with Kota and they all looked worse for wear. But victorious with a defeated villain who looked like a walking mass of muscles Harry trapped him in a very thick metal cocoon with only his face visible.

'Y-you guys...' Midoriya gasped out in relief. 'We're saved...' he relaxed then and winced at his wounds that Harry healed him and Tiger first and Mandalay for last as she has had just scrapes, most likely from prioritizing her nephew.

'We got revenge too.' Mandalay swore. 'Who'd have thought we'd be fighting Muscular, the villain who killed my sister and brother-in-law?' she said bitterly.

'Ragdoll?' Harry asked Ragdoll when he noted the shaken Pussycat looking paranoid.

'For some reason, they're trying to get to us...I keep sensing a presence following us!' Ragdoll whimpered. 'Why us?!'

'Izzat right...Yaoyorozu! That cannon and make it a big one for Firework balls the size of 90 inches in diameter!' Yaoyorozu imagined the strongest cannon she could make for fireworks for a firework THAT large, forcing her to take off her shirt that the males looked away from her. 'Monoma, you know what my Quirk is, copy me and under my guidance, we'll make our best fireworks display ever!' and he buried their fighters and Ragdoll underground together and deep into the cliff face with a source of oxygen and light.

'Someone's trying to get to you and Harry-kun? Why?' Midoriya asked Ragdoll while a bit spooked in being a literal underground room they can only _sit in with comfort_.

'Beats us...' said Ragdoll tiredly. 'Either me or Potter-kun but they're clearly gonna take us along with some students at camp. And our radio's fried now...the minute we tried contacting outside, our radio's are jammed but before that, we could radio within the camp, now we can't do both.'

/Eraser, Vlad! Watch out for the students at camp! The villains are targeting specific unknown individuals but we confirmed Ragdoll and possibly Potter as a target for kidnapping! Monoma and Yaoyorozu are here with us to create an SOS Fireworks Signal with Potter. Do NOT be alone!/ was what rang in the heads of teachers and students. /We barely survived Muscular before they got to us!/

"Well, shit..." they swore.

'You heard the lady! No foolishness, you hear?!' Vlad yelled.

'Oho? Makes me wonder what you know now...but can you actually put that to use?' Magne mocked them playfully much to their chagrins.

xxx

'A 90 diameter firework...really?' Monoma heaved and huffed as he and Harry loaded the large ball onto the cannon Yaoyorozu made.

'Really. No signals, this is our best damn shot.' said Harry. 'Let er' rip!' Harry ordered Yaoyorozu who operated the cannon... and they covered their ears from the loud BOOM...

And in the night sky thousands of miles up, enough for a city to see from far away was this:

**VILLAIN ATTACK IN WILD WILD PUSSYCAT LODGE IN THE MOUNTAINS! SEND REINFORCEMENTS IMMEDIATELY! VILLAIN MUSCULAR AND UNKNOWN POISONER TAKEN DOWN! MORE ENTITIES UNKNOWN!** in very large format in bright white. It was so big the nearby city would NOT miss _that_.

'Is that really visible?' Monoma asked Harry hopefully.

'It should be. There's a reason we worked to make a bomb that big.' said Harry. 'And now, we wait like sitting ducks since it takes a while for rescue to come...'

'...I've got to learn how to make a firework like that...that could come in handy one day.' Yaoyorozu mused thoughtfully, her ears ringing from the launch.

'Aaaaand we go back to safety of camp.' Harry took her and Monoma into the space he took the other Pussycats were in with Midoriya and Kota and controlled the space to return back to camp in safety.

xxx

EEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhh...BOOM!

All heard the sound of a very loud Firework and they looked up to see that very large message.

'Tch...' Dabi scowled. 'Where'd they get that kinda firework?'

'Yosh, we got an SOS out!' said Vlad. 'Keep at it and be vigilant!'

'Hooo? Can you even last that long, big guy?' Himiko mocked as she got behind him and stabbed him fatally in the chest.

'Aaaarrrgh!'

'VLAD-SENSEI!' his students cried in horror, earning Himiko their anger, but Dabi backed her up with a large wall of flames keeping them away from her.

'Vlad!' Aizawa cried as he tried to catch Himiko who was gleefully doing backflips and she barely dodged Todoroki's own flames.

'Hey!'

'Fire for fire.' said Todoroki coldly as Vlad got covered in an earthen dome. Underground, Harry healed his fatal injury and made the blood in the body flow where it should while carefully separating fluids to where they should be.

'M-my thanks, Potter...' Vlad wheezed out. 'Not my heart but had you been seconds later, that wouldn't matter.'

'Sensei, how did you of all people get stabbed?!' Monoma choked frantically. 'You're quick-footed!'

'I was fighting this big-lipped bastard when that girl got the slip on me.' Vlad scowled as he winced from the close call, and his heart was still beating like a drum out of fear for his own near-death. 'Ragdoll, any more?'

'One is hidden, the other disappeared...the others are publicly fighting everyone else.' said Ragdoll. 'How do we know their motive other than kidnapping some of us?'

'Its safe to assume Harry-kun is a target too.' said Midoriya. 'His quirk is amazing. Ragdoll-san's quirk is a great support boost to the Villain side.'

'Like hell we'll work for villains.' Harry scoffed before pausing. 'Or maybe...they need our Quirks but they certainly don't need us, knowing we'll never work for them.' he realized in horror. 'Mandalay-san, is stealing a Quirk possible?'

The cats, Monoma, Yaoyorozu and Midoriya shuddered at the mere idea.

'...it should be possible.' said Monoma stiffly. 'With quirks, anything is possible. Someone could be born with that ability...and on the Villain side...' he gulped in dread.

'Oh hell...'

/Its possible that they are after us for our Quirks! Do not be alone!/ Mandalay cried urgently. /Stealing a quirk from a victim is possible!/

That was to collective horrors in camp.

'Yaoyorozu, you think you can make mini-transmitters enough for all of us?' Harry asked Yaoyorozu hopefully.

'Yes but after that, I'm out.' said Yaoyorozu. 'I'm almost out of lipids. That complicated cannon took a lot out of me.'

No kidding, she looked skinnier than before.

'Yosh...make us enough for everyone and later make a programmed tablet that can track down your work. I'll stick it all inside the rubber of our shoes. Easier said than done though. Everyone above is fighting.' Harry sighed. 'Nobody's idiot to stay still in a fight. Monoma, copy me again. The faster everyone's bugged the better.'

'Alright...'

Yaoyorozu produced the needed goods, and they stuck their shoes first.

'Alright, send us out, we're fighting too.' said Tiger.

'OK.' Harry sent out Midoriya, Tiger and Vlad while they took to bugging who they could...and just in time too.

When the authorities came by helicopter and additional heroes, the relief and distraction it caused...got the Villains what they were aiming for as they booted out of there via Kurogiri.

When attendance was checked...

'Bakugo and Tokoyami are gone!' Sero cried in alarm.

'NANIIII?!'

Harry quickly left for the kitchens.

'We stuck all of you with transmitters while we were safely underground.' said Yaoyorozu. 'Once I get enough lipids in me again, I can make a tablet containing the program to find Bakugo and Tokoyami.'

'We'll get your statements in the meantime.' said the police.

xxx

After getting everyone's statements, Harry fed Yaoyorozu three large pork belly bowls with scrambled eggs and a cold avocado smoothie and he helps her gain the fuel she needs by helping her digest her food fast and she could make the tablet, charger included.

After getting their word, the police and healed Heroes mobilized while the students stayed behind for more safety. However, Ragdoll was out of the question however useful her Quirk was as she was a target for _Quirk Theft_. And the enemy having it is out of the question.

'This...wasn't what I was expecting out of this camp.' said Kendou as they were all in the living room, crowded. 'We're supposed to train for our Quirk Licenses...not for this.' she croaked out. They were all attacked by real villains and two of their own, taken.

'If you want to blame someone, blame a possible UA Traitor in school with access to our files or a Villain good at sneaking in or hacking.' said Todoroki. 'We've been had, despite all precautions the faculty took. We now know their aim but we have no idea how long Bakugo and Tokoyami have left. Nevermind Quirklessness if they really ARE after our Quirks, we should worry for their lives more. And we're in for a sleepless night as we have that black teleporter to worry about and we're all guarding Potter and Ragdoll-san.'

'It wasn't easy...we were followed the whole time.' said Harry darkly. 'The only good thing was because it's night that whoever this is, cannot accurately pinpoint spatial coordinates, a requirement for teleportation. The darkness of the forest actually protected me and Ragdoll-san. And when we launched our SOS, I was panicking as a peek-a-boo might happen anytime I buried everyone else into the rock. The Sports Festival...was **basically allowing the enemy window-shopping until he decides which one he wants**.'

'However, we can also theorize that while a cunning villain, Quirks like mine and Yaoyorozu's that require too much science bookwork are beyond his reach by virtue of patience. Even if he stole our quirks, their own knowledge alone, is a hindrance bastard will be forced to crack books. So its straight-forward, but powerful Quirks it is. And even if he took Bakugo, does he even have the anatomy to pull that off? What a dumbass.' he sneered darkly.

That made everyone pause. As far as everyone knows, Bakugo sweats through his palms that produces his explosions. And he could _sweat at will_.

'But still, that'd mean Bakubro's gonna die for nothing...we can't let that happen...we gotta do something.' Kirishima choked out.

'Yeah but we need to recover first.' said Harry. 'We're exhausted added the mental stress alone...we need to rest. We cannot go as we are now as that's just stupid. Once we're OK and mentally and emotionally-sound and clear, we'll think of something that will not get our asses roasted, and Aizawa always means business. Prepared for that so those with enough balls to risk the wrath of the authorities and a possible expulsion from UA as long as we get our own back, come and see me after at least, five hours of rest and recovery by eating. Yaoyorozu, keep an eye on our tablet copy and keep that thing fully-charged while I focus on Midoriya's arms. I'm halfway done fixing him I just gave him field first aid earlier.'

'Where are they now?' Midoriya asked Yaoyorozu worriedly. Being a Quirkless is the worst thing to happen to anyone, short of death considering how much grief he suffered being one before All-Might chose him as his successor while Harry had his arms in his hands while he looked quite green and horrified.

'They're in Kamino Ward, Yokohama City in Kanagawa Prefecture in some small building, but my tablet doesn't say where...only legal establishments are recorded on Jigglemaps, not residences or abandoned buildings.' said Yaoyorozu. 'And they haven't moved at all.'

'Er Potter-kun, you look quite ill.' Iida said worriedly as Harry looked ill.

'I'm fine, just a little queasy from overusing my quirk.' came the tad-too-quick retort.

'H-hey, don't overdo it or you'll be in hospital for a week again and at our situation now, we can't afford that!' Midoriya squeaked worriedly.

Harry lied because the truth, was much grimmer that he focused on fixing Midoriya's arms.

His arms that looked like mini-bombs exploded within.

Queasy from the horrifying sight aside, Harry's mind was racing.

His new friends wanted a rescue but rescuing covertly is unrealistic. In a battle between muggles, sure but in a powered society like this? Double the trouble.

'Potter...' Kirishima approached Harry who was fiddling with the radios with Ragdoll. 'About our rescue...'

'Well...who has the balls to go. I want firm resolves here because there are two risks here...the consequences of Vigilantism, and kissing our future as heroes good-bye because you bet your ass we'll be expelled to sweeten the deal after some verbal ass-kicking from our teachers. And you can bet its as nasty as salt and vinegar poured over a wound.'

Kirishima winced.

Ragdoll choked at that. Indeed, the kids are willing to risk those two things for a friend...but even then...

'I-I think I'm prepared.' said Kirishima. 'Bakugo's my friend...what kind of Hero am I anyway, if I can't even save one person? A person close to me at that?' he cried. 'If I can't even save a friend, how do you expect me, if I ever became a Hero, to be capable of saving anyone because I'm afraid of a few rules?! I think we all agree with that!'

All of Class A came.

'So all of you have the balls to come but to avoid the worst of what the teachers will do to us, this will be a covert operation.' Harry told them. 'None of us will fight unless its self-defense. Our one and only goal is our classmate. If we get Bakugo far away, that will mean the police and heroes can focus without worrying about hostages. None of us will fight. If we are chased, we'll just drive them back with our Quirks while we keep running, no more than that. Got it? Covert Operation. I will choose the members so best be prepared.'

'But Potter-chan...is this really OK? If we break rules...' Asui croaked out.

'We're no better than Vigilantes.' Harry quipped. 'Cuz' that's what we're gonna do.' Asui nodded while wilting. 'Sometimes, to do the right thing when lives are on the line, especially when friends and family are in duress, we'll do anything for their sakes. And risk many things while we're at it too.' he said. 'Humanity is irrational that way but its why we have a heart. We care because we have hearts that we're willing to risk and lose things we care for, for someone we'll fight for. And of course, getting hurt and dying is a possibility which is why I'm asking if you have balls. We can plan all we want, but not everything goes our way we have to ad lib.' his classmates nodded.

'Kirishima and Midoriya are default members as well as myself as I am the Field Healer.' said Harry. 'As for other members...Mezo, Hagakure, Todoroki, Iida and Yaoyorozu.' the called out members perked up. 'We have support, espionage, offense, defense and getaway. Iida, you're the crucial role. We'll deal with Bakugo's ego and pride later. I'll mummify him if I have to just so you can carry him fuss-free. The rest of us will defend you.'

The class failed to withhold snorts, knowing the boy's massive pride and ego.

'Ragdoll will have to come with us...with a catch.' said Harry. 'Yaoyorozu will make us black full-body tights that only exposes our faces when we suit up. Hagakure will have to maintain her trump card so no suits for her. But take care you still have a shadow and you can still make noises.' he said, pointing out Hagakure's shadow.

'OK!'

'Hagakure will pair up with Mezo to scope out the situation with radios and scopes made by Yaoyorozu, and Ragdoll will teach you how to gain intel. Based on the information you give us, we will act. This also gives us another benefit...if the enemy finds out we have Ragdoll with us on this unauthorized rescue mission...' he stated with a dark glare. '..._that narrows out where the traitors are if we have any in Class 1-A and 1-B._'

That got the students gulping.

'So uh...we tell them the plan as a sign of trust?' Aoyama croaked out.

'Exactly. I trust everyone in this building but the fact remains that all of us are compromised. That one of us is an enemy insider while pretending to be close to us.' said Harry stiffly. 'If our two classes are innocent, that's good, but the hard part to root out, will be the faculty or anyone in the other departments. So I'll be frank with Class B as well.'

Harry told Class B what they have planned.

'I'm confident that no one among us is a traitor as well.' said Tetsutetsu.

'Yeah, we've been through a lot together, there's no way we'll sell out our own!' Shiozaki cried.

'I know we're innocent, confirm your side first.' said Monoma with a twitch.

'Of course. This classified information is given as a sign and a test of trust at the same time.' said Harry. 'If the enemy doesn't know Ragdoll came with us on this mission, that clears our classes that no one here sold her out. That makes all of us innocent of an unforgivable crime...of betraying one of our own.' the students and Kota gulped at this. 'We will depart immediately. Take turns standing guard and sleeping. Draw lots to be fair.' he instructed. 'Ragdoll, any outsider and non-momo-brand bugs?' he asked Ragdoll.

'Nopety-nope, thank goodness.' said Ragdoll in relief after quickly searching the whole lodge.

'Potter-kun, this is scary...' said Yanagi uncomfortably at the idea that one of them is a mole.

'I know. I wish all of us is innocent.' said Harry softly. 'Nobody wants fingers pointing at us so this is the only way to cement our innocence without pointing fingers. You can bet that the teachers in UA are doing the same thing we are, only, on a massive scale. Because the enemy chuckled elites at us this time and Vlad-sensei nearly died tonight we have no time to kid around.'

On the other hand...a line-up was established by the authorities. All-Might, Endeavor, Best Jeanist, Edgeshot, Tiger, Arbor Woods, Gran Torino, Mt. Lady, Gang Orca and his sidekicks, and other more Heroes.


	9. Covert Operation and Aftermath

Covert Operation and Aftermath

In the meantime, in the car...

'Hey Harry-kun, you're staring into space.' Midoriya noted.

'Well, as team leader, our lives, never mind our success, is in my hands.' said Harry. 'Before, I would have dashed in, guns ablazing if someone important to me was taken. I would have been running on fumes and emotion with no plan whatsoever...but being raised by Aizawa, I think I grew up...I think? But this mission still worries me. Moreover due to checking if our classes are clean, I didn't tell him a thing he'll be real mad with me later...' he sighed. 'Expelled and chewed out aside I'll be grounded till kingdom come.'

'I think that's what our parents will all do, lock us up in a safe and home-tutored for life.' said Hagakure in a nervous laugh.

'Yeah, that's what they'll do alright...' said Iida nervously.

'That's only appropriate reaction and you know it.' said Mezo wryly.

'Maa maa, I'll vouch for you guys later~' said Ragdoll in nervous reassurance while driving. 'Don't you worry nya~so temp boss, what's the plan?'

'We go as planned but when Bakugo er, explodes, we go ad lib. Our goal is to get the hell out with him so Heroes can rampage all they like when they have nothing to worry about. Yaoyorozu, make some blowdarts with drugged needles for Hagakure's use. About 20 needles, tops and make the drug super-potent to knock out a whale.'

'Hey, I know I studied but I haven't gotten THAT far!' Yaoyorozu's eyes bulged at him in freak-out. 'My parents will never let me anywhere near those concoctions!'

'Awww...' "At least your parents are reasonably responsible while Hogwarts teachers makes us dabble in dubious concoctions that chucks us to the nurse!" Harry's mind thought mutinously.

'Awww indeed but I wouldn't want to go anywhere near that either.' Yaoyorozu sputtered. 'And there's no drug that can put out a whale YET! I'd be the first to know given my father's connections if there was and even then, a drug that can knock out a whale will kill a human!'

'Sigh, I guess I gotta separate fiction from reality...where I'm from, the future is all about space travel and things humans can only dream of...'

He earned deadpan stares.

'Maybe in year 10000 Potter. Maybe.' Mezo said wryly. 'And we're long dead by then before we can enjoy living in space colonies and stuff.'

Ragdoll parked their car in a public parking lot and they took a bullet train to go to Kanagawa Prefecture.

'Well, this is it nya, no turning back now.' said Ragdoll as their appearances were altered, courtesy of Harry.

He claims its his Quirk when this time...he used his magic. He was no longer in the Underage Radar as in records, he was dead a millennium ago.

'Yeah...they'll know its us because of our Quirks but changed hair and faces sounds good.' said Iida.

Upon arrival, their scouting team scouted out the place with Yaoyorozu.

They got a grim reality later.

'A Nomu Factory?!' Iida, Harry, Midoriya, Kirishima and Todoroki choked, pale-faced. One was bad enough and now there's a factory of them?!

'Y-yeah, I snuck in to confirm the brains we saw from our scoping place, they really all are Nomu!' Hagakure cried in fear. 'If they're awakened...'

'I'll kill them first.' said Harry angrily. 'Offense Team, bodyguard Ragdoll now. I'll destroy the Nomu.'

'How? They'll notice you for sure!' Midoriya protested.

'In Alchemy in magic books in fiction of old, Alchemy has three steps. The second step is Deconstruction.' the students knew what THAT can do. 'I can do this stealthily. Prioritize Ragdoll. Now.' they quickly left and Harry snuck in...

By the time his classmates left, he was almost done...and something crashed onto the roof.

'So this is the Nomu Factory?' Best Jeanist mused and they saw him. 'Who're you?' he asked, quickly binding Harry with his strings.

'Oi oi, I just destroyed the Nomu to make our lives easier.' Tiger choked at this.

'Potter-kun?! Why are you here?! You're supposed to be back at the Lodge!' Tiger sputtered out. 'Best Jeanist let him go, he's a student.' Best Jeanist let him go and Harry took off his head cover from his spandex suit and shades to confirm his identity.

'We're here on a Covert job to use the chaos to rescue Bakugo so you guys can go wild without worrying for a hostage. In effect, **we're prepared to get chewed out later and a possible expulsion from UA** but someone in our team said, if we can't even save a friend, a single person closest to us...how do you expect us to be able to save someone else when we can't even save one of our own?'

'You're prepared, you and your team.' Best Jeanist mused, approving of Harry's resolve and acknowledging of what is to come.

'Yes. We're on standby until we get our chance...and run like hell.' and Harry sank back into the ground.

'I guess there's nothing for us to do...look at this! Gross!' Mt. Lady wailed as there's only brains and slimy-sludge matter inside the tanks. 'Just what did that kid **do** here?' she asked with a look of utter disgust.

'Beats me and I don't want to know.' said Best Jeanist, looking at the sludge worriedly. 'At any rate, he did our job for us so let's go back to All Might or Endeavor's Team...'

xxx

The team was pale-faced.

'Y-you got back just in time...' Ragdoll whimpered as the others were cowering away as Harry got back.

'What happened?' Harry frowned, wondering why his team is a wreck of fear, quivering on their knees and crouched down to make themselves smaller.

'Be careful, but look.' Hagakure squeaked. 'Seconds after you left, the Warehouse was goners, and the Heroes that just went in are all injured and some guy in a suit came out.'

'Report on the situation.'

'The Heroes came barging in after pretending to be pizza service.' said Mezo weakly. 'Arbor Woods got everybody...until black sludge started appearing all over the place and Nomu came out, causing the place to be thrown in confusion...and Bakugo's transported to the wreckage just now with the Villains.'

'Its now or never.' said Harry. 'Prepare for one hell of an extraction. Yaoyorozu, make Hakagure and Ragdoll a light machine gun loaded with BB Bullets with spare magazines. They will ride on Mezo's back. Given capacity limits, you'll have to run with them and arm yourself as well. Mezo Tank Team and Yaoyorozu will cover Iida's escape after I mummify Bakugo. As for us...we throw our brand of chaos in a protective formation. We win if we get away but I'm gonna take the injured heroes with us for a bit!'

They enacted the plan...with great difficulty as they used Harry's ability to get around.

'What the?!'

'Oi?!'

'OK All Might, let loose, we got this!' Midoriya cried as they ran for it with Bakugo on tow and the injured heroes.

'H-hey! Let me out!' Bakugo protested as he got into a metal cocoon courtesy of Harry who bound him to Iida, backpack style. 'I can fight too!'

'Our priority is getting away because what we did is super illegal!' Hagakure cried. 'We cannot fight or we'll get in worser trouble! I want a light sentence, thank you!'

'Exactly! So sit tight and we keep running!' said Yaoyorozu as they covered their escape, guns and quirks ablazing.

'Those kids are getting away!' Shigaraki swore angrily as the kids got their new pawn, 'After them!'

'No you don't!' All-Might growled, blocking the other Villains, prepared to fight all of them AND All For One.

Todoroki made a huge ice wall that helped.

xxx

'Phew...mission success, nobody saw us, I'd say our first self-imposed job is a success.' Ragdoll sighed as they were far enough away to treat the injured, but Best Jeanist was prioritized since he has a literal hole in his body his intestines were shot.

'Nobody's around?' Midoriya asked Ragdoll.

'Yup! We're safe~'

'But for how long which is why I'm rushing.' Harry swore. 'All-Might and that masked man...his mere presence froze all of you up and that's a bad sign by itself. We have to get farther away from here as soon as everyone's accounted for! This area won't last for long!'

'I-it can't be that bad, right?' Kirishima asked Harry nervously.

'He's a natural disaster by himself if he went all out. We got a taste of it in our Final Exams.' said Harry stiffly as Midoriya and Bakugo winced, knowing the pain TOO well as he knows how strong One For All is when he was healing All-Might. He also poured his magic to extend One For All's capacity in All Might's body to last at least by the end of the school year and that was all he could do unless All Might used it all up. 'Combine that with that big bad boss, this ward will cease to exist in a short while...!' he said bleakly. 'Nevermind expulsion, we gotta worry about **us** first.'

'Yikes...'

'FAWKES!' Harry called out, causing the flaming bird to appear. To the others, he was a beautiful, swan-sized red and gold bird with black eyes, and tail feathers as long as a peacock's. 'Heal the injured others so I can prioritize my critical patient! We're kinda scrapped for time!' Fawkes began singing his beautiful song that soothed their frazzled nerves as he set alight to do his work.

'Uhm, what's it doing?' Gang Orca's sidekick asked weakly.

'His tears can heal. That's his quirk along with appearing if called by those he acknowledges as friend. He won't answer to anyone else who hasn't gotten his approval.' said Harry. 'Let him do his job.'

Soon, Fawkes assisted Harry in healing Best Jeanist.

'My thanks.' said Best Jeanist as he got up, but shaky. 'You children get out of here if what your friend says is right. Leave the rest to us but...can we borrow that bird of yours?'

'Fawkes, I ask of you to assist, OK?' Harry told Fawkes. 'For tonight, follow the requests of the Pro-Heroes in healing the casualties.' Fawkes nodded as he looked at each Hero in the eye before vanishing in a burst of flames.

'Hey, he's gone.' Mt. Lady complained.

'He looked at you so he knows your presences.' said Harry. 'You can then call him, but only for tonight. He judges those he wants to call 'friend'. Only friends can truly call him. For now its barely past ten people he actually likes and most of them in UA.' he said. 'If he gave you a golden feather after a period of scrutiny, that means he likes you.'

'Very well, we'll take what we can get, we'll get your statements later.' said Gang Orca as the Heroes left and the students left with Ragdoll back for the lodge.

Sure enough, the police knows that Bakugo was rescued with a handful of students who came covertly and willing to risk consequences to save their own and upon acquiring their objective, fled for safety than stick around.

xxx

Pussycat Lodge, Hours Later...

'You guys made it back!'

They got quite the welcome.

'Do we have to worry about kidnappings?' those who stayed behind, clearly haven't gotten much sleep.

'Not anymore...the teleporters are KO by the Heroes and are carted off. We can relax now nya.' said Ragdoll much to their relief. 'Everyone go to bed nya because tomorrow, everyone else will be back.'

The kids gulped.

'Everyone Else' would mean...their angry teachers.

Yeeeah...

And indeed, the next day, their teachers, the other cats, and the Police are there...to know who the students who came last night, other than Harry, Todoroki, Hagakure, Midoriya and Mezo whose identities All Might verified despite being in black suits and he can't miss _a floating machine gun_...and the others thus outed themselves as well.

'You...' Aizawa twitched as he glowered at the students who were nervous, but openly defying while Harry was full-deviant force with no sign of fear at all. 'We heard from Best Jeanist that you're fully-prepared for the law and expulsion to get one of your own back and run like hell as you put it...all matters considered as all of you got out unharmed with objective in hand instead of being idiots like most students in Hero Courses would do in your situation...for now, you're forgiven. For now. If not for All Might's retirement, I'd have expelled all two classes.' he said sternly. 'Harry, as leader of this ragtag team of misfits, what do you say as you didn't even tell ME? I expected better from you.'

'I take full responsibility as Leader.' said Harry with no hesitation in a cool voice. 'I have prepared them and made sure they know the objective and the consequences. We made sure there's no dicking around either. We completed our objective harmlessly and the team showed great maturity in this covert mission.'

'Moreover we have a bonus objective...clearing Classes A and B that we have no traitors among us who sold out vital UA Information.' the teachers and police stiffened at his declaration. 'Ragdoll being with us to increase mission success despite being a target would mean if the traitor is among us, the Teleporter would be tracking us down. Yet none came. So that leaves UA itself and that's an even bigger garden to look for a single weed in or multiple, who knows? I cannot told you because by logical reason you'll tell everyone, including our secret mole.'

With a logic like that, Aizawa sighed.

'Very well. There was chaos in school as well about this...mole issue of ours.' said Aizawa with the teachers grimacing as if in pain. 'Fingers began pointing but no other way to prove our innocence as well. At least our Hero Students are clear, that's what matters. Leave the main problem to us, you damn troublesome brats, and for this conspiracy that everyone is in on...Kan-sensei and I have decided, in place of expulsion as they agreed to sweep this under the rug...' he said in a menacing face and aura as much as possible. '...**triple homework and training till Winter Break!**'

'EHHHHHH?!' the students whined.

'Quiet! Be lucky we went easy on you!' Vlad King snapped. 'You kids could have been killed and everyone else agreed with this! That's the full extent on how nice we can be in a situation like this! Be lucky you're not hurt or worse, ahn?!' he growled, hands on his hips. 'Training Camp will continue as planned...TIMES THREE!'

Needless to say, they all suffered on that one.

xxx

'So problem child, what do you think?' Aizawa asked as Harry was with the teachers in the makeshift faculty room. Except, Mandalay wasn't there as she went to talk to Kota about his issues.

Harry was with them, being the most mature of the lot.

'Well, everyone tried their best in this kill or be killed scare...and they got the bitter taste of reality.' Harry began. 'What a Villain attack feels like and facing seasoned criminals who have blooded hands at that. While Class A mostly got morons back in USJ, Class B tasted real villains in our second training course that tested their mettle.' said Harry with a thousand-yard stare.

'With that Night to Remember Incident, they know now that being a Hero, isn't as easy as comic books or media propaganda make it out to be. And they know full well screwing around means they lose a friend. They will grow from this experience since considering last night, nobody broke and nobody begged you for a classroom transfer. If ever, this strengthened their resolve.'

'I suppose that's a good thing.' said Vlad King happily, his inner one-sided rivalry beaming in pride.

'Mm. That's respectable so as teachers, we respond in kind.' said Aizawa with an evil smile that made the other cats feel sorry for the Hero Course.

'Oi, you already tripled us!'

'I'm sorry, did you ask for double-triple?' Vlad King asked with a dark smile and Harry gulped.

'Ahhh I gotta look at something, see ya later!' Harry fled the office in horror at the idea.

'Poor bastards.' said Tiger, shaking his head.

'Nya-nya-nya~but we gotta be hard on them anyway!' Pixie-Bob grinned. 'They DID say they're willing to pay the price for their actions, right?'

'Yeeeees...and we'll squeeze them out of their pay.' said Vlad King with a grin. 'This camp is hereby extended for one more week!'

xxx

Meanwhile...

'Hello little one, you've gotten quite overworked back there.' Principal Nezu greeted Fawkes who came home to his office in his perch. 'You OK now?' he asked as Fawkes worked all night to heal casualties until Recovery Girl came. Fawkes let out a reassuring trill. 'I got news from the others, I'm glad the students are cleared through Harry-kun's little psychological test on his peers. What remains now is the cleanliness of our school.' he said somberly as he went to the glass window pane of his office to look outside.

'With All-Might's retirement and the world in chaos right now...we need to nurture our seeds, so that they may blossom into our next flowers of hope. But with All Might down for good and the criticism we UA get right now...we must protect our seeds...no matter the cost. They are the future and right now, we're holding the fort for them to grow.'

And he had two Dorm Proposal Pamphlets on hand.

xxx

Hospital...

'...you're now a normal human again aren't you?' Harry asked All-Might as he paid the man a visit...armed with enough IV Drips for a dozen people.

'Yes...while I took away the mastermind, he too, has a successor.' said All-Might glumly. 'And as my successor...Midoriya-boy is destined to face him...the karma wrought by the two brother Quirks of All for One, the selfish quirk that steals for himself, and One for All, the generational stockpiling quirk that counters it.' he said.

'Quoting the Three Musketeers now?' Harry snorted in bemusement. 'Its your turn now. I gave him the basics for dummies but its truly you who knows that Quirk. And he told me that when you pointed at the cameras saying 'its your turn', while the idiot masses thought you'll be coming for the next villains, he knew better. That its truly his turn.'

'Mm.'

'My shirt was wet with snot and tears, take responsibility.' Harry chuckled.

'He cries too much if you ask me.'

'Result of society abuse towards those like him. So its your job to make a man out of him.' said Harry. 'And my job to fix you isn't over yet either. Have you gotten surgery?'

'Yeah, not long ago but I'm still super-beat-up that Recovery Girl only healed my surgical wounds...I leave the rest to you.'

'Of course.'

'...I...can no longer do anything now...' All Might said glumly. Frustrated with himself. 'But at least I fixed a loose end somehow.' he sighed. 'Midoriya-boy who can barely handle 20% without busting his arms cannot even fight All For One. I who achieved 100% potential can only be the one to match him due to our brother Quirks.'

'Even if you're Quirkless now, the fact remains that you are a skilled fighter. You'll just have to acquire new skills and master weapons and gadgets. The oldest heroes in my era uses those very things, while mastering acrobatics, gymnastics, parkour, martial arts, and tools for the job. Make no mistake, Villains will gun for you to exploit your new...situation.' Harry warned. 'Your body and your will to make it your weapon is all you have now. My job is to restore your body and that's it. Your job is to hone it well.'

'Alright.' All Might decided that he can still be of use to society and perhaps, inspire the Quirkless. 'I wonder if Tsukauchi can recommend me to something...' he mused. 'Not to mention I have to face the press about my official retirement.' he said. 'Can you...give this same treatment to Midoriya-boy as well?' he asked Harry. 'Because when you deem him in the clear...I will get serious...because this bitter fate has been inherited by HIS successor, Shigaraki Tomura...and my successor, Midoriya-boy.' he said. 'He busts his arms a lot too yet strangely does better in his legs...'

'Very well.'

xxx

By the end of Summer...

All-Might now sembled a normal human somehow. Combined with surgery and Harry's power, he's at the peak of health with reinforced, dense bones. Without his Muscle Form to conceal his identity, he was actually, a biseinen. He was a man in his mid-fifties yet because of Harry fixing him with lots of nutrients and collagen needed to utterly restore his body, he did not look 56. At all. In fact, he looked like he was in his thirties. But stress, wrinkle and eye bag-free with glowing skin and his blonde hair very vibrant and healthy!

'Holy cow! What the heck happened to you?!' Tsukauchi gawked at him when he and Gran Torino visited him on his release day with his personal doctors and nurses who can only gape at him in shock.

'Ahahaha, a young friend happened to me!' All Might laughed. 'Its so I can do things the old fashioned way!'

'Old fashioned way?'

'Yes...you think you can recommend me to a few workshops I have in mind?'


	10. Interlude: The Future

Interlude: The Future

On his first few days in this world, Harry observed his new world. The era of the future.

Those who wrote X-Men would have a Field Day seeing so many mutants. Bloody hell, most of them look like aliens! And everyone's just, 'Meh, that's normal, its a Quirk. So what?'

The normal humans here have rounder faces, larger eyes yet the sizes of pupils and irises remain the same as his own. The mouths show too much teeth whenever they talk and shape of teeth is different too but thankfully, smiles aren't gummy. The bodies are also stockier and bigger that compared to them, he was quite, the frail waif, even if he bulked up. His features are very unique yet at the same time, NOT out of place in this world as everyone is unique.

But still, as an Ancient Human, he has to be careful. UA is protecting him.

At first they paid for his fees and forged his records. Then came Gringotts so he was able to pay them back for the trouble as he hated being a charity case.

And these guys...

...unlike Hogwarts...

...gave a damn to their students.

He was in shock.

Culture shock.

That he grew to like this world he just wished he had Moony, Padfoot and Hedwig with him.

Because its not fair that while he's living his ideal life here, Hedwig's fate is ambiguous, and Moony and Padfoot in poverty and hard times.

That guilt was in his head that he underwent counseling under Aizawa for that to overcome his guilt and his own personal demons as an abuse victim.

Slowly, he was rectifying his failure as a human being with the support of adults near him who gave a damn about him.

And he grew to love this world that to repay UA, he would protect the students using magic. Hell, Transfiguration that he occasionally mixes with Charms is magic but he was able to bullshit his way out to make it look like a Quirk!

He was wondering what his future is, in this era.

Aizawa deemed him 60% fixed, 40% more to go till he's truly a well-adjusted, happy human.

His only wish is that he has the bright future he envisioned.


	11. Swanky Living

Swanky Living

That day at night, was the huge Press Conference that has shaken both Japan and America, the Home of Heroes.

All Might announcing his retirement for good due to 'internal organ damage beyond surgery' so all he could do, was get what health he could get but even then, the most he can have, is a normal life of a normal person.

This was the biggest tragedy to the world of heroes and it shook society as All Might was the Pillar and Symbol of Peace itself and now...who'd fill in the void next?

And then, the school implemented the Dorm Plan.

'Dorm Plan?' Harry blinked at his Guardian while having dinner.

'Aa. For the safety of the students.' said Aizawa. 'We're not taking chances and its also a gamble. So you'll be in the dorms now and not here for your entire High School Life.'

'Hummm...then, you promise to clean our apartment once every four days, do your laundry every week and actually eat real food while I'm gone?' Harry glared at Aizawa who twitched.

'Oi...'

'Because really, nobody wants a repeat of that Biohazard Incident.'

Aizawa twitched as he remembered the mountains of trash from top to bottom they HAD to clean out because he was now responsible for an underage ancient boy.

'Can it, you. So prepare what you want to bring on the day before second semester starts, got that?'

'Yeeeeah...'

'Well, do what you have to do. Us teachers will be roaming around, talking to parents of our students.' said Aizawa. 'All Homeroom Teachers are going to deal with this.'

'Mm...I'll spend my days in Izuku's apartment because of All Might's request.' Harry quipped. 'He gave me a task. Prepare Izuku for Boot Quirk Camp since their Quirk, is no joke and to this day, One For All hasn't manifested into a power that suits Izuku yet. If for All Might its straightforward brute force, what will the turnout be, I wonder...'

'That's a big problem.' Aizawa said grimly. 'He has to have an ability now.'

'Yeah. Well, All Might's problem and he knows it. He said so himself while I was fixing him.' said Harry. 'Alphabetical Visiting Order?'

'Yeah. Maybe by then we'll see improvement, hm?' said Aizawa. 'Due to distances...it'll probably be six students a day and the last person next day after since I'm already talking to you about this and you're one of my students.' he said. 'And also, the lab results of the volunteers came out and they've got results doctors would compete over you for. Safe to say it can be patented and marketed soon this winter. Even Pro-Heroes who eat it also commented on great results. You'll have a lot of work real soon.'

xxx

Midoriya Residence...

'H-Harry-kun, what's all THIS?!' Midoriya's eyes bulged as Harry came with tons of carton boxes.

'Under that person's request, you'll undergo biological rejuvenation. Since you enjoy busting your arms up.' Harry said with a twitch as Midoriya winced guiltily since that happens a lot. 'Your mom around?'

'No. She's at work so I took over the chores for now and meditating and adapting on my spare time,' said Midoriya.

'Good. Because All Might told me that come school, he means business in your training as his successor sooo I gotta make your body max healthy.' said Harry. 'Hence all these IV Drips, stocks of Collagen and my non-drowsy products.' "Not to mention your face is too damn plain and one's looks also factor in Hero points and that's a damn sad thing but damn social media and their stupid Hollywood Standards, sheesh."

He tweaked Izuku's genes to favor his mother's looks with a little addition of the other good genes as the plain face must no doubt, belong to his father's while he got his mom's colors. Then he started the feeding and healing so as Midoriya grows older, he'll look better.

'Oh my, you have a friend over, Izuku?' Midoriya's overweight mother, Inko looked happy her son has a friend over. He's a rather nice-looking boy! Moreover, what happened to her son? His scars are gone and his skin is glowing!

'Yeah...mom, meet Harry Potter, from England.' Midoriya intriduced Harry to Inko and Harry politely bowed in respect.

Inko, a woman who raised a Quirkless son who suffered all his life yet he was one of the kindest people Harry had met when anyone like him would hate the world.

Harry did at one point. Aizawa knew that.

But Harry and Midoriya only met a drop in the bucket called society and they're unlucky to deal with the bad drops first, but surely within that bad drop, was the few good in it.

However, knowing her son's grief, she stress-binged.

That was his friend's lament, that they were helpless against society.

'Hello, okusan.' Harry greeted. 'Say, do you drastically want to lose weight...?' he asked her.

'E-eh?'

'I can do that for free.' Harry offered.

'Y-you will?!' Midoriya gasped out, perking up. 'But why though?'

'Yes, that's what I want to know...surely this offer has a reason though I have to admit, treatments are so...expensive...' said Inko anxiously.

'Mm. Well, you're in a very bad state right now.' said Harry. 'Anyone can see that your condition is a prelude to fatal diseases ten to twenty years from now and you're all Izuku's got.' the two Midoriyas choked at this. 'Might as well clean you up to prevent that bleak future.'

'C-c'mon mom, you gotta take it...Harry-kun's fixed a lot of people without fail!' Midoriya squeaked out, fearing for his mother's health. And indeed, she's all he has.

Inko gulped and shook.

'So...suppose I accept this, what's going to happen?' Inko gasped out.

'Well, I will make everything come out of your skin's pores without hurting your body. You'll produce a lot of oils from your fat, as well as stinky toxins. But in the case of your intestines, I'll make it nice and smooth so it comes out easy in the toilet.' Inko and her son looked squeamish at the implications. 'Sooo which first, toilet or the body?'

'Toilet first!' Inko squeaked, pale-faced.

So in front of the bathroom, Harry touched Inko's stomach to peer into her Digestive System...and cleaned her gut, pushing the toxins all into her feces...and moved it all to her Descending Colon, ready for expulsion.

'Yosh, go! You got ten seconds to sit in there!'

'Eek!' Inko quickly went inside to slam the door shut...

'Let's move away for your mom's peace of mind, shall we...' Harry pushed away Midoriya from the toilet.

xxx

Five minutes later...

Inko came to the living room smelling of perfume and looking embarrassed. A tell-tale sign of what happened in there must be awkwardness extreme.

'Well, this time, the showers.'

'EHHHH?!'

'...I've seen many patients, what you have doesn't surprise me any more.' said Harry wryly.

'Its still awkward and embarrassing!'

'Hummm...'

Harry's eyes fell on the cardboard in the living room.

xxx

Bathroom, Inko was behind a cardboard wall, from all the cardboard boxes he brought over to fix Midoriya, chock full of nutrients he is now and in ideal peak condition for the hell he'll get in a few days.

'O-OK, I'm ready.'

Harry stuck his hand on the cardboard wall before his hand went through.

'Guide my hand to your shoulder at least.' Harry felt Inko's soft, chubby fingers take his hand to guide him to her shoulder. 'Here we go...' After scanning her...he poured his magic into her body to do its job.

All her unhealthy fats, were literally destroyed, and healthy fats retained. The unhealthy fats, visceral fats, LDL, body toxins, and blockages in vessels and skin pores, all expelled as thick, oily, foul-smelling fluids.

'Ugggghhh! This is how bad I have?!' Inko wailed in dismay and disgust at what came out of her body.

'Yup...now time to firm up the skin and pores...' and Inko watched in amazement as her ugly, sagging self shrunk to firm up...and not a sign that she even _became_ a mother. Its as if...she's a young woman once more. And Harry removed her body toxins away as well as it would be hard to deal with, while bathing AND cleaning the floor tiles!

Later, Midoriya was amazed to see his mother, skinny and firm once more. She too, got the health treatment due to the expulsion stress she just underwent. The remaining IV packs went to her organs, blood vessels and nerve cells. Everything else can wait until he gets new supplies...and Harry had to shrink her clothes, too.

Right now, in UA grounds, a small factory is built for his VitaBites and MineBites, and Harry has to deal with the Media soon in order to create a promotional ad for it.

He also has to deal with other Hero Schools to make protected factories in there as UA feared Villain Theft over what's supposed to be supplements for Heroes and Civilians. Thus the other schools will be taught how to manage the machines and ingredients, guarded zealously after a thorough background and mental check, and security is 'heinously strict' thus. Since he was just a kid, Principal Nezu helped him work the kinks of business and communication in private, before he enacts it publicly.

And as a result of all this, he leaves school after lunch to deal with it all as he moved into the dorms with his classmates and then, he's an official student.

However, his living with them was VERY CELEBRATED by his peers...that they all begged him to cook breakfast and dinner and he doesn't have to do the chores, which they'll do!

His room is on the second floor as well with Mineta, Midoriya, Aoyama and Tokoyami, and they're given the freedom to personalize their bedrooms.

'Aaaahh...I'm pooped.' Kirishima sighed tiredly as he let himself lean lazily on the couch.

'How things ended weren't so great, but I'm excited about all us living together!' said Kaminari excitedly.

'Communal Living...' Iida spoke in his usual passionate manner, 'Yet another way to transform our sense of Law and Order!'

'Don't hurt yourself over there Mr. President.' Sero joked.

'Heeey! You boys all finished with your rooms?' Ashido asked them.

'Hey, it's the girls!' Kaminari perked up. 'Yeah, we just started relaxing!'

'You see you see, we were all talking...' Ashido started peppily, 'And we've got an idea!'

'An idea?' Harry asked, 'What about?'

'A peek into each other's room!' Ashido's declaration got the boys freezing. 'Let's start with Potter-kun's room!'

'E-eh?' Harry went blank.

'This is dumb, I'm going to bed.' said Bakugo as he left them to go to sleep, tired from the move and stomach full from dinner. Only Kirishima heard him though.

xxx

**Harry's Room**...

The floor cannot be seen due to the dark red carpet. As well as the standard room furniture provided by the school as Harry replaced it all with his own furniture though the computer was the only thing unchanged, as he was still...studying.

Other than that, EVERYTHING was befitting THAT of a very rich bocchama with class in colors cool to the eyes even if he had reds in his room!

'OOOOHHHHH!'

They were all amazed with Harry's room. Everything in it, costs a fortune. Including that bookcase full of University-Level Science and Cookbooks, and references to materials for every day use. Classy furniture aside, his books look well-used, given how troublesome his Quirk was, as troublesome as Yaoyorozu's that require A LOT OF BOOKWORK.

'As expected of Mr. Moneybags!' Jirou gasped out.

'I almost can't wait to see Momoyao's room...' said Ashido excitedly.

'Holy shit, with a room like _this_, how would ours _compare_?' Sero sweatdropped as they all got intimidated with Harry's room.

'Now now, Aizawa would tell me what our room looks like reflects us which is why we're allowed to decorate.' said Harry charmingly with a smile to match that got all boys blushing. They were STILL wondering how he affects them this way when he's a fellow guy, no other guys affect them like he does! 'In a way, it reveals either our background or personality traits, stuff needed by friends to know, a logical but subtle way to get to know others.'

'Ooooh!' the girls squealed.

'Uweee, as expected of having **sensei** for a legal guardian...' Kirishima sweatdropped.

'Next is **Deku-kun's room**!' Uraraka declared and there...is basically an All-Might Shrine! The room is in pale yellow walls with green borders and his blanket was green with All-Might print in it.

'Ooh, an All-Might Fanboy Shrine!' the girls exclaimed.

'I-I'm so embarrassed...' Midoriya blushed, shy from the revelation that he's a fanboy.

'Uh-oh, what have we gotten into here?' the Bakusquad Boys started sweating buckets nervously.

'C-could be fun though, ahaha...' said Sero awkwardly.

Next was **Tokoyami's room**.

Ashido and Hagakure had to push Tokoyami who was blocking his room...

...and lo!

Dark, with dark nightlights, and a decor befitting a vampire!

'Dark! And Scary!' everyone yelled.

'Wow...a Vampire would be proud, Tokoyami...' Harry whistled, amazed at the room.

'Heeey, I know these keychains! I used to buy them in Junior High!' Kirishima exclaimed, seeing the emo-punk and cross keychains on the wall lined on hooks.

'This room is so cool!' Midoriya gushed out.

'G-get out!' Tokoyami sputtered, shy that his Chuunibyou Syndrome is...outed in such a manner.

Next was **Aoyama's Room**.

Holy hell, they all thought.

Mirrors, Chandeliers, Spotlights, a Disco Ball, Mirrors, a Vanity Painting on the wall, and a shiny medieval armor! His curtains are made of shiny silk, as is his blankets. And are those tiny round glass pieces stuck on the walls?! They're reflecting light all over!

'SHINY!'

'Non non!' Aoyama tut-tutted. 'Not shiny, twinkly!' he insisted.

Then again, his Hero Name is 'I can't stop **Twinkling**'...

'Well as expected of him.' said Ashido. 'Let's go to the next one!'

It was Mineta's Room but...

'Heeey...I got something nice to show you girls...' said Mineta in his usual horny expression while panting slowly.

EVERYONE, even his friends decided its a no-man's land.

'Let's move on to the next floor.'

'Aren't you even looking...?'

No they won't, they thought with a shudder.

**Ojiro's room** was so plain they couldn't say a word about it. 'I-if you've got nothing nice to say...' he said sulkily.

**Iida's room**...

Full of books! His curtains and blankets have plaid patterns, and a nearby trash can, and a three-layered shelf just for his glasses!

'Is that so unreasonable?! I expect to go through many pairs for our intensive training as Heroes...

**Kaminari's Room**...

Car License Plates stuck by his air conditioning, a dartboard, a leopard-print blanket, black fluffy carpet, radios, headphones, skateboards and other knickknacks...

'Wow!'

'Lookitall this stuff!'

'IT'S FUN AND GAMES!'

'Y-you don't like it?' Kaminari whined but Harry was taking notes. 'And **you're** taking notes?!' he sputtered as nearby, Harry was taking notes in his notepad. And this was the guy who may as well have the classiest room in the whole school.

'I'm still studying how to be a proper future boy with proper future male interests...'

'Jeez, your room looks boyish enough.' said Midoriya sheepishly. 'Even if its classy.'

Next was **Koda's Room**.

Simple with stuffed animals, and a pet bunny the girls fawned over.

'SO CUTE!'

'No fair Koda, using a pet.' Kaminari complained.

'A pet huh? I miss my owl back home...' Harry went doom and gloom in a corner. 'Hedwig...' the boys backed off from his gloomy depression.

'Can owls even be _domesticated_?!' Tokoyami asked him incredulously.

'If raised and trained young, yeah.' Harry fibbed when magical owls are INTELLIGENT.

'Y'know, this ain't right.' Kaminari grumbled unhappily.

Competitive Fire stroke in the other boys.

'For once, we agree like this huh?' Ojiro was still sulking because the girls have no words to say about his room. 'I'm not satisfied either.'

'Me too!' Aoyama huffed.

'Indeed.' Tokoyami agreed.

The girls' no-holds-barreled criticism stroke the competitive flames within the boys.

'Hey, why are we boys the only ones to present?!' Mineta cried indignantly as the girls didn't even look at his room. 'Isn't that weird? This is an exhibition right? Girls present too if we have to pick a winner!' he challenged. 'The point is who's the best interior decorator in class, right?! That's what we're here to decide!'

His motive is clearly visible but Ashido was oblivious.

'Good idea!'

'Uh...'

'So we're here to decide the King of the Rooms!'

Girls aside, the remaining boys were Kirishima, Mezo, Todoroki, Sato, and Bakugo.

'I'm getting tired too guys, so me next please so I can go to sleep...' Kirishima asked them.

'OK!'

'But you won't get it anyway...this MANLINESS!'

His room was...full of anything manly-related, even a punching bag and dumbbells!

'Y'know this room is the sorta room no girlfriend will willingly get into.' Hagakure remarked.

'Oi?!'

'Really? But its a really swell macho room!' Uraraka pointed out.

'Awww shucks...' at least one girl understood, Kirishima thought before remembering something. 'That reminds me, Potter we're supposed to go to the gym on our remaining vacation, where've you been!' Kirishima whined. 'I know a nice gym cheap for students!'

'Aizawa swamped me with work, not to mention my volunteers had their lab results out...and UA had to protect me from doctors wanting to poach me!' Harry chuckled. 'And I had to supervise the building of factories for my products so they can hit the shelves without Villain Theft Attempts!'

'Ooh...'

'That means our supplements will go public now huh...' Yaoyorozu mused thoughtfully.

'Next is **Shoji's Room**!' Ashido declared.

'You won't find anything interesting...' Mezo pointed out but really, its just a futon, a zabuton and a low table other than his closet...

'WHAT THE HEEEELL?!'

'There's nothing in it at all!' Ashido whined.

'Mezo, what about homework? You even chucked out your computer.' Harry pointed out.

'That's what the library is for.'

'You have a really simple style.' Todoroki commented thoughtfully.

'Ever since I was little I never cared much for goods.' said Mezo.

'Guys like you are closet pervs...' Mineta snorted.

**Sero's Room**...

Asian Ethnic Culture Bonggalore!

'WOW!'

'How exotic!' Ashido gushed out.

'We love it!' Uraraka squealed giddily.

'Never thought you'd be stylish.' said Jirou, impressed.

'Haha! Call me Sero-Surprise!' Sero beamed.

The boys gaped as the girls were impressed by his room.

'Next next, Todoroki, right?!' Hagakure asked excitedly.

"One of our class' most capable student..." Yaoyorozu thought.

"He's the best-looking guy we have with Potter-kun second!" Ashido thought.

"What would the always-cool Todoroki's room look like? I'm on pins and needles!" Hagakure inwardly squealed.

**Todoroki's Room**...

'Let's get this over with, I'm tired.' said Todoroki tiredly as he opened his door and lo!

His room screams 'JAPANESE!'

Jaws dropped and eyes bugged out in shock and disbelief.

'It's even built differently than ours!' Sero howled.

'My family home is traditionally Japanese, I don't like modern flooring.' said Todoroki.

'Who cares why, how'd you do this in a single day?!' Kaminari and Mineta cried.

'I worked hard.'

'What's up with this guy?!'

'He sure is going places.' Harry chuckled.

'Good-looking guys always have tricks up their sleeve.' Sato commented.

'Last boy is...' said Asui as Sato said, 'Me.'

And so...his room...

'Nothing special.' he said. 'My room's kind of boring actually.'

Normal appearance aside, there's a shelf for pastry-making paraphernalia.

'Boring? You made it your personal baking kitchen!' Harry sputtered. 'I get that we have a toilet and sink each room but don't make it your kitchen sink!' Sato looked sheepish at that.

'Something smells nice though.' said Kirishima as Sato sniffed the air and screamed.

'Aaah! We were in a rush I almost forgot I was making a Chiffon Cake!' he cried as he quickly turned off the oven. 'I was gonna share this with everyone...it'd be nice with whipped cream though. Want some?'

'Yay!' the girls were shameless in that regard.

'Yet another unexpected side!' Kaminari and Mineta wailed.

'We should have expected this from someone named Sugarman...' Sero snorted as they all got a slice from Sato.

'Yeah, what an ending! Yum!'

'Yeah, its so moist, airy and fluffy...sweetness just right too!' Harry likes it and he's the best cook in school. That says something!

'Next is us! Yummy!' Hagakure licked her unseen lips.

'Yeah, that sugar woke me up, deelish!' said Kaminari jovially.

'Back to the first floor to get to the girls' wing.' said Ojiro.

And so, **Jirou's room**...

'This is a little embarrassing...'

Her room was for punk rock and metal band. There's drums, a piano, a guitar, the room is in checkered pattern even and shelves full of CDs.

'Its filled with more instruments than we thought!' Kaminari gasped out.

'Can you play all these?!' Uraraka asked, impressed.

'Well, the basics...' Jirou said shyly.

'Its not girly at all though.' said Kaminari.

'Oui, unladylike!' Aoyama agreed, earning them Jirou's ire and punished them with her jacks.

'Next is me, Hagakure!' said Hagakure in a cutesy manner and **her room**...IS VERY CUTE! Pink, lavender and white colors with stuffed toys and a cherry-print curtain!

'UWOOOOOHHH!'

'Its a normal girl's room! Its making my heart pound!' Ojiro gasped out, blushing.

Mineta went straight for the drawers and he was fanning something toward his hand...

'YOU DIDN'T HESITATE AT ALL, DID YOU?!' Hagakure shrieked angrily, and Harry punished him by having Sero mummify him with tape.

'Gyaaaa!'

'Next is me, Ashido!' and **her room** was very cool by girl standards, in colors of black, red-violet and purple. She also has a hook stand for hats and scarves.

'Ooooh! Its so cool!'

**Uraraka's Room**...

It was what you'd expect in a typical 1R apartment for a budget-restrained student.

'M-my room isn't interesting at all...'

'Somehow I feel kinda dirty stepping into girls' rooms.' said Ojiro to Tokoyami.

'A forbidden garden...' said Tokoyami solemnly.

'Next is Asui's Room...wonder what its like?' Midoriya wondered aloud.

'This way...' said Asui as she led them to her room...and they thought they're UNDERwater with the decor, and her bed is a waterbed!

'WOOOOW!'

'I'M JEALOUS! A WATERBED!' the girls, Kaminari, Sero, Kirishima, Ojiro and Midoriya cried.

'I'm a frog-kero.' said Asui. 'This makes me feel at home.'

'Last is Yaoyorozu!' Kaminari declared as Yaoyorozu blushed.

'I feel I may have miscalculated...' she said. 'Unlike all of your rooms filled with originality, mine's a bit...cramped.'

And HOW, they thought.

'It's huge! And cramped! What the heck happened, Yaoyorozu?!' Kaminari gasped out as that four-poster queen-sized bed took most of the space! She barely fit in her desktop and a bookshelf as well as her closet.

'Its what I use at home, but I didn't think the room would be so small...'

"She's a rich girl alright..."

'So everyone, we judge on room decor.' said Harry as he conjured a blackboard and some chalk by transfiguring the floor. 'So say your votes with no bias and you cannot vote for your own room. You can also vote for more than one rooms as we liked two or three rooms each.'

'EHHHH?!'

With that said...the winner was Todoroki, Harry second, third Hagakure, fourth Ashido, fifth Sero in that order.

'So says the masses, Todoroki-kun is privileged to ask all participants what he wants from each of us as his prize. He can take his time but it must be within our powers, OK?'

'Uh...really? I don't even know what to ask...so I'll reserve it.' said Todoroki.

'K!'

'Let's call it a night after we eat our supplements everyone!' said Iida.

'Yes Mr. Pres~!'


	12. Taking Advantage

Taking Advantage

Because of his prize as Dorm King, Todoroki had a lot to think about that night.

A prize within everyone's power to give him.

Well, almost everyone, since Bakugo didn't participate.

Well, at least he knows what he can ask Harry. As far as he was concerned, only two people knew the shadow that loomed behind him. And they understood him.

He told them because he can tell they would.

Both have eyes like his.

Eyes that bore a lot of pain and grief unlike the eyes of their other classmates who never knew pain.

Moreover both were close to All Might.

Midoriya for being a son figure the man never had, and Harry the man's obvious doctor as in his situation, Recovery Girl is fatal for him.

So he snuck out of his room to go downstairs to where Midoriya's room was, as well as Harry's, and left them a note that he slid under their doors.

xxx

Next morning when Harry woke up early to cook breakfast...he found a note by the floor near his door.

"Hm?" he picked it up to read,

_Potter,_

_I want to talk to you and Midoriya after school._  
_Preferably where it's private. I'll approach you_  
_guys when classes are over._

_-Todoroki_

"Wonder what it's about?" Harry wondered as he washed his face and brushed his teeth, then put on his uniform.

Its now 6:00 am. Because school is now 5 minutes away, everyone can blatantly sleep in, and leave at 8:15.

Time to make breakfast for 21 people. And with magic as a cook, preparing everything, was too easy and no longer the time-consuming chore he knew. He only does things the ol' fashioned way if only to maintain his skills if he knew he had time like he had in Aizawa's apartment, but in a place where they have to avoid being late? Can't afford that...

He had prepared a lot of Chicken Stock last night mixed with healthy herbs...that he can make chicken arroz caldo with soft-boiled eggs on the side, with Rakkyo Pickles and an aromatic chai in the morning that matches the food. Well, he didn't have to do much, heh.

7:20 am...

Midoriya, Tokoyami, Ojiro, Mezo, Bakugo, Todoroki, Iida and Yaoyorozu came early. Apparently being able to sleep in, they're all perky but others are quite, the late sleepers!

'Smells good!' Ojiro commented as they smelled 'spicy chicken' in the air.

'What're we having old man?' Bakugo asked gruffly as they sat down.

'Herbal Chicken Arroz Caldo with soft-boiled eggs and rakkyo pickles on the side. The drinks are Indian Chai, mild black tea with some spices for a good wake-up kick. If I serve anything sweet for breakfast it'll cause more sluggishness in the morning unless _you're Sato_.'

'Haha, that's true!' Midoriya chuckled.

'So breakfast will always be wake-up spicy and nothing sweet unless its vegetables and fruit! Oh yes, when you're done wash your dishes and write on the board by the fridge on what's your favorite food for dinner...and on the calendar you'll see in our common room, you'll see a day when your favorite foods will be served while the remaining few days are for balanced eating.'

'Oh, and one more thing...don't you dare write any junk food as your favorite food because I certainly will not make it even if you beg on your knees and pull the waterworks.' he said with a menacing aura, a skill he learned from his guardian.

Cue sweatdrops.

'You're like a dorm mother Potter-kun.' said Iida sheepishly.

'While Aizawa's a good man, he sucks at taking care of himself health wise I became a nag when before I wasn't.' said Harry in a comically-tired manner. 'Really, those jelly-drink pouches and yogurt? That sea of trash he calls an apartment? I had to make him promise to clean once a week and never touch a pouch ever again before I agreed to come here!'

More sweatdrops.

'Wow...'

And the portions? Generously big!

7:40, everyone else came down, dressed and groomed for school.

'Yahoo! Sleeping in late for school is a dream come true!' Kaminari cheered. 'Normally at 7:30 I'm commuting to come here but here I wake up at 7:30!'

'Well good for you but you have the remaining time to finish all this, wash your own stuff and rest a bit before we walk to class.' said Harry, getting up his seat to serve food around.

'Wow! Can we finish all this?!' Uraraka gasped out at their food. Before, she hardly ate because of budget issues to avoid stressing her parents for money. And this bowl is...so large, like those Donburi Bowls!

'Smells nice though!' said Kirishima, sniffing the bowl before eating the eggs first.

'The eggs are so creamy and sweet! Yum!' Sato drooled as he took a whole egg. 'They're soft-boiled!'

'Plus Ultra.' was all Harry said. 'Finish that all up to hold you till lunch break.'

After breakfast, washing their own dishes and writing on the Kitchen Board...they left for school.

xxx

Homeroom...

Aizawa always comes in at 8:29, so they all took their time, toilet first before walking to class.

'As you know,' he said as he looked at his students. 'Our primary goal now is to get you your Provisional Licenses.' he told them. 'Hero Licenses are inextricably tied to the saving of lives, so one must be properly qualified for such a heavy responsibility. Naturally the test is extremely difficult. Even for Provisional Licenses, we only ever see a 50% success rate and that's the highest.' he snorted.

'Even the Provisional one's that's hard to get?' Mineta croaked out in dismay.

'I dread the actual getting of our real licenses.' Harry deadpanned.

'And that's why,' Aizawa continued, 'Starting today, each of you needs to come up with two...'

Their door slammed open and in came Ishiyama-sensei, Ectoplasm and Kayama-sensei.

'ULTIMATE MOVES!' the hollered excitedly,

'This is kinda like a school thing but hero-like at the same time!' everyone cheered.

'Ultimate Moves! These are your Finisher Techniques!' Ectoplasm lectured,

'Internalize these moves until they become your own, and unparalleled!' Ishiyama piped up. 'Combat is all about making use of your strengths!'

'Your moves symbolize who you are!' Kayama stated boldly, 'Heroes with no Ultimate Moves are a dying breed!'

'Let's move forward with a more detailed explanation and practical demonstration.' said Aizawa. 'Change into your costumes and meet us at Gym Gamma.'

Problem?

'THEY WON'T FIT!'

'Harry-kun help us out!'

xxx

'You're late!' Aizawa scolded.

'Our costumes won't fit anymore!' Ashido whined unhappily.

'I had to help out with re-sizing Aizawa but as a compromise, the material of all our costumes thinned out, we need a replacement soon or they'll tear apart easily, no good for our upcoming exams.' said Harry helplessly. 'We all..._grew_...' he croaked out as his classmates looked either awkward or smug.

The teachers paused at that before looking 'back in time' at their first semester, to now. Indeed, the kids changed physically by a bit.

'Ohoho! A puberty growth spurt! I like that!' Kayama giggled girlishly.

'Noted, we'll have you guys resized and outfitted before the License Exams.' Aizawa nodded as Harry can't lie his way out due to his past unless its to hide his own pain. 'So tonight, submit your forms with your new sizes to me until 9 pm in the Faculty Room.'

'Training Kitchen Lab! TKL for short!' Ishiyama-sensei told the class.

"So lame!"

'This facility was my idea.' he continued. 'Here, I create the perfect terrain and objects to suit each student's needs.' he said as he molded a concrete block to make his point.

'Heee...'

'May I please ask a question?' Iida was excitable as ever, raising his hand. 'Why must we create ultimate moves in order to acquire our Provisional Licenses? Please explain the intention behind such a requirement.'

'Iida-san, even in my era that was basic common sense in video games, comic books and even anime.' Harry pointed out. 'Video Game Characters often have four or five at most, and ultimate moves are the purest, strongest form of a character's powers...multiplied by 5 or ten, be it offense, defense or support.' he said. 'But let's be realistic here as some Quirks can only afford less than 5 or worse, only 1. This is why we gotta get creative. You can even create an Impromptu-Finisher by even exploiting your enemy's stupidity on the fly by doing Ad Lib.'

'Heee...'

'And having ultimate moves not only helps us in our jobs where normal-powered applications can't help us out while inspiring confidence in people we help, but its also to please those _thrice-be-damned social media_ because they want to see us at our coolest, treating us as if we're effing Hollywood Stuntmen or something even though lives are in our hands...its also a part of promotional marketing that makes us famous much like celebrity idols.'

'Ah naruhodo, but Potter-kun...' Iida choked out as he soon joined his classmates in saying:

'**You really hate the media don't you?**' his classmates sweatdropped. The teachers looked amused.

'Looks like your foster son's going underground with you, Eraser.' said Ectoplasm weakly and Aizawa shook his head. There HAS to be a story behind THAT, other than his parents being Martyrs and renowned respected policemen at work...kid must have been harassed a lot, they thought.

'Fat chance of that happening, he's popular among ladies.' Kayama giggled.

'Well, both right on both accounts.' Aizawa snorted. 'However, in additional to that, as I told you before, Heroes deal with accidents and disasters, both natural and man-made.' he reminded them. 'In the exams for Provisional License test, your abilities in those situations will be observed.' he said. 'Intelligence-Gathering. Mobility. Decision-Making. Combat-Prowess. As well as Charisma, Leadership Traits, Communication...the tests vary every year but they always test those traits.'

'Among the Criteria, you can be sure that Combat Prowess will be heavily-prioritized for Potential Heroes.' Kayama continued. 'Be prepared and you've got nothing to fear. These moves could have a big impact whether you pass or not.'

'If you can keep a cool head and act with decisive stable moves, that means you have a high level of combat prowess.' said Ishiyama.

'Nobody said anything that your Finisher has to be an Attack as Potter said earlier...for example, Iida's Reciproburst...that sort of extreme speed boost is intimidating enough to be called a Finisher.' said Ectoplasm that got Iida overwhelmed with sheer confidence and flattery in himself.

'I-its that worthy enough to be such a Finisher?!'

'I get it...its so to have a big advantage in battle?' Sato mused thoughtfully.

'Exactly.' said Kayama. 'Remember the other day with Arbor Woods? His Lacquered Chain Prison is a cookie-cutter move, simple and easy to understand.' she elaborated.

'Your Summer Camp was cut a bit short, but the training we began there was part of creating your Finishing Moves.' said Aizawa. 'In other words, until the start of Second Semester, you'll be using your remaining few vacation days...' he said as Cementoss built over 20 large concrete pillars, '-to enhance your Quirks and put together your ultimate moves.' Ectoplasm multiplied himself enough for everybody. 'You'll be doing some extreme intensive training! In addition, think on how you can modify your costumes to accommodate your growth in strength and Finishing Moves.' he said before he grinned. 'Use that Plus Ultra Mentality to go beyond your limits. Are you ready?'

'YES!'

And so...

'So you call your Quirk Transfiguration when further analysis suggests its Molecular Manipulation.' Ectoplasm commented. 'Its a highly versatile Quirk that you really crack open a lot of books.'

'Yeah...everything is made of molecules, atoms and incase of living beings, cells.' said Harry. 'Its why I can deconstruct anything and reconstruct them into how I want them. But its as you say, I have to do a lot of studying in all fields of science it was a pain in the ass. I wanted to try controlling Viruses next to stop a Breakout but I haven't much luck since Recovery Girl is a bit iffy about it with good reason...'

'Indeed so, so for now make do with what you can get.' said Ectoplasm. 'Let's focus on your ideas for now. You showed a high-level usage of your Quirk despite holding back.' he said. 'So now...Plus Ultra.' he chuckled. 'Out of all of you, you can have more than five Finishers.'

'Hai!'

xxx

Later that day...

'Man, they squeezed us dry!' said Sato as they all collapsed in the Common Room.

'It can't be helped, its gonna be License Exams soon.' said Ojiro. 'And no thanks to what happened, our time is cut very short so they're really squeezing us dry.'

'No kidding, I'm just glad Lunch Rush is bringing us packed lunches.' said Kaminari. 'We're too dead to even walk.'

'I wonder what's for dinner, I'm starving...' Mineta complained.

'Date today is 20st of August. Its a Favorite Food day by our Seat Number so today's Mineta's Favorite Food.' said Sero. 'Wonder what that is...'

'Huh? I wrote on the board as long as its Pork it's OK.' Mineta blinked.

'Hope it's good...' said Bakugo. 'If its the ol' geezer it ain't cheap.'

'You still call him 'ol' geezer'...' Midoriya sweatdropped.

'Well he's ancient isn't he?'

'Yeah, kid from year 1994...yeah...' said Mineta. 'Wonder if ancient girls are also cute...'

'We'll have to ask that.' said Sero with a grin.

'You're unbelievable!' Iida sighed in exasperation.

'Dinner's ready~!' Harry called out.

'Ooh, dinner!' they all rushed to see what dinner was...

It's a mouthwatering slab of pork belly with vegetables in a bowl, but it's clearly a donburi. With Kimchi on the side as well as a rich-looking pork suimono with shiitake mushroom slices and diced scallions.

'Here you go!'

'Uwaaaa! What is this so mom can make it at home?!' Mineta moaned at how sensual the pork looked and the smell was so good...

'Well, its a tough thing if you lack budget though.' said Harry, transforming the part of table near Mineta into a recipe and the costs. 'UA's money makes this possible y'know.'

'UWEEEEEE!' his eyes bulged after he frothed at the mouth in horror.

'Holy shit, this costs that much?!' Bakugo's eyes bulged in shock as they all gaped at the price.

'...it's about 4500? Ouch...I could buy cheaper food with that money...' Uraraka whimpered, pale-faced before Harry turned the table to normal.

'Yup. Well, UA's money comes from both tuition and from the HPSC to raise powerful future Heroes, so we can afford this.' said Harry. 'Sooo you can only enjoy that here.'

'Awww...' Mineta wilted in his seat.

'Too bad Mineta-kun, but we have three years here for classy Pork Dishes, so why not make the most of it?' Midoriya suggested.

'That's true...'

xxx

That night after they ate their supplements...

...three people did not.

So in Harry's Room...

'So what did you want to talk about, Todoroki-kun?' Midoriya asked Todoroki.

'...its about my mom.' said Todoroki.

'Your mom?' Midoriya asked him. From what he knew from Todoroki himself, she was in an asylum since he was a child.

'She's doing well lately but...she's a ghost of her former self.' said Todoroki. 'I was hoping Potter's treatments can help her at least, physically.'

'A ghost of her former self?'

The bi-colored boy nodded.

'Years of being away did her well but a prison is still a prison I guess...neechan's been visiting her but I don't know about niisan.' said Todoroki. 'And it's only lately...that I got the resolve to visit her myself. But...she still flinches when she sees my face.'

Well, she herself scarred him when she broke into a meltdown.

'Well, I can get rid of that scar if you like.' Harry offered.

'Ah iya, don't.' Todoroki shook his head. 'I want her to become strong to overcome this. She won't get stronger if I get rid of it...for now, please focus on her for me.'

'Alright.' Harry nodded. 'I'll start after our License Exams so until then, I'll prepare the needed goods.'

'So anything you want to ask of me Todoroki-kun?' Midoriya asked the bi-colored boy.

'It's...'

When he was done talking, both his friends' eyes widened.

xxx

Days passed by in training, and they managed to get re-outfitted once more.

And what should be the first day of back-to-school at September 1st...

It's License Exams for Aspiring Heroes.

A Provisional Hero License is a typical ID card containing the holder's profile picture and hero name, allowing the them to act without the instruction of a hero. The Provisional Hero License is a temporary Hero License issued to students aspiring to become professional heroes.

Unlike National or International Hero Licenses, Provisional Hero Licenses have sooner expiration dates. Students can choose to renew their provisional licenses, and upon doing so, are granted a significant amount of more time with it than previously. Also unlike the latter, students are not granted the same benefits and protection as professionals. Finally, all work done with a Provisional Hero License must be supervised by a hero with a Nation or International license through internship or other methods of teaching. The Provisional Hero License is suppose to be a stepping for students to acquire experience prior to become pros. In order to acquire the Provisional Hero License, the student must take the provisional hero exams.

And that's why they're here now, at National Takoba Arena. Where the Official Exams are held.

'Everyone out, we're here.' said Aizawa as Class 1-A got off their bus.

This, is it.

That was their thoughts with a nervous gulp.


End file.
